Everything for the one I can't have
by Wolf-Lover-4-Ever
Summary: Sakura and Suki were best sisters till Syaoran.Suki and Syaoran got married but fate had Sak return 2 find her sister's murderer.With Syao free, can Sak rekindle their love?COMPLETED
1. Perlude

Everything for the one I can't have

Summary:

Sakura and Suki were the best of sisters…until Syaoron Li barged in-between. But like Sakura, she left after her sister married the man she too, wanted. But now Suki's dead and Sakura heart had hardened only coming back to care for Suki's son and find her sister's murderer. But with Syaoron free and Sakura single could they rekindle "their" relationship especially when Sakura hasn't told him the secret she kept hidden away for two years…

A/N: All right people it seems I went brain dead on my other story so here's a new one I had on my mind for a very long time! So enjoy and review Please and check for updates on Our Story Please! Read Review

Prologue

What else can I say besides I grew up with him…fell in love with him… but didn't, couldn't, tell him.

ME, Sakura Kinomoto! What a great loser I am.

I had everything! Everything and all I wanted was that amber-eyed boy I grew up with… Now all he was interested in was Suki! Suki this Suki that… Suki…My damnable sister!

To make matters worse, my twin sister…

Don't take me wrong…I love my sister, I still do…So no matter what I rant on about She's still my family and my sister who I love.

You see there was a time when I didn't secretly hate her… that was when we were…6!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Suki! Wait!" I huffed out another breath as I watched my sister run out of the house. Suki had gotten in trouble for sneaking in dirty shoes upstairs again and I didn't know why I cared to ask her to wait when I knew where she'd be… by the lake where grandpa used to tell us that if you stood there long enough the person who would love you would appear in the water and soon you'd meet that person.

I believed that story with my whole heart even after Grandpa died in an accident with my father. Suki hated that story, she believed that there was no such person in the world for you only if you meet a person you like and keep him liking you. I never argued with her. She came out five minutes earlier than I did so I was younger to her…

Perhaps that's why I started being her backup…because we were both there that night and the story truly did come true…perhaps that's why I believed that he was for me…Syaoron Li…


	2. Love Triangle

A/N: Okay here the real deal and the story's coming in now the prologue is just Sakura talking but now I'll show a bit of the years of there life an try to not confuse all of you readers so if you'll be a bit patient I'll clear up the rest of the storie so here goes! Most of the time Sakura will be talking! So Read/Review!

Chapter one: Love Triangle

True as I thought I think the legend became true… That was the night I knew nothing would be the same again…nothing…

"Suki!" I yelled breathless from running all that way. I may have been the pretty and talented one but Suki was definitely more athletic than I was!

"Why did you follow me again Sakura?" She whispered.

I watched her settle down next to the water and touch the water letting the droplets make ripples sending her feeling to the water. I sat next to her…

"Suki…It'll be okay…Okaa-san…she's just been so stressed with the both of us since Otou-san…"

"I know" Suki whispered. I glanced up and leaned my head against hers. Her tears fell into the water creating ripples to farther places. Okaa-san and Suki had taken Grandpa and Otou-san death the hardest. I had found enough faith to keep on moving like Grandpa told me I could before he died. So that's what I did…I'm just so sorry I couldn't extend that strength to the only other two I had in my life to call my family…

Holding Suki tight as she sobbed I noticed how both of us looked so alike yet acted so differently at times… Suki stared at the water surface with me and I saw the same emerald eyes stare back at me and I gently smiled to meet her little one that formed as well.

"You're so silly!" Suki declared and pushed me lightly on my forehead. It was an endearment I always received from her when I cheered her up. There were many times like this one where she'd get in trouble and we'd both sit here to watch the sun sink past the trees then slowly make our way home through the back door.

Tonight however…we sat there a tiny bit longer playing with the fireflies.

"Suki…" I finally said "ready to go?"

"Yea" She answered wishfully.

We both took one more look into the calm water and it was then that the image caught our eye…we were mesmerized by those amber eyes staring back at our reflection and the tiny smile that touched his face when he too met our eyes.

It was like a dream…I'm not sure how long I stood there with Suki and stared at the image but it surely snapped us out of the trance when a leaf fell on the reflection and rippled the waves, disturbing the image.

It was then that I saw the boy behind us a tiny smile played around the corners of his mouth as he extended a hand towards Suki and me.

Perhaps it was the tale that led me to believe I wanted him…or maybe it was just fate to bring me to such a fate…either way I knew one thing was true… my heart had never beat harder in my life…I felt the sensation as soon as he placed his hand in Mine after Suki's.

"Konnichi wa" He said in broken Japanese.

I wouldn't have said anything about his accent but Like Suki she burst out laughing and said, "You suck at Japanese huh?"

If there was someplace to hide I would've. Suki had been known to say whatever came out of her mouth… and this was one of those times… I reddened.

"It's all right," he said getting my drift. "I'm Chinese. My name is Syaoron Li, you two are?"

"Suki and Sakura Kinomoto" Suki said proudly.

All I did was nod in agreement. Something about his eyes when it was upon me…I couldn't bring myself to talk straight with him like every other guy I've met, whether they were my Mother's boyfriend or my sisters.

"So you live here?" he asked

"Yeah!" I answered. I wanted him from that instant on.

All he did was laugh and said he thought I was the quiet one.

Through that whole time I was always kind of left out of what he and Suki sometimes did, but every time I looked at him I couldn't get over his eyes and I knew and prayed to grandpa hoping…Thinking…he's that one…I saw his reflection, but I didn't think that it applied to the person standing next to me to…

Those were the best summer of our lives as we became eighteen in 12 years time I had constantly told Suki how much I loved the Amber –eyed boy we played with. She never answered me straight so I never knew what went on but she always smiled a little and did other things while I gushed on and on about him.. I always thought I was just annoying to her so I learned to shut it more around Suki. But even if I was busy Graduating as top of my class (for Syao) and getting into a nearby college fully paid I was never happy when Suki went to his house to get tutored. Those were times I wished I needed tutoring, but I didn't and when Syaoron did stop by he always made sure he smiled and say hey to me. He told me he was proud of me graduating top of the class of the girls. He even told me one day he'd challenge me! Since he was graduating top class for boys he wanted to rival me. I couldn't wait to test out my skills against his.

Perhaps that's why I lost sight of him and didn't know…perhaps that's the reason I never knew I was with an illus ional dream.

Even if we were only teenagers now, he always seemed more interested in Suki and I tried to change for him…so I could be with him. I tried to be helpful but he always came for Suki. I tried to talk act more like Suki, tried every trick to be more appealing…it didn't work. I knew it was hopeless though, I'd always be my self and no other and that proved right when I saw what Suki and he did when I wasn't around…

It was that night… The day of Suki and my 18th birthday when I found out what they really had going on. The whole damn picture I missed.

……………………………………………………………………………………….......

"Suki!" I ran to the lake. I smiled when I saw her there near the shadow. She'd run off before cutting the cake with me and I had to get her since it was half b-day half graduation party! We were going to college now! And I knew for a fact that Syaoron was going to the same college as me!

Yay!

Although Suki hadn't decided yet I knew she'd come with us…That was how I dreamed up our future. Her, him, and me I never even realized they had already gone ahead and left me in the dark.

As I approached I finally noticed the water illuminated another figure. The man I liked… he stood there and they were talking I could tell but I didn't know of what.

With a tiny smile on my face I had decided to tell Syaoron that I was in love with him tonight. Hoping of course, that he'd felt the same!

I wanted to jump out and surprise them to I crept up behind them. I wanted to grab him around the waist and smile into my sister's face and scold them for running away in the middle of the party.

But nothing prepared me to see Syaoron the man I loved lean down and capture Suki's lips softly. I stood in shock, frozen. I didn't…couldn't, wouldn't…believe this was happening. Syaoron just didn't lean down and do that… I watched Suki snake her arms around him and he deepened the kiss as well.

I swallowed a cry down as I heard the next words. The words that would rip my heart out and leave me very broken…

"Suki…will you marry me?" he asked

I couldn't help it. I ran. I didn't care if they heard me, all I cared about was how much it hurt to see the man I like to be going after the one person I told for 12 years how much I liked him. I felt betrayed, stabbed, ignored… everything but happy.

I graduated top of the class, turned beautiful to many, and still…I was nothing…to him…Nothing at that moment mattered anymore.

My dreams, my life shattered and all I was left with was an empty shell.

He shattered and so did Suki in my life. For the first time in my life…I felt venerable as Suki always did…the left out one, the lost one, and I finally realized this feeling was not something I wanted to live with. So I broke away. I changed my life at that instant.

I smiled as they came back and even congratulated them when they announced the engagement on that very day.

I couldn't very well lash out in front of all those people at them. Nor could I not forget her staring at him and his amber eyes only on hers.

I couldn't believe they weren't on me but I accepted it! Just as I accepted the fact I wanted to go away for college and settled in Taiwan instead of Tokyo as they did.

I needed to break away from the hurtful past and not even his sweet amber eyes could make me forget the knife he embedded in me.

I'd leave…

A/n: So? What did you all think about Sakura, Suki, and Syaoron relationship? Review and tell me. Thanx 2 those who is already reading this story! I'll write more if I get encouragement!

4


	3. Leaving Behind my Scars

A/n: Thank u so much 4 the great review so I had to put down my other stories and add to this one, so OUR STORY chap. 10 is on hold still! Sowwie 4 those people who read that fic so I promise to work on it!

I'm halfway done with it but I just can't get the whole in to make it worthwhile! But since I got the idea for this chapter I can do this one first and finish up on the other one!

Enjoy ppl! Read and Review!

Chapter Two: Leaving Behind my Scars

I couldn't keep it within me so the night before I took off I slipped to Syaoron's house and talked to him. It should have taken a load off my brain but it only added more thinking back on it…

"Syaoron….Aishiteru…" I whispered. The silence was just killing me: he didn't answer me. I closed my eyes tight and knew he didn't feel the same…I turned to leave and that's when I felt the hands wrap around me to pull me against him. I snapped my head up realizing that his arms were wrapped around ME.

"Aishiteru Suki…."

My world froze over again…Was he drunk? Did he not know the person he held was Sakura! Not Suki? I pushed away and headed out, knowing by now he would never feel the same he liked the outspoken type not me, I was to nice, to quiet, to respectful, not his type…

Perhaps it was hate for my sister that made me do what I did that night, maybe it was revenge but I know one thing. I didn't regret any of it. Perhaps I took advantage of it but it happened.

I kissed him softly and widened my eyes as he took over bringing new sensations into my body, driving me to the point of release, yet never to the end. I let his hands roam and greedily I let my roam around his as well. He gripped and Groaned and I followed. I touched him tenderly like in my dreams and he whispered sweet words like did in my dreams. It was perfect…it felt so right as he slid into the right position and told me it wouldn't hurt for long. I gripped him hard as he plowed in over and over and I had no guilt as I watched him labor above me. I felt no pain as I watched his face concentrate and shamelessly held him to pound in harder. I felt nothing but love and pleasure till I milked his very last essence into me.

It was later when I touched his head against my shoulder that I felt the tears come. He slept peacefully that night as I sneaked out of his house back to mine. I didn't stop crying till I reached my own bedroom and fell asleep. I guess I could've made a mistake that night in sleeping with him, but I couldn't find it in myself to find shame and confess to Suki…I just couldn't…

Wiping the smile I pasted on my face off I never looked back at them.

I guess he didn't remember what happen last night…but it didn't bug me, I'd have o treasure that memory so no use getting everyone mad about our little secret. Even if he thought it was Suki. They may have waved until I disappeared but I never looked back…I couldn't…it hurt and I had enough tears held in my eyes to water a garden…how I knew? Well when the tears fell unwillingly they wouldn't stop!

I couldn't bear to look at them anymore…they held each other and Suki held him where I should've been… in his arms. How could I even face the fact that once I finished college and for the rest of my life he'd hold me for the briefest five seconds and welcome me as a SISTER-in law? Perhaps I had thought, it was better to run away, to throw away the heart my mother gave me, and become what I thought was best for a situation I wanted to forget… I wanted to forget my identity… I would become as assassin…a cold hearted assassin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good job Agent X"

I nodded grimly to headquarters; it was a hard mission that only I could've done… got in innocently and left without a scratch. They had always told me my face looked to innocent, but that's my best skill. That was the thing I possessed that made them rethink twice if they should hire me and I proved every single one of them how easy it was for me to use this innocent face to my advantage. That's why I was number one top assassin, asked for all around the world for dirty jobs, because only I could get out without getting dirty with it.

"Take a good one!" My best trainer said waving me off. After all these years they knew that I worked hard to be number one and to forget my past, my identity, but that didn't stop them from hounding me away from work all the time!

With the briefest smile to him I noticed he stopped in his tracks.

"Sak….That's a great smile…you should smile more often.

I in turn stopped. "That's alright" I replied a little harshly and I saw him leave. I cursed aloud. I had spent years trying to rid that smile and turn it into the icy one or the cute innocent killer smile. Giving myself time to cool I sped out into my supra. Driving always made me a little happier.

When I reached home I suddenly saw a picture of Suki, Syaoron, and I.

Usually I ignore the photo, well at least for the last five years I haven't. I mean I didn't even attend their wedding or the birth of their son Xaio Rei… but I had my own problems, like my Daughter Zang Zi and my house, my job. I can't spend my time worrying about something like that. Sometimes I still even miss Syaoron and hope to see him one day again.

Sad isn't it? But it wasn't to me, I had lost my world the day I graduated, and what a day that would taint my whole life… I spent the my whole life trying to forget that instant and those faces, blurred them out half my life, but nothing prepared me for that letter…

After reading it over again and again I came to the same conclusion. I'd better go back…back to my past. Anyways the pieces they smashed had hardened and I knew I couldn't let it hurt me anymore so I decided to take this mission upon myself.

The letter was a brief one about how much they missed me but I don't care! Well…not really the only thing I could do was arrange for my friend Sadako to watch Zang Zi and sell the house. I called headquarters to transfer my papers back to Tokyo and told them I couldn't run mission till I finished the one I accepted just now. Everything was set by morning. I was good at that; I was always quick and efficient. Kissing my Daughter goodbye I told her to join me in a few days.

"I'll miss ya" five-year-old Zang Zi said smartly. She picked up her book again and started reading. Most five-year-olds struggle but Zang Zi just read as if it was natural and did sums in her head like a wiz. She knew her times table up to six before tripping and counting her fingers, read pre-teen books like a picture book and talked as if she was eight.

So when I left I missed her most but the mission you ask? What was this mission?

Well the mission was very simple actually, my profession…

"To find and Kill my sister's killer."

That's it. Yes…my sister was murdered. It was a by the way on the bottom as if they were trying to break it to me! Me of all people whom not only seen to many bodies but did the killing! Then again…none of them knew…that was my profession…they thought I'm a teacher as I said I'd be five years back…oh, if they only knew…Not only that but I also researched all last night into the background of Suki and her family.

What I found?

Suki she was a full time mother to her son Xaio Rei and a full time wife to Syaoron. So typical, she sucked at school anyways.

Syaoron Man of the house. Makes money and only is home at night.

My job

Investigate this incident without anyone knowing and taking care of the five year old boy my sister left to no one since our mother died two years back. All right… also a funeral I didn't attend so condemn me but I couldn't go back with so many loose ties where I lived.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Welcome back!" a few of my old friends said and I put my innocent smile on for their benefit and like a pro got their claws off and headed straight to Syaoron's house.

Passing the lake I adverted my gaze to another direction and blocked the flow of memories with concrete and the mind of a girl on a mission. I rang the doorbell and held my breath. For the first time in Five years, without answering them much I had come, for Suki…I don't why but I came and here I was about to face my crush, my sister's husband…

The door opened and I held my breath…

A young lady about my age opened the door to a wailing Xaio Rei… You ask how I know. Well he looked like his dad of course!

"This bastard!" I whispered. He wasted no time in replacing my sister huh.

You ask how I know that! Well… simple, she…in nightgown…him…in pajama pants…Xaio Rei, wailing that she can't be mommy!

Instead of exploding I covered the shock with my motionless mask and looked up with a innocent smile.

"Hello Syaoron…"

What he said next was unforgivable to me still. I hate to admit it but that knife he stuck in was becoming real again…

"Suki?"

A/N: so

What did ya'll think?

Tell me Review please and I will write!

4


	4. The Mighty Syaoron? Heh!

A/n: alrightie ppl!

I understand every1 loving it so far?

LOL

Well here goes another installment and yeas I know I'm updating this storie a lot more but I'm brain dead on the other one so gimmie a break….

N/E WAY read Review and tell me what u think

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 3: The Mighty Syaoron? Heh!

I could've glared at him and punch his lights out…but instead I looked at the wailing boy on the ground and picked him up softly.

"Xaio Rei?" I whispered softly cradling his head to my breast as I had done to Zang Zi numerous of times when she woke up from a nightmare.

"Ma?" He whispered playing with my hair. He looked up into my eyes and I met him square with a gentle look I only put on for Zang Zi.

"You're not ma" Xaio Rei stated. He ran from her and Syaoron opened his arms for his son but he ran past to his room slamming the door hard.

Heart-wrenching sobs could be heard as no one spoke.

I felt my heart break for the first time in a long time, as I also felt helpless to destiny. He was alone and so were I but I had Zang Zi and he had Syaoron so we were equal…but it seemed his father wasn't at all good with him either.

"Who are you?" Syaoron finally rested his gaze back on me and I wiped the smirk that threatened to spread on my face off.

"Why Syaoron, I'm surprised you forgot…but then that's highly understandable since I don't keep in touch…"

I felt his gaze on me as he looked me up and down and came to the conclusion in wasn't his dead wife after all. When his amber eyes touched my emerald ones again I saw the knowledge in his eyes as he finally dawned on who I was.

"So" Syaoron sneered at me, "It took Suki's death to get you here huh?"

If he weren't my crush I would have left him a breath away from death at that "smart" remark.

"Yeah, so…" I answered unnervingly and stuck my chin up another notch. "I wasn't needed her and my job demanded me to be attentive. So what exactly are you stating Syaoron?" I crossed my arms and looked to the door but long ago I had trained my face to remain emotionless and to act as if I stared into their soul when I stared past them.

It unnerved him…I could tell as he adverted his gaze but what he didn't know was that I could barely look upon him without a sense of want.

"Syaoron…I see you've already found one to replace Suki…" I looked at the lady standing in a nightgown with her hair in tangles. She was everything Suki wasn't…I could tell…so why…

All right, since you're the readers I'll tell you…I was JEALOUS! Happy? I said it. I was different but NO he picked someone who had black hair, piercing black eyes and a conniving mouth.

"Dammit Sakura…"

"Oh!" I raised an eyebrow "so you do remember me…how…" I waved my hand a couple of times faintly like I was trying to find the word. "Pleasant" I said sweetly with my killer innocent smile.

"She's not a damanble…"

"Tsk" I said quickly "you have a child in the presence of the house"

"Saku…"

"Hmm?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Uncontrollable was my middle name. I was known to unnerve my victims and slowly make them rather...paranoid. Then again… I was very good at questioning and everything else that came with my looks. I knew I looked good so I didn't need him to tell me!

Okay…

I did…

But can you blame a girl who tried to hard to work off those pounds after giving birth then keeping in tone while all the time keeping up her appearance?

Hey a girl will always be a girl.

"Look"

"No" I interrupted "you look, whom you have and whom she is doesn't contribute to me…I'm here just to see Xaio Rei and get him settled back down. I don't need your interference and all you best do is lie low."

"Sakura you look! This is …"

"Your house?" I asked turning around with a fingertip to my lip knowing I looked extra innocent. "I know it is! But I never claimed it nor your son, I'm simply here trying to help my sister's child move on slowly without a breakdown…at least I came here thinking I needed to heal two hearts but it seemed you've already mended you're a hundred percent"

"Shut it Kinomoto!" Syaoron said harshly "you won't talk to me like that while we're under my roof and you shouldn't speak as if my fiancée isn't here at all."

"Ahh, so she is more than a common wench"

I seriously hadn't anted to show all my colors as if I was a jealous wife but hell with it…He'd pick up some trash to care for Suki's son…okay…Suki may not have been the best sister but her son had nothing to do with all of this.

"You…" Syaoron started

My eyes flashed and I stopped it for the dangerous glint meant someone was going to get hurt and I seriously hadn't wanted to hurt him at all.

"Fine… I won't say anymore…but!" I turned back "Xaio Rei will go with me…"

"NO!" Syaoron roared

"Please tell me what's going on!"

I turned to the third member in this room finally and noticed she could speak. I flashed a quick smile in her direction and stated what I thought.

"I was simply allowing myself to take the child so you and Mr. Li can have your "fun" together privately."

"Really? Well Syao dear how can you be so cruel as to not let this kind lady take Xaio Rei?"

The poor lady was a complete dumb person… If she were a smart educated woman she would've been offended rather than pleased.

"Zhou Wei! She wants to keep my son away from me!"

"Oh" She gasped. The lady now named as Zhou Wei pointed a blood red fingernail at me "You tricked me!"

The lord save me from all stupid people in the world! I prayed silently.

"Li…whether you like it or not, Xaio Rei is coming with me or I stay here…"

"You may stay here!" Syaoron decided immediately afraid to part with Xaio Rei.

I felt a bit of hurt that I conned him into letting me stay but god Dammit! Serves him right for throwing me aside!

"But you shall obey me!"

"Look, for your son's protection I'd rather not have you disappear if Suki really was murdered I…Investigators would probably want you two safe."

Syaoron absorbed that in and I knew he hate to admit that I was right but then again I was always right since this was…my profession. So the mighty Syaoron really was a wuss sometimes and I guess that boosted my ego a little…all right a lot!

Nodding briefly to him I made myself comfortable in the room next to Xaio Rei and ignored both of them as I stepped into Xaio Rei's room to try again

"Xaio Rei?" I asked softly and watched as he slowly raised his head from his spot sulking at the corner. When he saw me he gave me his father's famous glare but all I did was smile and sit next to him. When he tried again I reached out and poked him softly on the forehead as Suki used to do to me.

What happened next was a breakthrough to me as he talked to me so softly…

"Mommy used to do that to me…"

"Really?" I asked pulling him into my lap as I sat on his bed. "Well you want to know a secret?"

Xaio Rei nodded excitedly captivated at me, who looked so much like his mother.

"She used to do that to me to" I whispered softly into his ear and he grinned.

Quite suddenly his smile faded and he hopped off my lap. Not understanding I quickly grabbed him back.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried

"Daddy says I'm to big to sit on laps…besides…Ma never let me sit on her lap as soon as I was three. I'm the master of the house you know…"

I finally understood what this child was going through…not enough love.

"How was your family Xaio Rei?"

'I don't know…Mommy was always trying to leave and daddy was always yelling…but when it got quiet I knew they were okay again…"

"How did it get quiet?" I asked curious. I sat next to him stroking his hair like I usually did to Zang Zi and I could tell he knew he wasn't suppose to do that but like it and I liked doing it.

"Well…Daddy kissed mommy then they're all over each other...then daddy pushes mommy on a wall then…"

I reddened. Ashamed that such things were seen by this little boy.

"You must never speak of this again understand"

"Okay…but who are you…you look like my mommy…but mommy wasn't so nice like you…"

"Why not?"

"She never liked doing anything for me…"

"Oh…" I felt the pain of this child and knew instantly the child just wanted a little more love and I was going to give that to him but first thing's first….

"I'm your Auntie Sakura…"

"Oh…" His eyes widened

I smiled a little as he laid his head down without a hesitation and I stroked his head until he slept. All the while I plotted how to strangle Syaoron for not caring for his son, at least my bust schedule always allowed me to see my girl…

Closing my eyes I let the memories of Zang Zi fill me and a smile touched my lips for the briefest of seconds…it was interrupted…you ask by what/

I'll tell you what! When a horny witch screams down the hall to screw her better you'd get disturbed to. I could see Xaio Rei was used to it as he slept through the loud noise. I set him down and cracked my knuckles. It was high time I deal with this so-called man of the house!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

What great timing he had as he walked out and I leaned against a wall

"Well Li…could you screw her a little louder?"

He sighed "Sakura… I don't know why you hate me so…"

I laughed "don't play innocent with me Li"

" All right maybe it was a little soon but I need someone to watch Xaio Rei…"

"A slut to watch your son… oh Li how beautiful"

"Look, what other choice did I have"

"Many" I said cruelly.

Fir the first time in those three minutes he met my cold killer eyes.

"Mark my words Li Syaoron… Xaio Rei better be getting some attention from you as a father or I personally will take him from you!"

"Damn Sak…are you some lawyer"

"I could be" I smiled chillingly and for the first time I thought he saw through that chilling innocent smile as so many have my victims realized to late.

I left him to think it over…besides…I had other things to deal with…like my mission….

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Entering the room for me I noticed my cell going off

"Yeah?"

"X?"

"Hmm?"

"A special mission has been requested for you to finish immediately"

"Who/"

"Madam S"

"Who's that?"

"I don't know, new client"

"Why me? I can't leave here"

"I know but the funny thing is the job is where you are at!"

"Oh…what a coincidence…well who is it they want dead?"

"Li Xaiolang…"

"LI?"

a/N: so? What did everyone think of this quickie chapter?

Hoped you liked it so

Review 4 me


	5. The mission

A/N: well people

Thanx 2 all the people who reviewed 4 meeh and I promise you all that This will reveal a lil bit more of the complicated twist I put in this story…so confusing that I confused myself 1 point LOL

Well read review 4 me again please and I promise to updates will keep coming!

LOL

Bribery always works with me especially if I have a lot of in put 4rm my readers.

Chapter 4: The mission

I reached under my pillow for my knife and glanced towards the door secretly and saw Xaio Rei standing there surprised at my quick thinking. With a sigh of relief I pasted a smile on my face and gestured my nephew over.

"What is it dear?" I asked softly as he climbed under the covers and laid his head down on my lap immediately.

"Well…I was afraid you were just a dream and had left me with that horrible mother to be lady" Xaio Rei whispered.

I smiled slightly at his caution. "Why are you whispering dear? There's no one here but you and I" I pushed his brown hair back and felt a jolt of pain at the thought that this could've been my son.

"You never know when they'll pop out and get you so…I always be careful"

With a small sigh I pulled him up to me and tucked him in next to me when I glanced at the clock that read two in the morning.

"Baby…you'll never have to worry again because I'll always be here for you…don't you fear I'll leave you…"

"But I do…" Xaio Rei looked into my emerald eyes with his amber eyes that held fear and hurt.

I hugged him closely to me and wished his pain away and thanked god that Zang Zi have never doubted my coming and going…

"You're okay now, you can sleep with me tonight and I promise I won't disappear" I stroked his forehead gently and recited a poem Zang Zi loved and I hope he would love to…

_ This poem belongs to my brother so it's copyrighted _

_A world without you_

_Is no world at all_

_A world without you _

_Is a place of loneliness_

_My love was true_

_But I didn't get a kiss_

_You didn't want my love_

_So I tried to deny_

_And like the stars above_

_I can't ever say goodbye_

_The moon has the sun_

_All things have another_

_I have none _

_I'm she who has no lover_

_I did everything for you…_

_The one I couldn't have…_

I looked and he was fast asleep clutching gently to me…I didn't mind I looked at his serene face and fell asleep happy that I had helped.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"get up sleepy head" I said brushing his hair back gently.

"No…" Xaio Rei mumbled

"well…I guess you can stay with Zhou Wei…"

Blinking a few times I noticed he was out and headed towards the bathroom.

"YOU MEAN" he yelled back

I chuckled and fixed the bed. I had awoken at five thirty and finished my simple make-up. What it consisted on? Well I'll tell you, nothing but some lip gloss and a simple eye shadow with mascara. I definitely wasn't about to look like a clown like most women who spent half their morning and their life applying make-up.

Heading down I went scavenging through the food supply for anything to cook. I decided upon a morning meal of sausage, rice and pancakes.

Within minutes it smelled like home as I heard Xaio Rei head down in a panic that I had left sending him to school with Zhou Wei.

With a glance he immediately relaxed and sat down as I place a warm breakfast in front of him.

"yum…Mom always made toast"

"Oh" I was taken aback "Would you prefer that?"

"NO" Xaio Rei said "I was just saying that! I mean mom couldn't make anything else so dad usually cooks but Usually dad's up…"

talking of that Devil he walked in that very minute looking very smart in a forest green sweater and green pajama pants.

"Oh" was all that devil could say as he saw his son eating happily.

"Breakfast?" I offered holding up extra and I could see him give me a weird look before nodding suspiciously.

"you cook?" Syaoron asked.

'Yeah, who doesn't?" I asked spooning out some for him and me. I indicated Zhou Wei by pointing upstairs and Syaoron shook his head to not set a plate for her. Setting down the plate I looked at him.

"Suki" he finally answered and for the first time since I came we both laughed heartily as we reminisced the fact that Suki did nothing better than prep herself up.

I noticed Xaio Rei look at me with wonderment as I placed an arm around him.

He smiled as he bent his head to eat again and I knew this was the life I had dreamed to have before…

My smile dissipated and I concentrated on eating and talking to Xaio Rei as I encouraged him to tell more to his father and me

"I got to get to school" Xaio Rei informed me rather sadly.

"school's fun so why the long face?"

"School is fun it's just…"

I followed his gaze to Syaoron and he glanced at us both. Getting the drift he sighed.

"let me get dressed and I'll send you this one time…"

"No" I said rather abruptly "I'll send him"

'really/" Xaio Rei brighten.

"Of course get ready and I'll pull my jacket and shoes on as soon as I finish these dishes."

Xaio Rei nodded happily bowed stiffly to his father and raced out as soon as he turned the corner.

"such formality for you" I said to Syaoron who dropped the dishes into the sink.

"My mother insisted and Suki insisted he please his grandmother since she didn't"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't I tell you that Zhou Wei was my intended but I married Suki instead?"

"you failed to mention that small detail" I said emotionlessly.

I heard him breathe a sigh and turn to leave the kitchen

"Thanks Sakura…I'm really glad you came back…"

Perhaps that's all I needed from him, because that sure as hell brighten my day and even dropping Xaio Rei off and meeting Yume wasn't so bad.

Who is Yume? Let me tell you of my trip with Xaio Rei first…

It was a beautiful spring morning as Xaio Rei walked gentlemanly next to me. I felt important to have such a boy stand there next to me!

It was perfect as I talked to him as if I was royalty being escorted by her best man! Then when we entered the schoolyard I notice people didn't dress as I did. I was dressed in a tailored black skirt and a smart black jacket over my beige turtleneck. You ask of my hair? It was in a simple French twist.

I looked rich! To them but to me… Well I was a normal woman.

"Xaio Rei! I thought you're mama was dead!" a little girl said sneering at him.

She had broken the silence that had descended upon all the students and their parents when I had walked into the schoolyard with Xaio Rei.

I saw Xaio Rei turn red in embarrassment and knew he was raise not to speak badly of the opposite sex not that his father "didn't" do that .

I noticed the Girl looked strangely familiar and it hit me when her snotty mother walked up.

"well Suki…nice to see you still walking!"

"Yume Shingo! The big slut on the whole block this side of Tokyo? What are you doing in society?"

"Sakura?" She said surprisingly. She finally had gotten a better look. "well no wonder you dressed better than Suki did! Well it's about time the schoolteacher Sakura got back to teach!"

"actually I'm here to settle things' Sakura smiled her chilling smile and saw Yume readjust her stance.

My best skill…to run doubt of their standing with me, it was my profession, it was who I was but then again I couldn't very well say that.

"Things?" Yume laughed a little shockingly "What things? You're sister's death? That was so yesterday!"

"Yesterday? I know…your death on the other hand" I picked up my hand and looked at my nails.

Yume backed away a little. "You bluff!"

"Yume…" I looked up with my "piercing" emerald eyes. "Yu should know me better…I never joke" I placed my hand back on Xaio Rei's shoulder and placed a smile on my face.

"You know I wouldn't be so haughty"

"I'd say the same for you" I said back stepping up to her as she stepped back in fright.

"You stay away from me!" She screeched and made sure everyone had her attention "I'll scream and with these witnesses! You can't hurt me" she held a mighty smile on her lips and I smiled just as sinister as my deadly smile could get and crouched looking like I was ready to harass her at any given moment.

With a yelp she pulled her and her daughter away form Xaio Rei and me. What I actually did? Bent down and kissed Xaio Rei goodbye actually…funny huh? How intimidating looks can get!

Heh!

"Bye!" Xaio Rei waved and I waved back…I loved this little boy with my whole heart already…he was in my life as much as Zang Zi and I'd make sure everyone would know that…But then…there were some things I needed to deal with first… like the man of the "house".

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Well Syaoron…let's talk…"

Syaoron lifted an eyebrow slightly and titled his head to me. "What happened to Li?"

"Don't push your luck," I stated as I slid into the chair next to him and graced him with my emotionless eyes.

"I wasn't pushing it," he said softly straightening him self up.

"So tell me… Why is it that your son doesn't truly trust you?"

"I don't know actually"

I glanced at him. He looked at his hands and seemed to be also depressed.

"Why don't you?"

"Well…since Suki didn't work and couldn't really cook, I just never had and father to son kind of activity"

"Workaholic dad? Just like mine till the day he died…"

"Yeah I guess you could say that…"

"And what else can I assume?" I asked a smirk on my face.

He smiled that smile that took me on a ride more than eight years ago…

"Nothing else" he replied "it's hard to deal with Xaio Rei and Zhou Wei but now you two…I'm only one man"

"Hey!" I looked at him seriously "I don't need you to look after me…as far as I'm concerned…I'm looking after you!"

"Hey…"

"Don't assume things about me Syaoron…I'm not the teenage girl that left you five years ago"

"Could've fooled me Sakura…But I knew as soon as you entered my house yesterday afternoon that you had changed dramatically"

"Oh"

That was all that I could've uttered. He noticed…but he didn't say anything…then again…I was ranting as soon as I entered the house…

"Yeah…so?" he asked, "Done questioning? What are the police?"

I laughed. Those police were dumb sometimes and needed FBI's to drill people but then again I don't think he would've understood if I said that…instead I answered.

"Actually I was just getting started…"

Without meaning to I had given him a very seductive glare I kept for opponents I needed to get close to.

"Oh…"Syaoron said looking at my gaze then I felt the chill as he in turn gave me the look up and down.

I got up to hide the surprised look on my face and told him simply… "I've learned that emotions don't help much Syaoron…In this world so I no longer carry so much…"

"I see" He said and I glanced over to see he had again concentrated his gaze at his hands.

"Syaoron…who is Xaio…"

I stopped…this wasn't a question I should just ask him I mean…my missions are personal…and if by chance the last name did mean they were related that would mean I would have to find out for myself.

"I got to run…" I mumbled and got up.

"What was the question?" he asked puzzled by my change.

"Nothing of an important matter…I'm sorry to have bothered you on such short notice…I should know better than to bug you before you need to go to work."

"It's really nothing"

"But you're a CEO for Li Corp aren't you?"

"You know?" Syaoron asked incredulous

I rolled my eyes slightly "Just because I don't live with you doesn't mean I don't get news in Taiwan"

"Oh…"

"Well…if that's all I need to go and finish some loose ends…"  
"All right" Syaoron sighed and let me go as he started to gather his papers again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I sighed again. Nothing…nothing on him…the only info that there was in the secret base was that he had a hidden file and that would take days to find out who he was…Xaiolang Li…who is he?

Troubled I logged off and heads to the door. It was time to go and get Xaio Rei and I was always a very punctual person. Juggling things never got in the way of family for me…

…………………………………………………………………………………

I waved at Xaio Rei who seemed surprised to see me.

"What?" I questioned teasingly at him "Didn't expect me?"

"No" Xaio Rei answered truthfully. After last night he didn't dare try to lie, as he knew I was very good in finding them out now…

"Why not?" I asked facing him and walking at the same time.

"Well…ma was never on time or dad…I expected to wait at lease an hour or an hour and a half…"

I frowned "that's way to long for a little Boy like you…"

'Oh" Xaio Rei became silent and lost in thoughts…

I too sighed. These were the worst parents I have ever known so far…Xaio Rei needed more attention and I put a mental not in my head to do just that for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night we took a walk. Xaio Rei and I went to the lake…It brought back so many memories and I let them partial fade in…but not ever enough to gain the whole picture that I tried to put behind me… I watched Xaio Rei carefully as he played near the water edge… I was afraid to look into the water… I couldn't help thinking about what Grandpa Kinomoto told me…the myth hurt me a long time ago and I was paranoid to trust it again…

Xaio Rei giggled and called me a chicken for not wanting to step near the water and I had to prove him wrong so I put a smile on my face and walked over to him. He smirked his father's famous smirk back at me and we both looked into the water…

Xaio Rei screamed…

I tried to turn but I felt his little body next to me as we fell into the water… I caught his arms and stubbornly refused to let go to gravity… I held him near and swan back to the surface and searched for the culprit…Nowhere in sight as I expected…Somehow someone knew that I used to be unable to swim…Thank god I learned for my job…Looking down I saw Xaio Rei shivering in fear…I hoped to god he wasn't going to fear water after this.

It was hard keeping us both aloof the water and trying to grab the dock...It was then that I looked into the water and the same amber eyes I spotted when I was six. I splashed it to disappear but it only distorted the image…looking up I saw Syaoron reach for Xaio Rei and me…

"He can't swim…" Syaoron stated emotionlessly at me.

"I know that…"I said stubbornly "we weren't going for a swim…how did you know we were here?"

"Same place you always go Sakura…I know you remember"

I clenched my teeth together "you're wrong…you don't know me…not anymore…or maybe not ever…"

"What were you two doing if not swimming then?"

I didn't answer…

"Sakura…"

"Someone tried to drown us okay! But I couldn't see who…"

Syaoron eyes lit with fury and he helped me up then carried Xaio Rei. If something like this didn't happen I would have been happt to find his arms wrapped around my waist and the other hand carrying Xaio Rei…but I was already reviewing everything that had happened so far in my mind… Four years of experience told me these events connected in a way and I was determined to find out how they all connected.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I laid down with a sleeping Xaio Rei and stared at his peaceful face…I had just called headquarters to find me more on Madam S. and they knew a gut feeling from me never was wrong and they informed me I'd get an answer soon.

I knew I had no chance in locating Madam S. in Tokyo…I mean with a huge population she could move when I move and that would be to dangerous…To leave Syaoron and Xaio Rei open was not an option. I sighed.

Usually I didn't have burdens on me so it was easier to move around but now…it was too hard…I was unable to sleep so I got up...I knew for a fact Syaoron was up and I needed to talk to him…If he hid anything from me he hadn't yet got any suspicion from me so I had to know more of when I was gone…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I saw him lean a hand against his forehead and I smiled slightly…not at him but a t a dream I once had of watching him as my husband doing this everyday…me cooking and all that stuff…that dream had shattered and blown with the dust but never him…he remained forever stoned in my heart for someday…

He glanced up at the creak of the door and I walked in casually.

"Long night?" I asked first to start a conversation.

"No…just up actually"

"Oh?" why?" I raised an eyebrow slightly and scanned his desk for anything suspicious.

"The incident…and Suki's Death…"

"Oh…"

"I never told you how she died huh?"

"No" I said emotionlessly and hoped it wasn't how my gut had already told me after today's incident.

"Se drowned"

I had no expression as he searched my face but my heart told me

'The gut is never wrong…"

"You're very lucky you learned how to swim…I mean I could've got there to late to even see you two and never you two were…"

He covered his face in stress.

I went around his desk and don't ask me why I did this but I did put my arms around him and hugged him. I even took it a step farther and kissed his forehead with a tiny…Micro kiss okay…

You don't believe me huh?

That's alright…I don't believe myself at the moment…

"It'll be okay…" I said softly and sat next to him as he looked at me. We were at eye level and I looked into his hurt amber eyes…I could swear I almost felt the concrete break but I hid my emotion well as I smiled a little and took his hand in mine. "It'll be okay… Whoever tried that now knows they can't drown me…"

"You may it sound like a joke!" Syaoron said wistfully.

"Yeah so? Whoever the jerk is won't be trying that anytime soon…so why don't you get some sleep and I'll shut this window.

"No…leave it open...I need a few more minutes of fresh air"

He stuck his head out and faced me "So why are you up"

I shrugged " same thing…"

"Oh…"

I smiled "That you're favorite word?"

"I don't know…only for you it seems" he grinned.

I turned away but that flash of silver made me dive for him and push us to the ground. I landed on top of him and

I didn't feel his body….

OKAY I DID!!!

But back to what I was saying…

A glass bottle shattered on his desk. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Thanks Sakura…You saved me.."

"Just from a concussion at the most…" I looked out the window and sure enough no one was there…

I closed the window quickly and he and I cleaned the glass.

"What a night" he said softly.

"Yea" I looked into his eyes and without me knowing I had stepped into his arms and held him there. He too seemed content as he leaned his head on my head and held me tight as well. I wanted to kiss him but I restrained myself and opened the study door.

"See ya tomorrow morning…"

"Yeah" he said and pushed a hand through his hair.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

That was to close...my seals were slowly coming out and that scared the freak out of me…

I'd better get some sleep though and I crawled in bed hoping to not reminisce his body but that OBVIOUSLY didn't work!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I don't like her here!" Zhou Wei said during breakfast. "Syaoron…get rid of her…she's done nothing but put us in danger and mess us up!"

Finally fed up he slammed his coffee down and looked at her square in the face "You will not order sakura to leave!"

I couldn't stand not standing up for myself so I spoke…it was stupid but hey…

"If it would make you all happier I would be glad to leave at your word" I looked at Syaoron and knew he too was a stunned as Zhou Wei.

He drank the remainder of his coffee and headed to his study. He stopped at the door and looked at me then Zhou Wei. "Whatever Xaio Rei wishes…"

Xaio Rei happily ordered me to stay and Zhou Wei stormed out

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was ten at night of a Sunday that I called Zang Zi to see if she was ever going to come. She had happily informed me of how much she missed me and that she'd join me in another week as soon as the house closes. I told her goodnight and hung up to listen to Xaio Rei's even breathing beside me. After the incident…he refused to sleep alone thinking I was sent here to protect him. He got that half right! T was hard to believe I had already been here for a week already and already the incidents were more than enough. I was more use to being the hunter than the hunted so I needed to learn the movements of this enemy quick and the thinking this enemy had to this murder.

Knowing sleep would make me feel better I reluctantly closed my eyes and let myself drift off…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was my cell that woke me and I checked the name to be Headquarters number. Although it was 3 am I didn't care…I wanted to find more connection before the person attempted anymore incidents…

"Find anything?" I whispered

"No, only a recent letter telling you to hurry and kill Xaiolang Li"

I sighed hopelessly "If you find anything else call me because someone is targeting my family as well and I need to stay alert"

"Got ya and X?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful…this may be your most dangerous mission since it contains your family"

"I know…"

"Good luck"

"All right" I hung up and knew this was gong to be very hard to do…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I believe it was around six thirty when I saw that disturbing scene. I had walked into Syaoron's room to ask him what he'd like for Breakfast and instead I found Zhou Wei and him tearing at each other…let's not bring up details since…I'd rather not…

All right…you caught me red-handed…I had decided to ask him and asked Zhou Wei to leave the room. She left huffing but I didn't car. I watched him compose himself and sit.

"What is it?" he asked shaking.

"I wanted to ask you something…"

"Oh? Breakfast can be anything"

I smacked his check lightly "that was only a diversion that stepped into my head"

"Oh?" Syaoron stood next to me "So are you saying you were planning on coming in here with different motives?"

I pushed his chest away lightly as he advanced and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I just wanted to know if you knew a Xaiolang Li?"

He looked at me suspiciously "Why?"

"No reason" I said suddenly and glanced away "Just wondering since I saw the name around…"

"Around where?" he asked moving closer again.

Syaoron looked at me and I knew he was attracted to me…but I didn't want to be just that...I wanted to be so much more to him…so I ignored it…

"Just curious…" I touched his chest lightly and knew I was too! Playing the game…but hey! Anything to finish this mini mission…well almost anything…

He leaned over "why?"

I said the first thing that popped into my head…

"Because I like him…"

Syaoron smiled "Oh really? And you don't even know who he is?"

"No idea actually" I admitted and knew he'd tell me now.

"Simple…Xaiolang Li is ME!"

My mouth dropped…It couldn't be…

A/N: so? How was that?

This longer chapter is for all you little whiners who say my chapter r 2 short! HAPPY?

LOL

Review and tell me

Bribe me to write more

LOL

10


	6. Madam S

A/n: hey!

Thanks 2 all those that reviewed again!

And yes you're bribery worked so here's the new edition to my storie!

Enjoy and review for me again please! And yes I know she didn't know but you got to remember I'm playing with two cultures here, she knows him as Syaoron his Japanese name not Xaiolang his Chinese name. Therefore she could only assume their related from their last name…hello people there's a reason why Syaoron is wanted dead so be patient with me!

LOL

Here we go…on to the storie…

Chapter 5: Madam S.

How could I describe my initial shock from when he uttered those words…Puzzles were starting to fit as Suki's dead…Someone obviously knew that I didn't know how to swim when I lived here and had to also know Xaio Rei was Syaoron and Suki's son… Assuming Madam S. is a girl and Syaoron had just mentioned his mother wasn't to happy with him marrying Suki…But it couldn't be her…why would she want to destroy her own son …But Zhou Wei could be doing it for revenge…But Yume was the one who knew Suki and I can't swim…and was the one who carried a grudge against Suki and I for spreading the rumor that she slept with the math teacher for her A, (which was true 4 you're info…)

I had to go write my thoughts and do connections…Plus I already knew in my gut, Madam S. was getting closer to me…

"Thanks Syaoron…" I said suddenly snapping out of my daze and I noticed he was studying me intently "So you like me?"

I blushed…I'd forgotten how I got him into giving me this answer I needed.

"If you want…" I said and left before anymore could be said…it'll be something he needed to figure and something I already knew to well…

"Hey!" Syaoron called after me

I halted, and then turned around…I never expected him to be right in front of me…

Then again when I didn't function right I couldn't sense anything coming at me…After all these years my trainers had been telling me of an obvious weakness that I never knew…It seemed it was love and family…

He settled his lips down upon mine and I didn't know what else to do but respond by drawing him closer and letting him evade my defenses…I melted against him immediately. I asked him after he removed his lips from mine and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Do you know anyone that would want you dead?" I asked breathing a little harder than usual to regain my normal heartbeat…

He smiled and nipped my lips a little playfully "you"

"Seriously" I said pushing him off.

"I don't know then…"

So I did the only thing I could when Xaio Rei walked into the hall to call for me and I stood there with his daddy barely dressed in anything. I walked off towards Xaio Rei and pulled him back to bed, I ignored Syaoron and I could hear him swear and pound on his study door…I ignored it…he'd get over it, like Suki's death…"

I had others things to worry about…such as my mission…and first priority is finding Madam S. and finding out why she wanted Syaoron dead…

The entire list of suspects just didn't all connect…unless the worked together to bring us down….but why did they hire me? Is it just a game I'm playing into? What really is going on?

"What were you and daddy talking about?"

I looked at he wide eye boy who stared at me.

"Are you going to leave me to sleep with daddy now?"

I blushed and held him. "No Baby…I'm not…it's just you're daddy and I have to straighten this incident of someone pushing us into the lake out…"

"Oh…" Xaio Rei quieted down and buried his head "it's okay if you like daddy more than me because mommy did to… she said he could please her…"

"Don't speak of such things anymore…I love you just as much as I love your daddy…"

I tucked Xaio Rei in and thought of his words as well…he must not have wanted to sleep alone at all! Or maybe he'd been too young when they kicked him out to his own room.

Anyways troubled I looked to the picture of Zang Zi I had in the dresser by my bed. I slowly traced her smiling face and wondered if things would ever get better and I'd get to see her…I snapped up and decided to give Headquarters a call.

After a brief call to headquarters telling them to contact Madam S. and have her call me they knew something was up…I never got close to the person that hired me unless I had good reason to…such as this mission was the utmost importance I told them. They understood quite well and after that I called my little girl…

"Zang Zi?" I questioned

"Ma?"

"HAi…"

"How are you?" her excited little voice reached me and I felt relief flood through me.

"What's taking you so long pumpkin…I missed you…"

"The House is still closing so Sadako said by then end of this week she can arrange for everything plus me to come live with you…"

"That's good…Love you and…I…"

I heard her sigh a little "Have to go?"

"Yea" I said softly back "Sorry pumpkin…but I'll make it up when you come…you knows I always do…"

"All right"

I felt kind of bad but I let it go with my frozen emotions… I needed to think…to connect who was my enemy and who was my friend…I felt like I couldn't trust anybody now…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I must've been dead tired last night because it was 6:30 the time I crawled out of bed and woke Xaio Rei up for school. I lazily did breakfast and didn't straighten till Syaoron came in with a mumbled "good morning"

Obviously he hadn't had the best of sleep either…

I only nodded and pointed him to sit bringing his plate with Xaio Rei's first as he also zoomed in after his father.

I noticed how they both sat the same and ate the same. It brought a tired smile to my face as I sat with a thud and followed suit to their eating…only much slower…

Before I knew it Syaoron had reached over and pulled my chair closer to his letting me lean on his shoulder and eat…I was too tired to refuse so they're I was leaning on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around my waist eating tiredly.

Xaio Rei grinned from across the table and I blushed finding a little strength to remove my head from his shoulder. His arm tightened on my waist and he whispered for me to stay put.

If his shoulder didn't feel so great and I was more awake I would've retorted to him…but this morning I was just not into it.

Suddenly Xaio Rei got up and headed upstairs again. U lifted an eyebrow suspiciously and looked at Syaoron's face to see if he signaled anything…

"I forgot my stuff upstairs…" Xaio Rei said heading the rest of the way up…

I felt Syaoron become less tense and I knew he had signaled Xaio Rei to get out…You ask, "Why does Sakura know" huh?

Well it's pretty easy to figure when Xaio Rei never forgets anything and Syaoron never tenses up for no damn reason…I did the only thing I could and looked at him with a tired version of suspicion…

"Why did you signal him to leave?"

He gave me the "innocent" amber eye look but his eyebrow lifted giving him away…

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about…" I yawned slightly and felt him pull me against him. I glanced up again and was surprised to find his face inches from mine.

I did the only thing I could…Lifted an eyebrow…

"Saku…do you really like me? Or are you just saying…"

I put my eyebrow back down and smiled a little…men! Still stuck on the tiniest thing that doesn't even worry us women's…

"What do you think?"

"Saku…"

Frustrated I noticed his lips coming down on mine and reacted quickly. I grabbed the rice ball from my plate and pressed my lips to his gently to stop his speedy reaction…I watched him open his mouth with half closed eyes and I stuck the sucker into his mouth with a smirk. He wasn't to happy let's just say…

I of course…faked innocence

"What? I thought you were hungry!"

"I was! For something else" he grumpily chewed the rice ball and I got out of his grasp to clean up the dishes…

"Serves you right for trapping me…"

"Saku…this isn't the end"

"It is when I say it is," I cheerfully announced to him.

"Saku…"

"Time isn't letting me talk to you Syaoron…it's telling me wash dishes…send Xaio Rei"

I quickly started the water and heard him curse to my delight…nothing made me expect what happened next...

Syaoron put his dish into the sink and placed his hand on my hip. Immediately I was alerted but to no anvil as he gently pushed against me and hugged me softly…

"Let go!" I stated feeling violated…What else to do then to even up the score…

I finished washing and turned with a "grin" of my own towards him. Lightly draping my hand over his neck I inched him closer with a seductive smile. Pressing against his lean body I could feel his excitement and my smile widened as our lips touched …next thing he kissed was air as I slipped out professionally and grabbed my coat…

"Let's go Xaio Rei!"

"Hell No Saku…" Syaoron said from the kitchen…I decided to wait outside and watched as an aggravated Syaoron paced the front doorway with a clenched fist at me. I smiled back and waved a little seductively.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I noticed Xaio Rei's discomfort at once when he and I neared the school ground…

"What is it?" I asked worried. When he didn't reply I stepped in front of him and squatted to his size to look at his eyes…he adverted his gaze but I skillfully caught his chin and forced his gaze on mine.

"What is it?" I repeated sternly this time.

"Nothing…it's just…"

I searched his eyes and sighed, "They're picking on you, and being a decent young man you are…you're not fighting back!"

He stared at me confusingly as if I was a psychic.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure this out Xaio Rei"

"Oh"

I smiled at tilted his head back to look at mine. "Is it Yumi leading them on about your mom again?"

He nodded and I sighed knowing that "I" was going to have another talk to Yumi's mother.

"Listen…how about I have another chat with Yumi's mom?"

"Right now?" Xaio Rei asked

I nodded "right here…right now"

Xaio Rei face brightened then dimmed…"Dad would…"

"Never know," I said with a small glint in my eyes…

"He will though…He always…"

"Look Xaio Rei…You deal with your schoolwork I got you're dad covered" I smiled.

After all a sweet word or two won't hurt him…

I should've never thought that…

"Yume Shingo…"I announced

Everyone looked at Xaio Rei and me and knew that today I meant business. I walked straight over to the girl and her mother and gave them my best "smile".

"It's such a nice day isn't it?"

"What dod you want?" she said spitefully.

"I raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. I sighed regretfully "and I was trying to be nice first…"

Yume glared at me.

I did nothing but return it with a lift of my eyebrow to a half-smile.

"I heard that Xaio Rei isn't having the best school days because of your miniature you"

Yume laughed, "I see! I didn't know boys were tattle tellers to!"

It was my turn to laugh "Actually this came from better sources…such better sources that I heard it could affect your dear husband job at Li Corp…"

I tilted my head "poor Yume…ending up in the scum she was in years ago…all over again…"

"Shut up!" Yume said her nails curling in anger "You'd better not utter a word to his father because his father believes me more…"

"More than me?" I asked calmly

"Yes!" she hissed and made a grab for my hair.

I reacted quickly dodging it and tripping her. With a thump she landed on her ass.

"Look wench! Don't mess with Xaio Rei again or you will hear from me again! I warn you as the last time Yume! Keep you and miniature you away from Xaio Rei!" I looked at the crowd "anyone else who does there dirty work for them can see Mr. Li in his office or even better a talk with me!"

Everyone backed away as the bell rang and I kissed Xaio Rei goodbye. I noticed his happier expression and knew I had done him a right today…He'd be happier when I picked him up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I never expected to go home to a bitch to!

This bitch? Zhou Wei…

I heard her dirty words as she accused me of putting them all in danger…

"Mrs.Li…I swear your grandson almost drowned because of her…if Syaoron hadn't been there…I understand…good…I can't wait to be home…thank you…"

I found out later what it really was that she talked about… but that will be later…first thing's first…Syaoron was still all over me about the whole Xaiolang deal…

You want to know how it ended1 I WON!

Okay…

I didn't…but it was only because of this…

"What's for dinner?" he asked

"You" I answered lightly with a smile

"And you?" he wrapped an arm around me and I slipped out as easily as he grabbed. A no look on my face as I brushed by him…

"Only you…"

"For you to eat?" he asked with a smile

"Maybe…"

"Saku…give me that straight answer I've been asking for…"

"It hasn't even been a whole day yet…"

"Giving me time to remember…" Syaoron pinned me against the dining room wall and leaned down. "Tell me Saku…"

He trailed his ahands down my body and I lost my train of thoughts…so I said…

"Why the hell not? I do like you A lot"

He was pleased by his expression and his action. His mouth clamed down on mine and I didn't refuse his hard kiss bruising me. I didn't react entirely but I didn't stop him as well…s I guess I was my fault for not…and it was my heart's fault for not denying…

"Since when?" He asked softly and caressed my hair. I couldn't help but say…

"Since I met you…"

He looked at me in shock…

"How come you never told me?"

"I did", I said and blocked that painful yet loving memory…I pushed away as my cell went off.

"Excuse me but drag Xaio Rei downstairs to eat…Zhou Wei to…"

I picked up my cell.

"Yea?"

"X isn't it?" A high pitched voice asked

I paused looking at Syaoron and put a hand up to have him hold for a few seconds…I went upstairs.

"You are madam S…am I correct?"

"Very…I'd just come to realize from your headquarters that you are hesitating to do this mission?"

"Why do you want him dead?" I asked coolly as if it was a everyday question.

A laugh was heard and then a pause "That's none of your business but I stand to gain everything from his demise…ha-ha…I'm willing to double the fortune if you get rid of him quickly…Let's say five grand?"

I clenched my fist and knew that was a lot of money I could use but…to kill the one I wanted to have ever since I was six…

"I'll let you think about this and call you back in a few days…think it over carefully…"

"I understand" I said calmly and hung up. My hand shook even as I headed downstairs and met Syaoron on the stairs. Before I knew it I was against the wall in the upstairs hallway with Syaoron's face inches from mine. His amber eyes searched mine… I avoided it but he stubbornly put his hand under my chin.

"Why did you never tell me Saku…?"

"I already told you…" I put my cold voice up looking past him stubbornly. "I told you before I left"

"Then how come I have no memory of it?" Syaoron whispered banging his fist into the wall behind me. I didn't flinch but stare at him…

"What you remember and what I remember is not the concern now…drop it Syaoron."

"Why?"

"Because I said so" I said coldly and pushed him off "it's not my fault you don't remember so don't you dare blame this on me…besides what did it matter, you were engaged to Suki anyways…all I would've did was complicate the whole situation…"

"That's why you left…is that it?" Syaoron asked softly facing my emotionless face

"Maybe…maybe not…"

"It was!" he said angrily

"Perhaps…" I squeezed pass him and went downstairs.

That night he didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to him. There was nothing to say so Xaio Rei chatted as Zhou Wei, Syaoron, and I ate in silence. I only spoke when Xaio Rei wanted feedback…I felt bad but I wasn't about to admit that! I was the one going in circles not him…

I should've known that wouldn't be the end when I washed the dishes and Zhou Wei headed upstairs with Xaio Rei. I should've expected him to be behind me and force himself on me…but somehow…I knew…I didn't care…

I let him have his way as he ravished me freely… personally I was just as greedy urging him on and kissing him back with just as much passion…nothing could be wrong…All except the fact that he could get killed by me anytime…I shouldn't let him get close…I shouldn't…

I doubt that would've stopped us from taking each other right there in the kitchen…

What stopped us was Xaio Rei coming in to ask for a goodnight kiss from his father.

I watched as Syaoron composed himself and kissed his son ruffling his hair. I took the chance and walked out with him. I could see he wasn't pleased with my movement…but I didn't care…he was the first…and only one to ever make me lose control…and he was to close already…I pushed and held him only at bay this time. I could tell as his desire written amber eyes stared at me. Next time…there was no stopping.

A/N:

Okay that was really nothing to this chapter but more detail so I hope you all don't mind and read the next chapter n/e ways!

I swear it'll hit a small climax next chap…Syaoron gets a big surprise with Saku so be ready to join them in Hong Kong!!!

LOL

Review always get me writing!!!


	7. For Love Or Duty? Enter Xaio Ru

A/N: all right! You're bribery has worked again and here we go to chapter 6 yes this will review a little more of these complicated love story so remember to review and if need to ask question and I will try to answer! So Review and Read this! Please!

Oh! And thanks to all those who reviewed last time!

Chapter 6: For Love or Duty? Enter Xaio Ru

Smiling as Xaio Rei got out of bed heading groggily into the bathroom I headed to the bedroom door to go cook breakfast. I touched the doorknob and hesitated. I don't why I stopped now and just remembered that if I went down there I was touchable to Syaoron…

I've been meaning to push him away now but…it seems that I just can't with all the things that he's been doing and I've been participating. It's now making it seem as if I used the mission to come here to be with him… It makes it seems as if all I wan to do is be Suki to him because now she's gone and can be mine…I'm feeling low and dirty right now…I shouldn't even be still having feeling for my Brother-in-law!

With a sigh I opened the door…I couldn't just very well spend the day avoiding him if I wanted to cook for Xaio Rei…plus the fact that he does own this house!

Besides since when did Kinomoto sakura…Agent X fear a man! Tired of contemplating to myself I walked downstairs and peeked around the corner to the kitchen…The Man wasn't up!

Taking a load of my mind I started to prepare breakfast and hummed to myself. This was a life I really wanted…to be nothing but a mother, have a loving husband, and have a respectable name.

Setting down the plates a smile touched my lips briefly as I congratulated myself on completing breakfast. As I went to pick up the "Master's" Tray I felt arms wrap around my waist trailing my hipbone and a warm breath against my neck.

"Ohayo" Syaoron whispered.

I froze and gathered all the strength I could muster into one. I turned around to retort to him only to find my lips connect to his and those amber orbs sinking me deeper into their pools of darkness.

Breaking free my emotionless face looked directly at his and I spat "Get off!"

His clam expression turned into a concerned one and he reached out for me. I jerked back…okay more than back but WAY Back. I gave him a bored expression I had worked hard on back in training.

"Don't tell me you think we're together?"

Syaoron's eyes flashed in anger and clench his fist. "Saku…"

"Look" I looked at him with another bored expression and turned my head to look at something else. "I don't need to be Suki okay! Don't think of ever replacing me with her!"

By now I knew those words hurt…but DAMN they hurt me a lot more to say them! I watched as he bent his head and his bangs covered his eyes. When he looked up there was pain and distraught in his eyes.

"You're not Suki to me!"

I huffed a breath out in sarcasm.

Pain hit him again and he raised his voice up a notch more.

"You aren't her to me Saku…you're not! You don't know the hell I went through for her"

I could do nothing as his tears poured over his cheeks and then I thought of what a horrible person I am to have not known all the hurt he had inside to himself. I pressed his head into my shoulder and I cuddled him like a child. The last moment's fight off my mind I just wanted to hold him…the man had finally broken down…

Syaoron babbled on…and I listened "I gave up everything for her yet she never saw any of what I gave up for her…She was different as we had more time together…My mother disapproved of her so much that she wanted to please my mother…she wanted that more than me! She wanted it so much she wished so hard for Xaio Rei to be a boy…Soon I'd find out that she only cared about herself…" He said bitterly staring into my eyes. His amber eyes bore right down to my soul at that minute that I held him tight and buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"She hated living here with us…she wanted to live in Hong Kong…in the mansion we should've lived in…to be a part of my family…She didn't want to be an outcast with me…"

"Outcast?" I whispered against

"Because I stood up my fiancée Zhou Wei…to marry Suki…My mother ordered me to stay here till I could divorce Suki…I was banished here but I was happy to be with Suki…at the time…"

"But how did Zhou Wei…"

"My mother found out and sent her over here…again I'm in banishment until I return married to her…" Syaoron said angrily.

I looked into his eyes and felt the years of isolation and pain. I gently pushed my lips to his and felt him take me into his arm and I knew that this was right for the moment... Looking behind his head I saw Xaio Rei standing at the door and I was about to push Syaoron off when Xaio Rei shook his head no and crept in. He slid himself into his seat and I gently pushed Syaoron down into a chair. He looked at me like a lost child and I settled him down. I placed his food in front of him and I cut a piece of the pancake. I blushed slightly when Xaio Rei grinned at me feeding his father. I turned away from even Syaoron's eyes and concentrated on staring at other things in the kitchen trying to memorize each detail. Slowly I slinked against Syaoron and listen to his heartbeat. I smiled a little as he started to eat himself and feed me. Although I shook my head no I knew he wouldn't quit so I opened my mouth and watched Xaio Rei send another grin towards my way…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Perhaps it was because I wanted to be what he said that I didn't say much about it…perhaps that's what caused me to be so happy…but it all started when I sent Xaio Rei to school. Walking along the Cherry Blossom valley I watched as he weaved in and out of the trees ushering me on. I sent a smiled back and when we got to the gates everyone quieted when they saw me…I smiled gently to him though and kissed his forehead…today however he whispered a little something extra to me…

"Thank you Auntie Sakura…you made daddy happy! Daddy hasn't been so happy since I was a little boy…"

I smiled kindly back at him. "Xaio Rei…You're still a little boy…"

He smiled at me for once and his amber eyes melted my cold heart as much as his dad's did. He leaned over for the very first time since I saw him and kissed me on the cheek "Auntie Sakura…I wouldn't mind you being my mommy!" with a grin he fled to the front doors of the huge school.

I stared stunned at those words and such affection from my nephew… Pasting a smile to my lips I walked happily back home…I didn't even mind the drugging kiss Syaoron greeted me back home with. I merely smiled and pushed him off to work.

Even I never realized that the next doorbell would only threaten my existence with Syaoron but put our lives into danger…

I answered the door and Syaoron stood there again. I smiled slightly at him but he gave me a curious look. "Silly you should be at work!" I pouted slightly.

"Hi!" he said instead and sent a warm smile towards me.

"Syaoron! You silly man!" I scolded

"Me? No! I'm Xaio Ru…Syaoron's younger brother…"

"OH!" I gasped at the resemblance… "I'm so sorry…"

"You should be!" a shrilly voice snapped at me.

Well what do you know! It was the one and only Zhou Wei…

"Thank God you're here Xaio Rei…take me away from this horrid place!" She said dramatically with her arms flayed open towards her "supposed" savior.

He smiled a wirily smile at Sakura.

"Hey Saku…"Syaoron said coming out of the bedroom. He stopped and looked at his brother who his fiancée was all over.

"Xaio Ru?"

Xaio Ru smiled and offered his brother a smile. "Well Syaoron mother had requested I come escort you to Hong Kong…you are now out of banishment!"

Syaoron looked at Sakura…

"So Soon…"

A/n: okay this was just a little more Background for all of you so don't be mad!

Since this is a short chapter next chapter will be longer and explain Hong Kong.

3


	8. The Good and Bad

A/N: all right…I know the last chapter wasn't the best but it's leading up to something so don't be mad at me! I haven't had a lot of time to write since finals started and I'm trying to do good so the next few chapter will be shorter but that just means I'll update faster the faster I get review. So without any more delay here's chapter 7! Read and review please!

Chapter 7: The Good and Bad

I took a breath as Xaio Ru's words entered my mind and comprehended it…

"Hong Kong?" I asked hesitantly

Xaio Ru nodded and stared at his brother.

I felt stress enter my system and I also to turned to Syaoron who nodded just a little at his brother.

"Wonderful" Xaio Ru said with a smile "You'll arrange everything right?"

"I…" Syaoron trailed off and held a finger up for him to wait a moment. In a matter of seconds Syaoron pulled out a planner and shook his head. "I won't be free for another three weeks…"

Xaio Ru frowned slightly.

I sighed helplessly…how could I protect them if they were going to be a whole country apart? Being in Taiwan was a lot closer to begin with…

"I'll arrange it," I said trying to hide the regret fullness of the situation.

" Great!" Xaio Ru said, "I'll help you"

I smiled at his "hint" for wanting to help all of a sudden.

"No thanks…I arrange better and faster on my own…if you can just tell me what needs to be done I can take over…" I took out some paper and a pen. I looked at Syaoron intently and he stared at me with confused written eyes to…

I suppose he thought I wanted time alone with him since he lead me to his office and was suppose to talk about the moving. 'I' soon realized that he had his mind set on ravishing me instead.

He bent his head and pressed his warm lips to my forehead and pulled me into his arms.

"I know I maybe asking to much but…I'd like it if you came with us…"

I pulled out of his embrace with a quick smiled and sat down slowly.

"Well of course I'll be going as well…who would take care of you two?"

Syaoron smiled and got the hint…I meant business.

As he listed things to me that needed to be complete I remarked on a few and scribbled intently on the sheet of paper. I never noticed his glances at me until he paused for quite a while and I glanced up to meet his gaze. We both looked away if you must know and continued on with the list of things I needed to get done. As soon as he finished with his list I hurried out to perform this duty. I'd have to call Sadako immediately of the change of plans.

"Sadako?"

"Yeah?" I heard her voice enter through the line.

"I need you to cancel the move to Japan paper…"

"Why? Are you coming home? Because I just closed you're house to ano…"

"No…I need you to find a house in Hong Kong…possibly near the Li's…"

"Okay…you're lucky the deal to the house in Japan wasn't yet through…"

"Good…How's Zang Zi?"

"Fine…doing great in school and has a daily stream of boys who wish her a happy goodbye…" Sadako chuckled

I smiled and opened my drawer to look at the girl I held in my arms…

"She's grown quite well…"

"Yes…So Sakura…not to be nosy all of a sudden by why name Zang Zi her name?"

" First of all Sadako…it's none of your business…and well… I liked the name…"

"Oh…Well I'll have her transcripts canceled to the school in Japan to what school?"

"Oh…Um… hold on a sec!" I stuck my head out of my bedroom door to run smack into Syaoron's arms. My eyes widened for the barest of seconds…okay more…but anyway I looked into his eyes and signaled him not to speak any nonsense.

"What school will Xaio Rei attend?"

"Hong Kong Academy" he answered and attempted to say more.

Stressed I tiptoed and placed a kiss on his lips to get him to shut his trap. Smiled sweetly and shut my bedroom door in his face. Guys! They were all so alike. I'm sure he'd end up staring at the door that closed in front of his face for minutes if not Hours…They all just needed a little bit of affection…

"Hong Kong Academy" I repeated to Sadako

"Done…it'll be easier to transfer there since it's closer to Taiwan and it'll definitely cost you less to move there…"

"Yeah…I calculated the same conclusion…Tell Zang Zi I love her and arrange for my things to be sent here ASAP okay?"

"Done your highness!" Sadako laughed and hung up.

I listened to the ring tone for a moment longer than picked up the paper to call the moving company and real estate agent…The house needed to be sold and furniture needed to be moved.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well the next few days passed by quickly as I settled the date to move next week and what do you know! I sold the house…To Yume….

Figured! She always wants my leftovers heh!

But going on…let's not waste time explaining her weak comebacks of why she wanted this house…I was through with her the first moment I met her…don't get me wrong…I'm not being cocky, I'm simply stating the truth.

On this fine day though I finished every last detail and we were ready to move out in another three days and ship back to Hong Kong…

But this is when I found him to be more demanding…not only did I have him all over me but I noticed the same attraction came form Xaio Ru as well…That's right…his brother…

You ask how do I know? Well let me tell you of a certain walk I took and where I met him…

It was a beautiful night by the lake and all I wanted to do was relax before another hectic day with home inspectors came along. He came up to me…

"Sorry for the great hassle…I guess I wasn't much help…" Xaio Ru said embarrassed slightly.

"No problem…"I smiled my fake smile slightly and groaned inwardly. I didn't really want company…especially someone who looked like Syaoron…

Because of this I got up and headed back towards the house.

He followed me "where are you headed? He asked curiously

"To take a long shower," I said without looking back I stretched lazily and opened the front door. Grabbing a towel on the way to the bathroom I quickly stripped and stepped out of my clothes. Feeling the warm spray lightened my mood and I felt better.

I continued to massage my aching muscles from all the work I've been doing and I guess that's when I felt the hand grab my breasts. I gasped and pushed my wet locks out of my hair but all I heard was the door closing to the bathroom. My eyes darkened as I read the words the person wrote to me on the steamed glass.

'You're beautiful'

It chilled my very bones and I thought it was Syaoron at first but what happened next a few days later told me Syaoron would never violate me that much.

It was that night when I had just finished giving Xaio Rei my goodnight kiss and Syaoron finished trying to pursue me. I closed the door and sighed a relief. I had let down my guard and didn't notice when a shadow casts over me. I struggled instantly and felt wet lips splay over my warm ones. I was definitely disgusted! I felt the person haul me up against the wall and press slimy kisses down y neck. I noticed the hairstyle immediately as Syaoron's but I knew fully well that he'd just left for his office before I shut the door. Leaving the other one Xaio Ru…

I knew I couldn't just deliberately hurt him but he WAS asking for it. How? Well first of all you don't attempt to rape a woman, and you don't force yourself on her. I was out of reasoning with him now… he was trying to fondle my breasts and that cut his lifeline short. I finally let my guard down and held onto him. He sensed me letting my guard down and I pressed a kiss to his lips. I wished I didn't since it was the next to the sickest thing I ever did! This man couldn't kiss! I've killed better man who could kiss better than this!

Letting him feel me up I finally got my knee in the right position and held him back. He looked into my eyes and I smiled. It felt good to kick him in his balls.

He doubled over but I sidestepped his body and as he rose back up I punched his face as hard as I could…I even considered ripping a little of my shirt open and running to Syaoron about his horrid brother trying to rape me but I thought better! I didn't need a man to run to! I could take out the trash by myself!

Of course I threw him out and went to bed with my knife under my pillow in my hand. I wasn't afraid to use this and if he valued his balls he'd not try again. Luckily he didn't try again but in the future? I don't know about that…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Today was the big day…I sat next to Xaio Rei with Xaio Ru on the other side of Xaio Rei. Syaoron and Zhou Wei sat in front of us. I spent my time staring out the window and talking to Xaio Rei. I could feel Xaio Ru's amber eyes staring at me as I readjusted Xaio Rei to a better sleeping position. I ignored it and continued to look out at the clouds we touched and was captivated at the fluffiness that the plane touched turned into hazy fog before my eyes. I was dead tired but I couldn't fall asleep, not with him! A seat away…I was endangered…and Sakura Kinomoto was the predator NOT the prey…

It was during the time we were getting off the plane that I got a interesting phone call from headquarters. They decided to tell me Madam S. had also come to oversee the completeness of the Murder of Syaoron Li. With this thought in mind my real mission came back into session in my head. I didn't want anything more than to tie e in but that was what I was doing…baiting myself into a larger game I still had to figure out…but what?

You ask how can I describe this mansion in front of my eyes? There's nothing to say but BEAUTIFUL…the Li mansion was a castle in my eyes that I wanted…and could've been…

"Like it?" Syaoron whispered into my ear.

"It's breathtaking," I concluded trying to sound disinterested. I could tell I hurt his feeling but damn him!

The mansion was set upon three whole acres of land. I could see a cherry blossom valley (I have a liking towards the flowers I was named after if you wonder why I took notice of that first) with that I could see a magnificent garden in the background as well. The house was also beautiful… It had a driveway to the door and the white accented the green and pink in the background…I like this house instantly…the people inside…another story…

Before even going I had dressed myself in a white Chinese dress that split at the knee respectfully. I gathered my hair back in a bun and stuck a chopstick in my hair to adorn my bun. I choose White for a reason; purity…

We arrived and I was conscience of the lady in white. She held a fan delicately in her right hand while her piercing dark eyes stared at us as we came out one by one…I've been to Hong Kong before…To assassinate a man at one point in my career. I knew how to greet these kinds. I pasted a "kind" smile on my face and walked towards her without waiting for them.

I bowed stiffly and looked back up "Mrs. Li…It's a pleasure to see you waiting for us…" I gestured Xaio Rei over "I suppose you know this is your grandson Xaio Rei"

Xaio Rei bowed quite stiffly as well and received an approved nod from his grandmother. That seemed to lighten his stress and I felt his tense body relax.

"You are?" She asked speaking for the first time.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself first. I bowed again "My name is Kinomoto sakura…Xaio Rei's Aunt…"

I saw her widen her eyes from underneath my eyelashes. I watched her carefully as she composed her emotionless mask again. I hid a smile and knew I could play her game…

"I welcome you into the Li House Miss Kinomoto…" She nodded and Zhou Wei greeted her before stepping in. I saw Yelan smile and knew the mistake Zhou Wei had made. Xaio Rei attempted to go inside as well and I saw Yelan stare at him. I lightly put a hand on his shoulder and pushed my hands out gracefully.

"Please Mrs. Li…lead us in" I offered with a tiny smile. She looked at me in wonderment and led us in. it was always polite to let those who invited you to lead.

Yelan impressed turned to me "Miss Kinomoto…no need for such formality call me Yelan-sama"

"As you wish Yelan-sama," I said with another bow. I smirked secretly 'too easy'

As the night progressed it was this that remained in my head by the end of the night.

"Ying Fa (My Chinese name) I'd like to have you as an addition to the Li's for sure…my son Xaio Ru has expressed an interest in you…"

I would've said 'HELL NO!' if it was anyone else but I needed to be liked so I faked a blush and bowed my head

"I feel honored Yelan-sama that you would think such things…I really have no answer to this question…"

The old Chinese mother's like the shy act…they thought it as part of purity…the role I'm playing…

"Accept then…"

I was speechless marry her son Xaio Ru? HELL NO! not in a million years but it wasn't me who spoke it was Syaoron's cold voice that would echo even more than the question…

"NO!" Syaoron said firmly

Yelan raised an eyebrow at that retort

"Why not Syaoron?"

"Because I like Her!" Syaoron said firmly looking his mother square in the face.

I registered the shock on her face as her son defied her word for the second time in her lifetime.

"Don't be greedy!" She said haughtily "You're brother needs a wife and Zhou Wei is already perfect for you…"

"NO!" Syaoron stood…so very indecent if you asked me…

I never expected him to grab my hand and stand "But I love her!" he said stubbornly

If I was myself at the time I would've hit him over the head with his stupid words but since I can't I gasped and looked at Yelan who stood along with Xaio Ru.

"Xaiolang LI! Let go of her!" Yelan commanded

" NO!" Syaoron said holding tightly onto me.

"Well?" Yelan looked at me "Whom do you like Ying Fa?"

"I…"I hesitated as I looked into Syaoron's eyes pleading me and I pulled away… "I don't know Yelan-sama please…I'm ready to retire…"

Yelan nodded and gestured for me to leave is I wished it so…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron followed me up and grabbed me from behind. I felt his hand snake around my waist.

"Sakura…I"

"Don't!" I said harshly "I won't pick you or him! You'll get tired of me Syaoron…You only see me as Suki and I don't want that! I'm SAKURA; SAKU-RA! Understand? Once you see the good and bad I do you'll just feel obligated to stay as you did to Suki…I don't want that from you Syaoron…I don't want your PITY!

"I…Saku…"Syaoron started with determination in his eyes…

A commotion downstairs brought us back to the present as he and I headed down to see what was up…

Yelan and Xaio Ru was nowhere in sight but the servants…

"What do we do Master Xaiolang? This little girl demands to come in here?"

"Where the Mistress?" Syaoron asked

"She went out to play mahjong with Xaio Ru and Miss Zhou Wei…"

"Let this girl in!" Syaoron demanded

I was also curious…perhaps it was something important.

My heart stopped as soon as I saw the little girl stroll in.

"Okaa-san stop hiding1 these people claim to not know me!"

I held my breath and knew I couldn't hide her anymore… I looked at Syaoron's expression as he looked to at Zang Zi.

"Okaa-san…I missed you!"

I sighed and knew what question would tear out of his mouth. I hugged Zang Zi quickly and I knew he took a good look already.

My little girl stared up at me with a worried look constant in her amber eyes. She may have my face but her eyes were a dead giveaway…

"Well at least I understand you're black hair now…" I muttered lowly remembering Yelan-sama's dark charcoal hair…

I smiled a weak smile at my daughter and turned to face Syaoron…I was ready to hear his yell.

He glared from me to my little girl who I held close to me.

"You were molesting my Okaa-san huh?" Zang Zi glared Syaoron's famous Death Glare at him and it connected the last piece to his puzzle…

"Syaoron…" I started

"EXPLAIN!!!" he roared

Hell just broke loose. I lifted my chin…

A/N: well what do you all think?

HAHA

I know big surprise huh?

LOL

Actually it answers who's the daddy to Zang Zi now to all those who wondered…LOL

Well Review and I swear to post Chapter 8: Zang Zi!

6


	9. Zang Zi

A/N: Alrightie ppl! Lyke I promised here is the awaited chapter eight but I must say this chapter nothing major will really happen…just a little on The New found family… But since this one is so uneventful look at this! Double the fun

LOL

Hope u enjoy and now I hope you'll double the reviews…

HEHE

I worked a long tym on this chapter so I better get sum reviews! LOL

Sides it was everyone who bugged me into doing this double chapter release…

REVIEW AND REVIEW!

Chapter 8: Zang Zi

I lifted my chin and stared at him square in the face. How dare he think Kinomoto Sakura would be afraid of him! The gut of this guy!

"Syaoron, You're overreacting!"

"Overreacting? Overreacting huh? Well why wouldn't I Sakura? Look who just walked in…I mean when were you going to tell me? On my deathbed?"

"Actually yes if you don't stop shouting right now!" I replied with a strained whisper.

Syaoron grumbled and let out a long sigh. He waived the curious servants away and crossed his arms when he faces me again.

"Who do you think you are to shout at my Okaa-san!" Zang Zi said angrily.

Syaoron also gave her the death glare and as if it hit Zang Zi hard she gasped and returned the death glare.

"Sakura?" Syaoron said again. His voice more controlled but I cringed inwardly anyways. Him more controlled sounded scarier, but I would never admit that…only to you readers…

I sighed forlornly and looked at him again "Yes Syaoron…This is my daughter Zang Zi Kinomoto, She is yours and my daughter…there! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Syaoron was quiet trying to reassess all the things that had just happened.

"Marry Me!"

I stared at him in disbelief…it suddenly dawned on me why he felt obligated to marry me and I felt the last shreds of my heart rip apart.

"I don't need your charity! Zang Zi and I have been fine for so many years "without" you" I held Zang Zi's shoulder as she also looked at me in wonderment that this was her father and immediately launched upon that idea.

"Okaa-san…can't I get to know my dad then?"

"No!" I shook my head in fear…I didn't want her heart to break if and when I finish my mission it'd just be her and me again.

"Sakura…" Syaoron tried "Please won't you just face it that I want to be a part of your life and Zang Zi's to" Syaoron said softly holding me in his arms. I felt his heart beat underneath where I rested my head and I shook my head no.

"Saku…it just hurts that you didn't tell me…but how…I don't remember…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but…" A tear slid down my face and I chided myself for being weak all of a sudden.

"But I was afraid since she was created the day I told you I loved you…the night before I l left Syaoron…"

"But how come I don't remember?" Syaoron asked softly looking into my emerald eyes. I felt as if his amber ones drew the truth from me as he searched my eyes gently and wiped the lone tear out of the corner of my eye.

"Because you thought I was Suki!" I answered bitterly and looked away. I pulled Zang Zi to me and attempted to leave but I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Saku…let's begin again…"  
"I can't!" I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the pain that filled his eyes.

"Okaa-san…" Zang Zi said softly and I felt her tiny hand tighten in mine. "If that's my Otou-san…can't I stay a while and get to know him; please?"

"NO! Zang Zi…don't you understand you're Otou-san has a different family and he won't be with you and me forever! He won't remember you and me when we leave and it'll hurt you more only Zang Zi…"

Tears filled her eyes as she turned to look at her newfound father. A lone tear fell as she shakily asked if he had a little girl just like her who already filled his heart.

It broke my heart as she was a strong girl like myself and didn't cry much. With tears that threatened to fall as she awaited an answer I wanted to hold my little girl and just disappear wishing this wasn't the way it was…but it was…reality was Harsh…too harsh on my little girl.

"Saku…don't you dare lie to her anymore…"Syaoron said and leaned down to come face to face with his daughter.

"Stop it Syaoron…you shall not need to know Zang Zi…you'll only hurt her more when she and I leave…"

Syaoron ignored my weak protest and pulled Zang zi little body into his embrace. He slowly wiped away her tears and smiled at her. "I'm sorry Zang Zi…you're mother never told me of you…if I knew you'd be with me since the day you were born…" Syaoron paused and looked at the uncertainty that passed over Zang Zi face.

"Don't push me out Zang Zi…let me know you…let me make up the time I lost with you…"

Zang Zi let out a burst of tears and flew into her father's arms. I watched as they embraced as if there was no tomorrow and heard Syaoron whisper that she was his only little girl and he never wanted another little girl as much as he wanted her.

Zang Zi had giggled at that and told her father that he didn't even know her.

He smiled and replied that he felt as if he knows her already because she was so much like him and any of his children would be smart.

Syaoron finally looked back me when he picked up Zang Zi. He smiled and held his hand out to me.

"Saku…please won't you become a family with me?"

I hesitated of course…how could a man just pick up a woman so gratefully like this? Especially since I was his wife's sister? Every doubt in my head cam into view at that moment so I did the only thing I could and turned away from him stubbornly. I wouldn't fall for love again…besides what would he feel? How WOULD he feel if I told him I was a cold-blooded killer?

"Saku…This is perfect for a family…you and me…with the two kids…Xaio Rei needs you and Zang Zi needs me"

"You're wrong…" I said in a whisper "Zang Zi doesn't need you and Xaio Rei only needs me as a aunt, nothing more or less."

Syaoron sighed and set Zang Zi down. I thought quickly of what was to happen and pulled Zang Zi away heading to the front door. Sadly he's pretty fast himself and caught my arm as quick as lighting to. I faced him with my emotionless mask but I felt his amber pools searching mine for some emotion. It was hard to fake it off with him but I tried my best…it must not have work since he held me close and said…

"Don't Saku…don't push me away like this…don't push away my love…I just want you by my side…"

A smirk lit my face and I looked him straight in his eyes. "Funny…you said almost the exact same thing to Suki."

Syaoron eyes touched with worry looked into my cold eyes. I knew I shouldn't do anything worth catching right now…but damn that man knew how to melt my defense.

Syaoron had gently bent his head and the next thing I knew his lips were parting my WILLING ones. I guess we got caught up as one small kiss turned to several rounds. I even forgot my little girl was watching and clung on to him like some common slut. I was NOT dignifies at that moment but I didn't care when I felt Syaoron holding me gently and loving only me. It was a dream that had finally come true and my senses found it hard to break free where my brain has taught me better.

We came up for air and I immediately tried to turn away only to run into his lips again. I opened my eyes and saw my little girl with a grin on her face. I for the first time in years felt a blush rise on my cheeks.

A throat cleared and I broke away looking towards the door and noticed Syaoron and I had other spectators.

"Yelen-sama" I said and bowed my head.

"Xaio-Lang…I believe I still cannot understand why you ravish our guest" Yelen said pointing out the indecency of this "act" she'd just saw. I waited for my turn as she turned and swished her fan a couple times. " Ying Fa…do you understand that Xaio-Lang is engaged to be married any day now?"

"I do…" I said with a low bow. I held Zang Zi's hand as I felt her almost retort back at her grandmother.

Zang zi was born in Taiwan, which taught her Chinese, and I extended her teaching to Mandarin and Cantonese. I myself saw to her learning Japanese though. Even if I swore not to bother Suki's and Syaoron life I couldn't break away from my culture…

Syaoron was NOT helping the situation as he took my hand in his and held Zang Zi's shoulder next to me.

"Ma…meet my family…" Syaoron said without any doubt. I felt a swaying happiness yet I knew I couldn't trust all this! He was doing it because he was honor-bound! I didn't want that from him. I knew that's not what I wanted from the moment I felt tears touch my eyes to the very second I pulled Zang Zi and myself out of his embrace.

"She's your daughter?" Yelen asked a little surprised

"She is!" Syaoron stated

"I wasn't asking you1" Yelen snapped at Syaoron. Her eyes met mine again as I nodded.

"The father is?" she continued to drill in a soothing tone. Many years as a assassin told me the cat was cleaning it's claws to launch an attack.

"Syaoron" I said lifting my head.

"You aren't as innocent as I thought you were" Yelen said

"I'm sorry if you had that impression of me Yelen-sama because although I have his child I assure you there is nothing more to it"

Syaoron glared at me and Zang Zi remained quiet.

"Is this child dumb?" Yelen asked looking at Zang Zi.

I felt anger rise into my veins and I swear if it was just she and I she'd been smacked across the face. Zang Zi was simply not stupid "I" was just holding her tongue!

Zang Zi of course with my temper looked up and flashed her father's death glare at her grandmother and took a deep breath. I didn't want to stop her even if I knew I should because her, being my daughter could blow things out of proportion.

I saw Yelen let out a gasp at the resemblance between herself and Syaoron in Zang Zi. Her registering the fact soon took the shock off and she glanced to see is the child was indeed dumb or not.

"You must be my grandmother whom I've never met…Thank god!" Zang zi said sweetly turning her emotionless mask into a small smirk.

Yelen glared at her and noticed this girl was no ordinary girl to follow directions as Xaio Rei.

"you've let this child out of reins for to long1' she informed me "you better put the leash back on…"

"I shall not!" I retorted to her. I saw her glare at me at my outburst and dismissed me to turn back to Zang zi.

"You girl need to learn manners to old people such as a distinguished adult such as myself"

"I've been taught to be nice to everyone but I don't take insults quite the same way" Zang Zi shot back.

Yelen was quiet for a few minutes and then she turned away…

"Xaio Ru…do you really want her?"

"I do" Xaio Ru said, "I can easily pass off Zang Zi as my own child"

"I think NOT" Syaoron said with anger tinting his voice. "They are my family and I take full responsibility"

Yelen glared at Syaoron

"Xaio-Lang what part of engaged Do you not get? It's as easily as you are not free! You shall marry Zhou Wei as she wishes you to! Do not disgrace this family today!"

"Excuse me!" I announced and pulled Zang Zi out with me. Sick of this family was I and I saw Xaio Rei give me a look as I walked out of the room.. He followed me out as he ignored orders to stay put.

I had to smile a little. So like his father as he followed me quickly and stopped me upstairs.

"Auntie Saku…do you not like daddy?" Xaio Rei asked quietly.

I bent down to face him and introduced Zang Zi. I could see they would be fast friends as they both smiled at each other shyly.

Like his father though he didn't forget his question and faced me once more.

"Xaio Rei...I can't love your daddy…he's engaged"

"But I want you as my mommy…if not you then no one!" he swore like a little solider.

I glanced up and saw Syaoron heading towards me in full speed as well.

I stood and faced him

"Saku!" Syaoron started  
"I know I've made a lot of mistakes but I've finally realized many of them and I'd like it if we tried again for the children…for us…for everything I hold dear…"

I closed my eyes as the same images overcame me and a part of the frozen Syaoron in me opened its eyes for one more try.

I opened my eyes to come face to face with his hopeful amber ones. I sighed as he looked away.

"Okay…" I whispered

He shot his head up and looked at me seriously searching every sign of me for an emotion. I smiled and giggled when he hugged me and pulled the kids into his embrace to.

"I want to be with you Saku…with "our" two kids…"

I leaned on his shoulder and sighed softly. I was content for the moment and finally I think I felt the weight of the world off my shoulder with his arm around me and his laughter as Xaio Rei and Zang Zi described things they wanted him to know about themselves.

"Wo ai ni Ying Fa" Syaoron whispered into my ear between one of the kids sentences and I could do nothing but bury my head into his shoulder in happiness, hoping, wishing this was for real…

"I refuse to break off your wedding!" Yelen voice disturbing my "new" family outside my door, She stood at the stairway and looked at us huddling in front of my door.

"Ma! Saku is going to marry me, with or without your approval!"

Zang Zi and Xaio Rei nodded as well and pushed their hands into Syaoron and mine. Yelen narrowed her eyes at all of us…

"Fine Syaoron…but remember you'll never escape me nor my will for you!"

I smiled as she turned abruptly and left. I pushed my self into his arms and felt them wrap around me safely. I didn't leave his arms until my phone went off.

"Yeah?" I answered

"Mission complete?" a high voice said

"No…you can find someone else because I decline this deal…" I hung up and knew that I did the right thing. I'd never be able to kill the man I loved more than my life. I assured him nothing was up with a smile and I opened the door to allow all of them into my room.

During those three hours I'd never been so carefree since I was a teenager. I watched as each of our children drifted to sleep after watching a movie in my room and we moved them into Xaio Rei's room, which had a connecting door to my room. I closed the door and looked at Syaoron who stood by the window. I knew I couldn't avoid him anymore so why not give up? He was the only one who had ever conquered Kinomoto Sakura…and he'd be the only one…

"Saku"

I broke out of memories and thinking to find him standing before me. I smiled a little and put my head on his shoulder.

"Wo ai Ni" he whispered again and I nodded.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

I lifted my face to his silhouetted one from the moonlight. He gently placed his lips on mine and that was enough to light millions of after kisses.

I gladly wrapped my arm around his neck as he placed me on my bed. Not allowing him to leave me I rolled him under and lay on his shoulder.

I heard him groan and I knew that he knew all I wanted was for him to spend the night in a decent way.

"Saku…"

"The kid's are next door" I informed him and hugged him to me…  
maybe tomorrow" I whispered sexily

I saw his grin and he regretfully held me close.

After his breath even out I studied his look and wondered if what I didn't was right again…was this what I wanted all along? To be with him…

A/N: there ya go the ppl that wanted them to get together. That's what you spent eight chapter wanting! Well get a move on and read the next chappie when it comes out OH but DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW PLEASE!

6


	10. New Assassin

A/N: Hey people inspired to write more becuz of u're reviews

I want to thank all of u that has been w/ me since the beginning! Thanx

4 reviewing since the very first chapters! So for u're benefits

I'm updating my stories all at the same tym for everyone!

So have fun as Our Story updates to Chapter 11 and this story gets DOUBLE

Chappies! That's right DOUBLE the fun 2 celebrate me passing two hundred reviews!

LOL

But don't expect another one unless I pass 300 reviews!

LOL

Just a thought...

Chapter 9: New assassin

I awoke and felt a weight under me shift. I reacted quickly and grabbed for my knife that wasn't there...instead I heard a groan and opened my eyes to see Syaoron readjusting me mumbling about heavy women's.

Biting back an insult of my own I decided to leave him cold and climbed out of bed taking the bed sheets and blankets with me. Slowly I crept to the bathroom and went to take my shower.

Screw him! Besides a perfect Saturday to be ruined by him? I don't think so!

Perhaps it was because he was freezing because when I came out he was stationed outside the LOCKED bathroom door with his feet apart and arms crossed. A frown was on his face as he lifted an eyebrow at me.

I WASN"T intimidated.

I slowly crossed my arms under my breasts that were covered with a white fluffy towel and I looked at him as well lifting my eyebrow to his level.

"What the hell was that Saku" he said gesturing towards the bed with no blankets and bed sheets.

"What the hell was Heavy women's" I retorted with a carefree attitude.

"You heard that" Syaoron said a bit taken back "I said that in my dreams because you were..."

"A little heavy?" I asked turning my eyes back on his. I knew I looked dangerous at that moment but which women wouldn't be mad if her guy called her heavy?

"Saku...Don't get mad..."

"I'm not mad" I said with a smile "get out"

Syaoron closed his eyes and held his head. I could almost hear him swearing about dealing with women's this early in the morning. Oh! BIG MISTAKE another tool to use against him.

HEH! If this man thought Kinomoto Sakura was going to be easy after a few words he's going to see just how much this girl can go to push guys to the extreme!

With a smile I turned and slipped around him to my clothes.

"Please Saku...I'll do anything..."

I stopped. I heard those magic words and this was only going to get more fun.

"All right...The kids wanted to go to the fair...hmm...I guess the mighty Xaio-Lang Li has to spend time with his family..."

"Easily done" Syaoron smirked

"Oh but that's only for the dealing with women's so early in the morning...about the weight..."

Syaoron looked at me in anticipation.

"You have to carry me...whenever I want today"

Syaoron groaned but I shut him up when I shot a questioning glare at him.

"All right" he said finally

I smiled and lifted my hands to him.

"So? Where's my good morning kiss" I lifted an eyebrow in wait.

With a sigh he reached for me and gave me a kiss.

Uh-OH! Did the mighty Syaoron just fall into Kinomoto's trap again?

Heh! Score another for the ladies!

I gave him a seductive glare as he looked at me and as soon as he saw that glare he went all for going for another kiss. I accepted that and broke away after a couple of minutes. I smiled lovingly and tilted my neck towards the side. Getting the cue he attacked there while I planned my next move...

Oops! Did I nudge him to hard right there? HAHA

"Saku you..."

I stared innocently back at him and looked hurt.

He groaned and captured my lips against his again...I smiled as he trailed down my throat again. He thought he was scoring a touch of my breasts as he drew his hands up my side in his own "secret" way. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

PERFECT! Being the perfect women I let the towel drop a little to reveal more cleavage... with a secret smile I gasped when his hand brushed by and I looked at the bed.

With a smile he looked there as well and looked back at me who looked "totally" innocent.

He swiftly lifted me into his arms and headed to the bed.

I let go of his neck and slid away from him back to the closet.

Syaoron mouth hung agape at that movement.

"I didn't say you could carry me" I said innocently and he knew at once what a fool he'd just been.

"SAKU"

I laughed and was glad when Zang Zi opened the door rubbing her tired eyes.

"Ohayo" I whispered and bent to give her a hug.

She yawned and looked at me.

"Ohayo Okaa-san…Otou-san" Zang Zi flung herself into Syaoron's arms and he smiled holding his daughter. I liked the sight of this carefree family…but I knew my gut was telling me it wasn't going to end just yet…there was more to do…and that meant my job wasn't done!

"Ohayo…" Xaio Rei said sleepily and I swept him into my arm. When the two looked at me I smiled and informed them of what Syaoron was going to spend today doing with us.

They both cheered and went to get ready as I stood again and pointed him on his way out so I could change.

"Saku…"

"Go!" I said and turned away

"But…"

I turned to caress his check and I smiled lovingly.

"Go I'll see you later…"

With a sigh he left and I could finally breathe right.

Sometimes I knew not even my wit could outrun him when he wanted to. I guess it was for a benefit that he didn't force me. But then again being an assassin and all I learned good self defense and had taken stronger men down…willingly.

After I finished dressing in a plain brown slack and white shirt my cell rang.

"Yeah?"

"Was sup ghurl?" a teasing voice came over the line

I couldn't suppress the grin in my face

"Dadouji…it's been a while" I said lovingly.

She laughed, "Actually I called for a very special matter you left on my cell"

"Ah! Find anything?" my voice turned more business like and she laughed

"Wow so quick just like you X"

"Same for you when it's business Moyo"

"true…anyways I recently got a head about Madam S. and her gang group."

"She has a gang?"

"Oh Yeah…The other part…it's in South Korea and her main group is…what do you know Hong Kong"

"I just walked myself into a prison right Dadouji?"

"Oh Yeah" She laughed "anyway how's our little ninja?"

"Zang Zi's fine" I sad flatly

"Thinking already? X never leaves an opening huh?"

"No" I knew we were in hella danger now

"Dadouji…one more thing"

"Yeah?"

"You finished you're mission with the Black Lacrosse right?"

"Of course…I wouldn't be at headquarters if I hadn't finished it. It was easy but very time-consuming."

"Oh…will you look up the new assassin Madam S hired for me?"

"I'm on it…have no new missions until next week anyway and I'm sure there easy…hey…don't die on us…you're our prize against Linda's Headquarters"

"Have more faith in me" I smiled and hung up.

Tomoyo looked at the phone that was now dead.

"Hmm" she sat back caressing her black hair. "She doesn't change those abrupt phone calls"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

AT THE FAIR

"Okaa-san!" Zang Zi yelled from the top of the ride she was entering. I waved backed at her and smiled. I leaned back and felt an arm wrap around me. I smiled slightly. He was still there.

I made sure every now and then that Syaoron was behind me. I was cautious…for now I wasn't the predator but the protector.

"Syaoron…" I whispered

"Hmm…"

I glanced up and saw a boyish grin that he was throwing to Xaio Rei. I had to admit he was dad material when he wanted to be. I mean I made him miserable this morning to the very point where I had him carry everything we bought with "his" money and take the kids on every ride they wanted to go. I didn't seem to participate much because my gut was telling me "it" was near.

"Let's go home?" Syaoron asked as Zang Zi and Xaio Rei got off the ride and yawned

They looked at each other and nodded sleepily. We had been here for more than five hours…of course they were exhausted.

I smiled and picked up the stuff. I took hold of Zang Zi's hand and watched as he took hold of everything else and Xaio Rei.

I smiled at the kids. As soon as we entered the car they were fast asleep so I also felt tired at playing bodyguard all day. I laid my head on Syaoron's shoulder careful for him not to feel my Gun strapped to my thigh and looked at him

"Thank you"

Syaoron smiled and caressed my face. "It's all right…I never mind spending time with my family"

I managed a weak smile and gently teased him "even a family who isn't welcomed?"

"You're welcomed in my eyes…" Syaoron said and brought his lips gently across mine till I opened and he evaded slowly. I pulled him near and drowned my self in his embrace but suddenly he stopped all tense...

"What's that on your leg?" he asked curious

"Oh shit!" went through my head first and I fumbled with a few of the kids' toys…"Just the kid's things…"

Syaoron smiled "You're a natural mother…cluttered with all kids stuff"

"As you do; a natural father knows exactly when to take them home and coax them out of dangerous rides…"

Syaoron laughed and started the car for home.

I watched as he concentrated on the road and I grinned slightly.

Suddenly my phone rang and I jumped. I sat there stunned for a moment until he gave a glance my way.

"Are you going to answer that?"

I glanced down at the ringing cell in my hand

"Oh" I said and looked away. I was embarrassed; I never looked so dumb in my life!

"Yeah?" I asked answering

"What took you so long?" a calm voiced over the phone said

"Sadako?" I asked in wonderment

"Who else?" the voice teased

"What is it?" I asked

"Just wanted to check up on Zang Zi and you…"

"Oh she's fine…her father just took her and her brother to the fair. We're on our way home now"

"Oh…but you never mentioned her father before…why now?"

"I…"

"You've patched things up haven't you?"

"I…"

"I'll take that as a yes…talking about home…I've settled your paperwork over here and you're house in Hong Kong is ready"

"Oh?" I said

She laughed a short laugh "is that all you're going 2 say to me? Where's the full detail Sakura I know?"

"She's busy?" I said with a giggle.

"You've definitely patched up with him"

"Why do you say that?"

"The Sakura I know doesn't know how to laugh!"

I laughed "better? I have my feeling somewhat back"

"Somewhat is better than none…tell Zang Zi I missed her company"

"You got it…that's it?"

"Yeah, everything should be sent there and you're address to the house should all be there so just move in already"

"I know…I don't think I'm to welcome at the Li house anymore…"

"OH?"

"Yeah…I mean they don't like the thought of me and Syaoron…"

"There's a problem already?"

"Of course…wherever I go there are isn't there?" I teased

"Of course…call me if you need anything"

"All right, bye"

"Bye…"

I hung up and breathed.

"Who was that?"

"None of your business" I said playfully

"I see…"

"Syaoron…I'm moving out…mine and Zang Zi's house is ready…so I believe I'll say my goodbye to you here and you're mother's…"

He braked the car making me push my hands forward in surprise.

"YOU what?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm leaving your house…" I said and looked him straight in the eye. I saw the pain it held and I knew. Wrong move to make…

"I don't want you to…"

I looked away and thought…Kinomoto Sakura could always charm her way into anything…so I can think of an excuse right?...

That's when the idea hit me!

"But if I have my own house that means we can…"I lowered my lashes and looked at him from beneath them. I could tell he got my drift as a grin over came his face.

"You're right…" He replied driving again "it's for the BEST…"

I grinned, as I knew I had won again. I would finally let the decent act off and just relax…it'd been a long time since I could do such a thing….

…………………………………………………………………………………….

I saw Yelan as soon as we came in the door with the two kids rubbing their eyes still sleepily.

"Well where have you TWO been?" she said stiffly with an emphasis on TWO.

"To the fair" Syaoron said bowing to his mother. I bowed as well and looked at her.

"Well…if you went how come you were so thoughtful as to NOT invite Zhou Wei as well?" Yelan concluded standing there.

"Well…we didn't think she would want to go since we only went for the kids as well…" Syaoron said in a firm tone… "if you'll excuse us ma we'd like to go rest now"

"Very well…" Yelan said shooting daggers at my back.

"Yelan-Sama…"I said

She glanced at me and waited.

"I would just like to inform you that I'm very grateful of you letting me and my daughter stay here with your family; but my house is ready to live in so my daughter and I will be leaving tonight…"

"Very well…perhaps this time away will give you a good chance to think about marrying Xaio Ru…"

"I'll consider it greatly as an honor…" I said bowing in respect.

She nodded satisfied that she could get me to bend easily…NOT! I would not but I play my part the best… I didn't work four years for top assassin for no reason…

I walked around the corner and got pulled into a room glancing up I saw Syaoron…

"You're not seriously considering are you?" he demanded

"Of course not…" I looked away and wrapped my arms around him "there is only you…"

"It had better only be that way…," he said

"I decided to let Xaio Rei stay with you as well since Zang Zi and he attends the same school…"

"That's fine..." I agreed quickly…I loved the kid…even if he wasn't mine…

"Could you drop me off there?" I asked

He sighed and looked as if he didn't want me to go…

"We could start early and you know…"

"Let's go!" he said all of a sudden and dragged me to start packing.

"I'll get Xaio Rei's stuff!"

"Okay…" I smiled a girl could do anything if she knew how to use her weapons…

Happily I went to get my things ready. Today would be a good day I concluded. Tonight I would really have to become X though. The other assassin had to be found…I couldn't let him kill Syaoron for me…I needed to save him now…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The house was pretty enough I guess. Sadako had taste I got to admit. The two story house stood overlooking a beautiful garden in the back and when you entered it had four bedrooms upstairs and three bathrooms. The kitchen and dining room connected through a doorway and the living room was very roomy for gatherings.

"Nice!" I said with a smile.

I could tell Syaoron agreed as he eyed the place with wonder

"You approve?" I asked mockingly

He had insisted he knew good taste and if the place was a trash he'd find a better place to place his family.

"Not bad" he said brushing off the tone I took

"The pride swells bigger than you're head!" I shot back and he raised an eyebrow at me.

Rolling my eyes I headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Upstairs to claim my room!" I yelled back.

"I got our room!" Zang Zi shouted pointing to a room. It was a large bedroom that could fit two beds and had a bathroom connected to it.

"Well what if I said I wanted this bed?" I said putting my hands on my hips

"You can forget about it slowpoke! Xaio Rei and me already claim this room and yours is across the hall." She stated

"Ordering your mother around?" Syaoron asked leaning on the door frame casually.

"Of course!" Zang Zi said with a smirk to match her father's

Syaoron grinned and glanced at me. I instantly fell in love with the room Zang Zi picked out for me. I was already picturing my bed and how I would open the balcony to over look the garden and…

"Saku…"

The damn man entered my dream and ruined it!

"Yeah?" I said looking at him

"What are you doing now?" he asked bored

"Picturing my room!" I snapped. I knew he didn't like the fact I'd be down the street from him but did he really have to be such an ass?

"Sorry my queen" he mumbled

"You better believe it!" I grumbled back and opened the balcony door. The sun was almost reachable in my eyes…

"Reaching for the unreachable?" he asked when he saw me raise my hands to the sun…

"I believe I'll reach the unreachable one day…" I smiled and turned to see him totally captivated by me. I grinned, "What's wrong with you?"

He walked over and caressed my check "You…" he whispered and bent to capture my lips. I pulled away as soon as I heard a giggle.

We both turned and saw Zang Zi dart back across the hall.

I smiled slightly "No more of this when there around…"

Syaoron groaned but he knew better as well.

"So I'll come by tonight?"

"Yeah please stop by the docks to go pick up Sadako…she should be arriving tonight and you two can clean up this place…"

"While you?" Syaoron asked

"I have business to attend to…" I smiled a half-hearted smile.

"Transferring work and all…"

"Wow you work? I guess I'm so used to having you be a house mom that I never considered you had a job…"

A tint of anger touched my eyes and he stopped wondering "Changing subjects…" he said and wanted details on Sadako and my things that would arrive any hour now…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I hadn't felt so free since now…

Slipping back into my suit I felt the leather against my skin and smiled. I felt better now…

The leather gloves lid over my palm and I pulled my two inch thigh boots out. Slipping on a pair my black shorts I wore my Chinese looking dress over my head. Again Black but had silver trimming.

Tying my hair up in a quick bun I lifted my self onto the roof. Checked the gun strapped at my thigh and placed a few extra on the belt I wore. There was nothing out of place so far but if assassinating taught me anything it's to act before your enemy.

I noticed Syaoron arrived with Sadako and I was relieved to leave the kids to them I scanned for any movement around the house any cars that seemed to follow Syaoron but there was none. Whoever this other one was in my head considered as good as me till taken down!

Flipping onto a tree I scanned the area or anything and that's when I noticed the tracking device on Syaoron car. With a grin I quickly removed it and placed it within a bag. I needed to know how good in technology was this place and this would help me know what I'm up against. Moving swiftly along the car I noticed a man walking down the street who seemed to peer at my new house. I hid underneath the shadows and flipped myself up as I watched him continue and turn the block. Suspicious movements like this needed to be looked into. When I turned the block through the shadows I noticed he disappeared. Definitely wasn't a regular civilian. It could be my "partner" or it could be a minion in this game…I didn't know the significance of anything yet…all I knew was two heads up and I better head back in. Pressing a button on my suit it disappeared and I wore a regular business suit underneath. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Syaoron opened the door and smiled, "Wasn't expecting you so early!"

"Didn't miss me?" I pouted

"No to much1" He smiled and let me in.

With a smile I entered and heard a blast from behind.

"Get Down!" I pushed Syaoron under me and scanned the area behind me seeing a shadowy figure run off.

"Kuso!" I swore and got up to chase

"It's to dangerous Saku get back!" Syaoron shouted looking at the door with a bullet embedded where his head was.

"Damn…that was close…"Syaoron, thought and didn't care he went running after Sakura…he couldn't risk losing her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I cased him down in heels and I felt the rush of excitement it'd been a while since a chase…

I dodged as well as the figure and knew she was faster. In an attempt to grab him I slid to a stop by him and stuck out my leg causing the other person to fall.

With a curse from him I could tell from his body frame he was a guy and I pulled her gun. Obviously I underestimated him as he pulled me down and knocked the gun away. I felt his body weight shift to on top of me and I smiled at this compromising position. I simply kneed him and reminded him what he left open to attack. Quickly as he doubled over I rolled to the side Flipped up with my gun and pointed it at him. I felt a sting on my left elbow and knew I scraped it without looking. That could be taken care of as the bruises I received on my arms and the heels to kill.

"Who are you?" I questioned intently

He didn't answer only groan and sat up holding his balls.

I went closer and heard footsteps behind me. With a curse I hid the gun back in the holster and turned to see Syaoron. I swore as the man saw his chance and escaped. I considered running after him but Syaoron's tone told me I'd better stop. That's when I finally tasted the blood in my mouth. Moving my tongue around, I felt it was my tongue that bled. Must've been when that guy pulled me down.

"What did you think you were doing chasing after him?" Syaoron asked whipping me around to face him.

"I just wanted to know who he was…" I said cautiously.

"Damn you Sakura…what if he shot you?"

I thought 'he wouldn't you're his target' but I didn't say anything. I knew he was worried he'd almost lost me and that's what counted at the moment. He cared and that was what I wanted from him. He wasn't like every other guy that would probably care about his life first but he ran after ME!

I smiled into his shoulder and clung on. Looking over my damage he swore to kill the man who did such a thing to me. He briskly picked me up and carried me back but I knew I could walk…then again let's see if he could be a guy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

he did it! He carried me all the way back and up the stairs to my bed and examined my bruises and cuts. Sadako was only mildly worried because I signaled to her that the person got away but Sadako knew me for so many years she knew I could've taken care of this but was letting him do it for his pride.

"Tomorrow I want to show you something at my house" Syaoron stated rather than asked. Knowing his stubbornness I let out a sigh and nodded in agreement.

"Where?" I asked playing with my hair that I had taken down.

"Inside the Cherry Blossom Field" Syaoron whispered

Because I had wanted to see it myself I quickly agreed to have him pick me up tomorrow night and let Sadako baby-sit.

I couldn't wait till tomorrow!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I gasped as I saw what the place held for me.

Inside the valley of Cherry blossoms was a beautiful lake and a stream that trickled down to the lake from a tiny waterfall. It was breathtaking…

"Like it?"

"Love it" I whispered and tried to see the other side of the lake.

"I'm glad you do…I used to come here to think by myself."

"Oh?" I glanced at him and noticed his far-off face.

"I like it here!" I said softly and cuddled to his side. He smiled and pulled me towards the exit…

"I want to stay longer" I protested

"there's another place past the docks that I want to show you…I want it to be our place!"

I sighed and stared at the lake. I promised to come by again by myself if I had to but for now…let's see what he was promising me.

The sun had started to set by the time we got there. Looking at me he wrapped a blanket around me from the back of his car and unlocked the doors. I looked and saw the ocean in it's full glory. Waves splashed on the rocks and I held my breath. It was breathtaking in the sunset. The orange glow it cast was so romantic and I knew why he handed me the blanket…it was cold here.

"This is beautiful Syaoron…" I said

"yeah…"

He led me down to an area where the ground was flat and there were steps to sit on. I watched him run to grab something. When he picked it up I noticed it was a shiny flat rock. With a grin my way he settled my down and skipped it into the waves. It skipped three times from where he stood and I saw him look to the sunset saying one word

"Perfect…"

A/N: Ano!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and read the next one if you want to know what happens…I know you'll all be shocked but READ and REVIEW FOR THIS ONE FIRST PLEASE!

10


	11. For Love

A/N: Here ya'll go the second release I promised and you had better enjoy it be-cuss I spent an extra long tym with it! LOL

Well I hoping this will make you all review and tell me what you think now?

I know you all made guesses and I'm glad none of you have guessed it all right just yet…LOL

Tell me more!

READ + Review!

Chapter 10: For Love

I watched his face grow distant as he watched the horizon fall. His bangs blew softly with the breeze and I knew one thing. I didn't regret ever loving him…this was truly the boy and man I fell in love with.

"What did that mean?" I asked softly. My voice brought him back to life and I stepped into the arms that opened for me. I slowly pushed my cold face into his chest and listened to his heartbeat while waiting for his answer.

"You already know," he whispered holding me close. I accepted that for now…because whatever it was I couldn't doubt his love for me… I had to trust it! I felt him move and I clung on to him making him glance down at me with questioning eyes.

"Let's stay like this a moment longer…" I begged. I knew at home with the supervision of his mother and her spies we wouldn't be touching at all.

I felt him hesitate and then nod slowly. He readjusted himself to accommodate me more and I pressed my warmer check back onto his warm chest. Here by the ocean I was content…content to be in his arms…because I never did know when tomorrow might ever come...

I felt his shiver and felt guilty as he had wrapped the blanket around me before we came down. I took off the blanket around me and threw it over him.

"You're not cold?" He asked watching my movements.

I smiled "Of course I am but you're here to warm me up" I pressed my body into his and felt his warmth envelop me.

"You want to head home?" Syaoron asked finally after the skies darken considerably.

I nodded with a sigh and got up waiting for him to do the same.

When he stood I pressed my self against him again and we walked back towards his car.

In the car there was nothing but silence and I couldn't help but glance at him. He smiled back and I leaned on him with a grin of my own…

"You could always move in…" I suggested

He braked and I pushed my arms forward to steady myself. He was faster and before I knew it his mouth was pressed to mine. My surprise wore and I kissed him back…for a reason unknown to me heh!

"What was that for?" I teased

"I'm moving in!" He stated and I laughed. He had been waiting silently for that invitation and now he got it!

A long Honk brought me back out of my dreamy romance and back on the road. I let out a burst of laughs as I realized he had stopped right in the middle of the road to kiss me.

He grinned as well and sped ahead…but for the rest of the ways he held my hand and a constant grin on his face.

He dropped me off at my house first and I looked at him. He smiled and brought his lips to mine in a small caress.

"See you later…"

I nodded and waved goodbye as I opened my door and let myself in.

"Sadako are the two asleep?"

Sadako nodded with a smile and I headed up to see my two angels. When I peeked in both was asleep with a smile.

"Night…" I whispered and crept out to my own room. Falling on my queen-sized bed I let my muscles relax and crawled under my covers. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I didn't want to wake up late.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I awoke and groaned. I had just left a good dream when my body told me it was time to get breakfast and pack those two kids to school.

With a sigh I headed to the bathroom. It was hard being a housewife as well. I was extra surprised when the kids were already awake inside the bathroom so I did what a good mother would do and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Zang Zi had been a lot happier with me around more. Usually when we lived alone she'd never see me or get breakfast. She enjoyed having me home and I was happy to also be home with her. With a family I wanted to create.

I snapped out of my daze when the doorbell rang. Opening the door Syaoron leaned down to kiss me.

"Morning" I murmured and rushed him in. "Breakfast is just in the process of getting done"

"Good I thought I missed it" Syaoron said and dragged his duffel bag in.

"When are you…"

I looked at his face and I knew his mother had refused him to move out with me. I brightened up and pressed a kiss on his lips. "That's okay love…we have tonight"

He smiled with a glint of mischief.

"Later" I laughed and headed into the kitchen to see the two settling down.

"Morning" they both said and jumped up to give their father a hug when they saw who accompanied their mother in the dining room.

"How are my little devils?" Syaoron asked

"Give mommy a hard time?"

"Only as much as she deserves!" they said and sat back at their places.

"That's my kids!" Syaoron said sitting in his designated spot.

I brought in breakfast and shot a look at Syaoron who smiled back.

"Rooting the kids on again?"

"Not really" Syaoron said looking away.

I smiled "Well let's see you spend one day with them then!"

"I just meant…" Syaoron said abruptly.

"I know" I smiled "Hurry kids...I can't send you if you're going to spend extra long with breakfast.

"Mom!" Xaio Rei pouted, "you promised to meet Mrs. Zen today!"

"And I will" I looked at him "If you hurry…"

I smiled and looked as he paced himself to a faster pace. Zang Zi smiled slightly and kept eating as well. She was coming along very well with a brother to cling onto. I had already heard rumors that they were inseparable at school…even if this was still the first week. Those people who had nothing better to do than gossip had spread it even to my ears.

Xaio Rei had come a long way from the quiet whimpering boy I met months ago.

He had grown so accustomed to calling me mother that I hadn't the heart to tell him that I wasn't anymore. Besides I saw him as my son with each growing day and loved him with all my heart as he leaned against me each night and I read them stories.

"Done!" Xaio Rei said and I stood finished as well. I checked the time and smiled as I picked up the dishes. While passing by Syaoron I leaned down a placed a kiss on his closed mouth. I felt his tongue flick against my lips and I pulled away with a reprimanding glare.

As I washed the dishes I made sure everything was good and ready before I saw to it that both my children were ready. I looked at my attire and was satisfied with the simple pink Chinese dress I wore. Walking to the nearest mirror I quickly did my hair and slid a jacket over myself.

"Let's go," I said ushering them out of the house.

"You!" I pointed at Syaoron he grinned slightly as I pointed at him.

"I will call you and you will answer and tell me what Xaio Rei and Zang Zi wants as a birthday gift for tomorrow"

"I will ma'am," Syaoron said standing straighter and doing a silly salute.

I shook my head and listened to his musical laughter as I hurried to catch up with my two kids.

"Fine day isn't it?" a woman said walking a little girl as well.

"Yes fine" I smiled and shook a finger at Xaio Rei and Zang Zi to stop at the end of the block.

"I couldn't help but notice that that's Mr. Li's son isn't it? Are you the fiancée I've been hearing about of the maid?"

I should've known that it was just another hungry-for-gossip person.

"I'm actually his aunt," I said

"Oh…I didn't know"

I smiled "I figured you wouldn't…"

"That's great!" The woman said "So you're walking him to school…is that your daughter?"

"Yes she is…"

"How peculiar…she looks like Young Master Li as well…"

"Does she?" I held my voice at an edge and she got my drift by stopping her questions.

"You are beautiful…which family do you descend from?"

"I'm not Chinese," I said politely and I breathed a sigh of relief as we reached the school g round.

"Oh? You are…"

"Japanese" I replied and looked at her.

"You have such beautiful eyes"

"Thank you…" They were also my deadliest trait I was given. Innocence was a trait that fooled my enemies well…who would think such a sweet girl as myself was a killer…very few.

Xaio Rei ran up to me and bowed to the lady politely "Let's go" he said

I smiled and excused myself thankfully. I walked up to the person Xaio Rei was pulling me towards and paste a smiled on my face.

"Hello, I'm Xaio Rei's Aunt…"

"Oh! You must be the person he keeps talking about…I'm Mrs. Zen"

"Nice to meet you as well…I just wanted to meet you and see to my nephews education…you know the Li expect the best…"

"Of course…" She blabbered on and I pretended to listen and smile but I knew she was scared to loose her job. That was how the poor were. They always tried to please the rich to escape and I knew that was how my mother, sister, and I used to live to try to survive.

The bell rang thankfully and as I walked away I could already tell I was the latest gossip as I walked passed and every woman looked me up and down to judge me. I kept my appearances so of course I couldn't be marked down for that. I also opened a friendly smile to anyone who looked my way to keep the friendliness open.

I picked up my cell and dialed home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: All right from this point of the story to the end it may not ALWAYS BE SAKURA TALKING AND NARRATING SO PAY ATTENTION!

It may sometimes come from SYAORON! HE'S THE ONLY OTHER ONE!

If you pay attention to the ….POV then you'll know whose talking!

Syaoron POV

I waited for her to come home after I finished unpacking my clothes. I sighed and slipped onto her bed. I thought about tonight and how I definitely wanted to take her here…moaning my name and rubbing against me in pure heat.

I groaned as the images passed through my head. I had to control myself before I got hornier than I was.

Looking out the balcony door I made a decision. I'd call my old buddy Xin.

"Wassup?" I said after I heard his voice

"Xaio-Lang?"

"Hell yeah…who else man?" I said with a grin.

"I can see ya totally grinning!" his voice said, "Where are ya?"

"Hong Kong" I said

"Back home? WOW! How is the queen and her faithful pet?"

I laughed that's what Xin and I referred to my mother and younger brother Xaio Ru because of their personalities. "Still groveling to them" I said

"Oh!"

"Where are you man?" I asked

"South Korea! I'm making it big with the Black Wolves here"

"Black Wolves?" I asked

"Hella Yeah! It's a gang over here! I mean they rule like half of this whole country…we're everywhere…I mean if you weren't shacked up with Suki I'd have ya join me!"

"Actually man Suki died moths ago…" I said more seriously

"Oh! Man I'm sorry! I feel ya…I mean I thought there could be no one else after Xue Er died but I came here and found a cutie name Kim Heejin…"

"But?"

"She's some else's man…my heart feels so dead like a hollow tree right now…and every time I see her…"

"Hey no worries…I mean I know this cutie I could hook ya up with…She's actually like my kid babysitter"

"What's her name? Send her pix!"

I turned around and saw her outside gardening. I snapped a quick picture when she looked up with a smile and sent it fast.

"Wow! Damn…what's her name?"

"Sadako…Kazuya Sadako" I replied with a smile

"Damn I gotta come back…lithe body…curvy…proportioned…nice smile…black hair with brown streaks…brown eyes…MY TYPE!"

I laughed "listen I got a reason to call ya up1"

"Oh…sorry…what is it?"

"Well the queen won't let me marry a girl I want…"

"Ya want me ta sneak ya out of China huh?"

"Yeah and get me back to Japan…" I concluded

"Who is she and why is she NO-NO?"

She's Suki's sister…"

"Man you intermarrying?"

"Kind of…but I finally found out she's the one man…I mean I said I loved her casually and she don't believe me yet but I think we can fit it all out I mean…My son loves her and I got a daughter with her I didn't even know about…"

"WHOA! Slow down…you got a kid with her how? So soon?"

"No…you see before Suki and me were married she said that we slept with each other and she wound up pregnant but kept it from me…"

"Wait a sec…ya didn't know ya slept with her?"

"No idea until a few weeks ago…"

"Damn ya! That's so scandalous!" his voice said with a tease

"I didn't know and sides I know she's the one…after so many months with her I know I want her but my mother wants me to marry Zhou Wei!"

"Zhou Wei? I thought ya ditch that bitch years ago?"

"I did but she's back in the picture when the queen heard of Suki's death…and she wants her wonder dog to marry the woman I want!"

"Oh Hella no!"

"Hell yes that's what she wants to pull…so I need ya to get us out of here…"

"All right…you gonna tell here?"

"No…I'll just kidnap all of them and bring them away…"

"That ain't to romantic…"

"No but it's good!"

"Yeah…just come to South Korea by tomorrow night and I got ya'll hooked up!"

"Thanks man I owe ya one"

"You do...how bout that sweet gurl Sadako?"

"We'll see if Xaio Rei will part…"

They both laughed and hung up.

As soon as I was off my phone rang again and I smiled. I changed my voice into sexy hunk then answered.

"Yes darling?"

A giggle was heard "Xaio-Lang that was SO sweet!"

Disgusted as I realized who it was and a sneer replaced my smile

"What do you want Zhou Wei?"

"You're mother volunteered you to take me shopping"

"Oh yeah…well I volunteered Xaio Ru" I hung up and my phone rang again.

"WHAT!" I asked irritated

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura POV

I heard him shout at me and I blew up. This was the third time I called him and when he finally answered he yells at me?

"Bastard" I said coldly "I call three times just to hear that greeting! That's fine then the birthday presents will all come from me!" I hung up the phone and threw the phone back into my bag in anger. Damn man! If he were a man he'd call back and apologize by now!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron had his own damn pride but he swore loudly as he realized he got irritated with the wrong woman he'd better find her and explain but when he ran out of the front door he saw her stalking home. With a sigh he ran back inside and when she walked in locking the door behind her she headed upstairs.

"Think Syaoron!" Syaoron said softly as he heard the predator approaching.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I opened the door and saw him standing there. I dropped my bags and everything heading in a straight line to him. He masked his fear quick and I smiled an innocent one. I could tell how he reacted that he liked the stalking one better.

I threw my hand out and swung it back.

As I thought his body reacted and he flinched his eyes closed. What I really did? Why I threw myself on him and sought his mouth to taste.

Realizing this to he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and grinded softly against me. With my own smile I pushed him down on the bed and kissed him with s drugging kiss. Swirling my tongue into his mouth I felt his tongue pick up the movement and mate with mine. I heard him groan and moved my knee to his horny self. Pressing it lightly there I saw him glance at me in surprise and my innocent eyes started back with a grin.

"You witch!" he mumbled and tugged on me. Purposely I let my elf fall on top of him and angled my boobs to fall onto his face.

PERFECT

He mumbled something about heaven and contented himself with pushing his hands into my dress. Flipping myself on the bottom I looked at his desire filled eyes and felt a grin come onto my face. I couldn't help it. Here he wanted it and I would win!

HA

With an innocent look I cowered by looking away and pushed up lightly against his arousal. He groaned another long one and grunted as he rubbed his hard self against me. I forced a blush onto my face to gain a grin on his face and I let him suck on my nipple while I squirmed a little fake…okay maybe it affected me just a little…A LOT but I still faked half of it out…

When he attempted to move lower I rolled him underneath and left. When he looked at me as his passion covered eyes unclouded I could see his disappointment.

"You should be glad I came to pick you up to go shopping with me," I said with an emotionless voice. It was hard to hide my grin but a professional like me did it!

"You are so mean!" he said and crossed his arm in a stubborn boy way…

"Are you coming or not?" asked

That did it and he grumbled the whole way there hiding his erection.

When a driver came to pick us up in the Li limo I let him go first and shook my head as he placed his hand over his erection in an attempt to hide it.

"You want me to get rid of it?" I asked innocently

"You might as well since you caused it," he snapped

I looked up offended but his glare softened.

When the driver closed the door I held his hand and leaned against him. I pulled out a pocketknife and he moved away.

"Hey! You had better not cut my baby off"

I frowned at him and he saw my put it away. I started to fondle him and it sprang more to life in my hands. He groaned and asked if I was trying to get rid of it or make it harder to hold.

With a sigh I bent down to unzip his pants and move his boxers aside.

"Oh hell yeah" Syaoron said as his length came out and I looked at it. He reached for me but I pulled away from him.

"Not bad "I concluded looking at his length. Slowly I traced his length with my lip and he swore.

"For Chris sake Saku just…"

I cut him off when I opened my mouth for him to plunge in. He let a sigh of relief out as I took him fully into my mouth. This was actually the first time I had to do this so I was unsure…because if the many roles I played I never went far enough with them then given them a good touch of places before they died…

As I experimented I noticed the harder I sucked and the more I used my tongue the more he like…finally I felt him swear and tasted something salty inside my mouth… I quickly removed my mouth and used my hands to get him off. When he finished I reached for a tissue and wiped it clean before tucking it back in his pants. When I looked up he pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Thank you…" he whispered

I smiled and looked him straight in the eye " this is the last time…"

I saw his face fall and I buried my face into his chest…

"Oh I see you're shy…"

I hit him!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sir…he's planning to run for it…back to Japan…"

"I see…Stop him tonight, don't let him leave his room…"

"Don't you see darling" The man said pushing his dick back into her wetness "he's forgotten about you…you are nothing more than my toy now…"

"No…"

"That's what you're mouth says but you're body wants me…"

He pulled out "unless you don't…"

"Please…"

"Please? but you just said…"

"You created this so finish it…"

"As you wish my dear…" he plunged in again and again….

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The kids could barely wait till tomorrow. Tomorrow they were turning six and that meant they'd get more responsibility!

I tucked them both in and smiled. Syaoron had left earlier. He said he decided to pack some clothes from all of them to give to the less fortunate and I had agreed to that. He wanted to pack some of his to and said he might be by later.

I smiled at thought of today and climbed on my bed with sweet dream ahead of me…I never knew or expected what was to come next….

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron finished packing and he headed to the door to leave but he saw so many guards guarding him

"I have orders to keep him from leaving " Yelan announced to the guards "If he leaves it's on all of your head make sure Young Master Li doesn't leave tonight or tomorrow!"

Syaoron swore! His mother must've found out about the plan of leaving tonight. He jumped down his balcony to the tree trunk and two guards ran after him and he swung his duffel bag at them. He didn't take martial arts class for no reason. Punching the guards rushing at him he ducked as they swung their punches and slid between two running a distance before swinging his duffel bag at three of the guards knocking them out. Using the wall he climbed and swung his leg out making contact with four guards jaw and kicked another in the chest landing on top of him. Throwing his duffel bag to the top he hauled himself up and over. When he got to the other side he swore as he saw the crowd waiting for him and he ran along side the wall and jumped down to a tree and down to a car top setting off whoever's alarm to the car.

Not caring he lunged towards the end of the block to get on his motorcycle he had hidden and headed to get his family…it looked like nice and easy was out…he had already contacted Xin who was already waiting at the docks to take them to South Korea.

Syaoron looked and knew it was hopeless as he saw millions of guards guarding their house everywhere. There was no way he could get in if there were some tailing him to! And he didn't want to endanger them.

Racing past he went to the docks he needed backup…

Upon arriving there he saw his friend who quickly pulled him and his bike into the boat.

"We gotta go," said Xin

"My family…"

"We'll come back for them…the Police is hightailing us and so is the queen according to my sources…don't worry we'll get them next week when the things lay cool again…"

Syaoron stared at Hong Kong Port that was now infested with his mother's men and closed his eyes in defeat…He felt tears touch his eyes and spill down his cheeks…all he could do was hope they were going to be okay for a week…

"Wait for me…" he said softly into the night as silent tears dripped down from his weary amber eyes…He clenched his fist and knew if he had his way they would all be getting out of the cursed Li clan now…

He watched as the land his family was stuck on got smaller and smaller…finally after a while he felt Xin pull him inside the ship for a bottle of beer…something he needed to drown on…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Let me see that WITCH!"

I awoke and heard Sadako yelling at someone and recognized Yelan-Sama and Xaio Ru's voice….

The only thought that passed my head was what did they want today and why were they yelling at Sadako.

Quickly readying myself I looked at myself and headed down. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Witch where did you put my son!" Yelan demanded all of a sudden.

I registered a moment of surprise and looked at her "he came home last night…"

"I know that and ran off in the middle of the night! All he left was a note saying sorry!"

The first thought that came to my mind was that he had run off in fear…he hadn't even explain to me…and after yesterday…

I felt a pain hit my heart hard….I hadn't felt this much pain since I overheard him ask Suki to marry him…Old pains flooded back into mind and I hated the hurt that seeped in with a surge. The wall I broke down hardened and I felt the pain heal as my face changed ad the mask came upon my face again…I felt the emotionless facade appear and my happiness had no meaning again…there was no emotion in me…

"Ma" Xaio Ru said "Sakura doesn't look like she had anything to do with it…just leave her alone…"

"I!" Yelan looked at her son and sighed "Fine…Let's GO!" she shouted and they all turned away. As soon as they were gone I moved to a chair and plopped myself down…I couldn't believe he did this to me…to his kids…I felt broken…

"Sakura?" Sadako asked "The kids are scared should I comfort them?"

I looked up with an emotionless face and Sadako gasped as she realized the change within me

"Of course Sadako…assure then that everything will be fine…I believe we overstayed our welcome here, pack up Sadako…we head back to Taiwan as soon as possible"

"Your mission…"

"He's gone! How am I suppose to protect him if he's GONE!" I said under a strained voice and she knew well than to push more. Sadako rushed away with a phone in hand to arrange everything.

Clenching my hand I decided to call Tomoyo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron arrived in Seoul, South Korea.

"What do you think man? Xin grinned "it's the best here…plus you'll learn to speak Korean soon to!"

Syaoron nodded "can you send inquiries on my family"

Xin sighed "You married men! Alright" He pulled out his cell phone and Syaoron blocked his words out as he looked where he came from hoping they were okay with his sudden disappearance.

"Done man…now let's get you settled!" Xin said and lead the way. With a sigh Syaoron followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wei?" Tomoyo said professionally.

"Moyo…"

"Saku?"

"yea…I want you to do me a huge favor"

"what?"

"I want you to find me information about South Korea houses"

"why so soon? What about the assassin and Syaoron?"

"He left us…I need a safe place for my kids and I need to conduct business with Dragon Brothers to finish Madam s off!"

Tomoyo heard the sincerity of left and she knew she shouldn't push for details!

"alright! I can do that in a flash and call back b y the end of the day and do you want me to transfer funds back to Taiwan?"

"Do that for me!" I said coldly " don't forget to pack up for me as well"

"I won't" Tomoyo like Sadako noticed that X was definitely back on duty… she knew better than to question sakura of why this happened and instead busied herself trying to do things for Sakura.

"well I can finish quickly and send all the receipts back to you in a day or two How's that?"

"Fine!" I said and sighed. I knew I was being a little to hash and taking out my frustration on her but where else was I to put it? The kids were mad there dad was gone and worse I lied to them that he would meet us in a new home away from their grandma…a total lie! I didn't even know where the damn man was! For god's sake how could I even worry about him when I had enough troubles to worry about.

"ship my things ahead as well Moyo!"

"Done!"

"Thanks"

"No prob"

The line went dead and Tomoyo sighed . X was definitely back…she didn't even say goodbye.

"So much for a friendly call" Tomoyo muttered and got to work so she could finish this for Sakura. It was clear sakura was frustrated.

"Glad I'm not stuck with a guy!" Tomoyo said and started looking up houses and transferring funds.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

In less than a week Tomoyo had called back and everything was done. The house stood empty and Sakura patted her kids heads as the solemnly entered the car hat would take them to the dicks. Yelan and Xaio Ru were gone on another Mahjong trip so they were free to run without explanation. Sadako entered and sighed as she looked at my face. I'm sure I didn't look that bad but then again everyone had become accustomed to the weak Sakura and haven't expected to see me back…But I had trusted him and I thought we had something going…I guess my foolish hopes were to much again…

With one last sigh I entered the car and the driver started the car. This time I hope to god I was running from my past and it'd stay that way…all I really needed to focus on was this Madam S who I'm sure killed my sister since her next target was Syaoron. Wherever that bastard was it was no business of hers if he died!

I knew those words hurt but I wanted to believe them so much even if my heart wouldn't allow anything to touch him… but then again I had told myself repeating to myself that he left his son as well…

Without a look back I noticed we approached the docks…

I stared past the sea to Taiwan…home to Zang Zi and me….

The car hit a bump and I looked out the window and saw us heading straight towards the water…civilians wee screaming and I saw the driver knocked out. Xaio Rei panicked and Sadako held him. She stared helpless at me and I closed the window. There was no escape so the best we could do was open the door and hope to get out. I grabbed Zang Zi who saw the ocean rushing at her. She'd closed her eyes and hadn't wanted to look. I held Sadako in the other side and I felt people scream as we plunged. With the door open I felt the water touch my feet automatically and rise. Xaio Rei buried his head in defeat on Sadako's shoulder. I felt us drift out into the ocean and I struggled but we were stuck. Zang Zi could swim so I let her out but my dress was caught on the door. I tugged but nothing worked…the car rolled to a deeper part and it pulled me wit it. Sadako who didn't know how to swim pushed Xaio Rei who also knew how to swim away but Xaio Rei and her were stuck inside the car as the rushing water prevented them from exiting…

I closed my eyes…we wouldn't make it…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Xin "Thanks…"

"Any news on them…" Syaoron asked moving closer

Xin face was solemn for a minute or two then he met Syaoron's eyes…

"I'm sorry man but yesterday they were going to Taiwan and…the driver knocked out driving them all into the ocean…"

"NO YOURE LYING!" Syaoron turned away and attempted to run out but Xin held him.

"Don't go crazy man…we can't change Fate…"

"NO THEY CAN'T LEAVE ME…OUR LIVE WAS JUST ABOUT TO START…THE RIGHT WAY…SAKURA!" Syaoron reached for the untouchable and struggled but Xin held on with his men.

After Syaoron clamed down Xin helped him scatter cherry blossoms that took a whole day to gather into the ocean.

"There are exactly 1000 blossoms scattered in Xin said with a smile.

Syaoron was silent as he pushed his last one into the ocean

"Hey man…cheer up…I was exactly like tat when Xue Er died…I thought nothing would make sense anymore…to bad that girl Sadako drowned as well…I thought she'd be a good girlfriend…"

Syaoron stood"Xin I'd like to join The Black Wolves"

"What?" Xin said and turned to look at Syaoron whose eyes hardened into an emotionless color.

"I know the Queen and her puppy must have something to do with this…if I can build my strength I can take revenge on what they did to my family…"

Xin smiled "Okay man…let's go meet the BOSS!"

Xin walked to his Mitsubishi eclipse and waited for Syaoron to enter as well.

"Goodbye Sakura…My children…my future…"Syaoron whispered to the wind and turned away from his past.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Welcome to the Gang!" The old man grinned. "You are a talented recruit…I couldn't remember the last decent one we had…"

He coughed and smiled at Syaoron "I know my time draws near boy…but I need an inheritor…that's the only thing that my thread hangs on now…you look like a worthy candidate but I must be sure first…so I'll let you control this gang if you can successfully complete a mission I'm giving out to others as well. If you complete it then you are the one I've been waiting for.

Syaoron nodded and looked at the old man "I shall not fail you if you believe"

"Young man…there's more to you're past then you say…I can see your emotionless eyes tell a story you hide…although no one else can see I see you're pain…what did happen?"

"Things came between my family…"

"That's enough…you don't have to tell me…but let me tell you…when I lost the one I love because a foolish act I did I repent by joining this gang and spent the rest of my life honoring her. Every year on her birthday I still visit her grave and place a single White rose on her grave as she told me she wanted… but eventually you'll find happiness just as I did with my second wife…"

Syaoron nodded and doubted it greatly…no one could replace his Sakura…

"Don't doubt me my boy…everyone good always gets another chance somewhere…"

Syaoron nodded and was surprised this man understood him so well. After a quick bow he left and walked away. Syaoron knew he was going to try his best and accept the facts for what they were now…it's been two weeks since he found out about Sakura and his families death. Here he was a changed man…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The first task was to break Dragon Brother's land and add it to Black Wolves.

Syaoron watched as Candidates returned unsuccessful and he felt a grip of fear and of pride for going in.

He saw the Dragon Brother Gang laugh. Look another one…who wants to take him this time or should I just shoot him?" one laughed

Swinging his pistol he aimed at Syaoron and was surprised when Syaoron was suddenly in front of him holding the trigger from being pulled.

"Get Him!"

Many rushed at him but it only reminded him of that night where he left his family. Angered he hit with precision and took them out in no time. He had no idea how far he advance but he soon realize when Xin pushed his arm away and noticed he'd taken more territory than needed.

"Well done!" the gang leader said beaming at him "You definitely didn't disappoint my hopes!" Syaoron nodded but he knew he felt like fighting more only…

"Keep that temper under control!" the Old man said and Syaoron nodded knowing he said it for the best only…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

In honor of their victory the Black Wolves were having a huge banquet…especially since today the boss would be resigning! It would be in honor of the leaving of one boss and the coming of a new one.

"Black Wolves assemble!" the old man said as he stood at the head of the long table."I Yoon, Hye Sung! Have seen all of you mature and grow…I've been there with you as we matured and became one of the biggest Gang here…I was once one of you…standing here waiting for orders only. But today I have decided to resign and let Li Syaoron take over my place as you're leader. He has shown great potential to move this gang forward and that's all I ask for! Bounded by code I ask all of you to accept him!"

A roar of applause went up as many patted Syaoron on the back and congratulated him. He twisted his face into a small smile and nodded as they addressed him.

"Meeting adjourned!" the old man said with a smile and ushered Syaoron to his side.

Syaoron walked to the head of the table feeling a great responsibility settle and he welcomed it as he had never welcomed any responsibility before.

He had waved good-bye to sakura and his kids one last time already…he had decided to move on Lie the boss said and leave the past where it belonged.

"Sarang Hae (I love you) Sakura" Syaoron whispered as he walked. In the past week he had picked up bits of Korean…and this was these were the words he wanted to say to Sakura…but never had the chance…

With a last thought before reaching the boss he threw all his regret, past, and love behind his shoulder. It was time to close sakura and his Chapter…. this chapter of his life was over and he was moving on…From now on it'll be just him…"Goodbye the ones I love!" He thought and looked at the boss. He shook his boss's hand and smiled at the crowd that went wild for the new leader…this was his family now…and he had to protect this family better than the last…that was his Promise.

"Syaoron…now you may choose you're mate!" the boss said…"any one you want for tonight…"

Syaoron didn't want any…they were all very pretty Wolf Girls but none seemed to compare with Sakura…

"Are you not taking my present to you?" Hye Sung asked

Syaoron knew he couldn't disrespect him so he walked up to the girls and pulled the tallest girl with Brown eyes like Sakura. Everyone cheered and marked her as Syaoron's mate for the night and longer if he wanted…Unknown to them was that he only would sleep with her tonight and the rest of life would be devoted to honoring Sakura only…

"Ying Fa; Wo Ai ni…from now on…Li Xaiolang has gone on with you and may you keep him near…"

A/N: so how did every one like the end? LOL we'll see if I continue his life! HAHA or maybe this is just another chapter and the real ending is not here…review and we'll see Smile don't be mad I killed Sakura though

14


	12. Gang Bangers

A/n" I'm so sowwie I didn't kno that everyone who even doesn't like Sakura is sad that she's gone

But it'll all be better for more Syaoron!

YAY!

Anyways tell me what you think about what just happened in this chapter

Write me good review and I'll tell you what happens after this chapter!

I'm glad you guys don't want the story to end because it's still far from done!

LOL  
enjoy and Review Please!

Chapter 11: Gang Bangers

Yelen was uptight as the police left the Li mansion. They had finally identified the accident that happened last week to really be her grandson, Sakura and her daughter. They had claimed it was way to dangerous to get the car or find their body. The only thing that identified them was the fact that they're luggage came up and the civilians identified the people they saw plunge in.

"Xaio Ru!" Yelen's cold voice reached him.

"Mother?" Xaio Ru said lowly. This "accident" had totally thrown his plan out of proportion and he was quite angry himself.

"Find Xaiolang! I want him back as soon as possible!" Yelen's voice trembled slightly as the venom spilled from her words.

"Of course mother, anything to please you" Xaio Ru said bowing. Yelen nodded at Xaio Ru and dismissed him absently. She was in no mood to go play Mahjong today, with all the gossip about her distinguished family…I'd be best not to show.

"So?" a man said wiping the hair from the blade, "What do you think?"

Syaoron stared at the new him, where brown hair used to be was now black and he'd done a lot of training to become more muscled than he was before. Although that had changed his amber eyes still held every inch of the cold man he had become. All the girls knew he could be especially cruel but that didn't stop many girls in the gang wish to cling to him.

"I like it" Syaoron said absently getting out of the chair. "Thanks Joe!"

"Anytime Li!"

Syaoron left the shop inside the Black Wolves base, he was used to everyone calling him Li…that's what everyone thought his name was and he certainly didn't care to deny or correct it. As a cherry blossom blew by his view he stopped and looked out the window. He saw his newfound family playing outside but his gaze followed the blossom as it landed in the swimming pool.

Syaoron cursed slightly as he felt arms wrap around his middle.

"Li dear…last night was great…"

He peeled her hands off and headed away without reply…at the end of the hall he paused.

"I won't expect you tonight Kara"

"Li…"

Kara chewed her lip in distaste as she was dismissed like the rest of the women he takes to bed for a night. Kara had so wanted to best Kim's record of keeping him for a whole three days.

"Damn" she swore and knew no one argued with Li and won…they'd been top dogs wherever they went for the last week as everyone heard of Li successfully kicking the Dragon Brothers territory way back. She knew from talk that his past wasn't the best and he wanted to forget it through women…but Kara suspected more. He was probably in his own way wanting to forget the woman in his past for that's what guys usually want to forget if they take other woman's to bed.

"I'll distract you from those painful memories Li…just watch" Kara swore slightly and knew she'd better do something tonight so it didn't seem as if she'd been kicked out of his bed.

I observed the surrounding and movements in Hong Kong. I had a heads up that the assassin was still here.

OH!

I forgot to say that I'm not dead!

Heh!

Then again would Kinomoto Sakura die in such a stupid way?

But the distraction was enough to make everyone think otherwise.

Another thing I should get straight to you…I'm no longer Kinomoto Sakura, she's dead…I'm now Saku. Not a major change but I didn't want a major change as Tomoyo had wanted.

How we escaped? Let me just start from the beginning. I had arranged secretly to have Tomoyo transport us to Taiwan leaving how to get there to her. When she informed me by boat I didn't expect to have an agent dress as the driver and drive us off the docks of Hong Kong. We almost drowned if the agent hadn't given us at that moment, teleporters and we teleported to the submarine awaiting us with the witch herself to greet me. You would've thought that I would've never wanted to step here in Hong Kong again but I have to complete the mission to myself…I have to knock out the other spy/assassin. Sadly Headquarters wants him alive so I'll have to knock him out good…but he wasn't too bad we had hand-to-hand combat.

Sadako and the kids were safe In South Korea where I'd hit after taking care of business here. I'm not going over there to relax but finish the second half of my mission and that required going to South Korea to meet the infamous Dragon Brothers.

I know you all probably are going to ask me this sooner of later so I'll just say it…I have no idea where Syaoron is…. nor do I give a fuck! That bastard had deserted me for the last time but he was even lower this time to ditch his son with me…that was unforgivable in my eyes.

So you may now ask then why complete my mission to protect him?

I'll be happy to let you know my mission started for my sister and just added him into the strings later…he wasn't the bottom f this mission he was just a part of it…so NO it's not for him but just between you and me I hate unfinished business…it always haunts you later so why to take out the trash once and for all now before it gets a chance to haunt you.

I felt the course of the wind change and felt my black hair rise now…

Oh I did forget…I had changed my children and myself. We had gotten new hair color and contacts. I now had Violet eyes that looked icier than my emerald ones…I liked it…the black hair came with the feeling that I wanted complete darkness and the fact that my violet eyes went with it.

I saw him finally leave his spot. I smiled slightly as he fell right into my hands…you ask how do I know him? Well for one thing he seemed to be mighty interested in climbing tress around my old house and the Li mansion looking for Syaoron.

I quickly crouched in the bushes and waited for him to step into my trap…

The smoke we up and I rolled out of my spot while he looked around in confusion. I took out the knock out shot from where it was strapped on my waist and injected into his back. I heard him curse and turn to look at me. I smiled the smile that only the victims that were dying were graced with. The survivors of the first five seconds were also graced with the victory smile.

"Checkmate!" I whispered into his ear and pressed a button on my belt.

"_Got him secured?"_

"No Moyo" I said sarcastically "I just decided to press the button"

"_You know that sense of humor of yours really stinks…don't have one X"_

"Whatever…I've put the teleporters on him and myself just get us out of here!"

"_Yes my queen!"_

I smiled a little as I came face to face with Tomoyo a few seconds later.

"Good job as usual!"

"Of course!" I said with a stuck up voice and strutted away fashionably…"the kids?"

"In South Korea awaiting your presence for their Party!" Tomoyo said with a smile

I loosened my strut and smiled and Tomoyo "Thank you…"

"No prob Sak…I always got you're back…"

"I hope so," I said with a small smile I reserved for only Tomoyo and my family.

I headed out of the mission section to the teleporter. Pressing my watch my suit changed into a business one and I teleported home to my kids.

I smiled as I saw them chase Sadako around trying to see there cake…They're birthday had been last week…. on the day their father had decided to disappear but…I had promised this week so I could finish some loose ends and being the understanding kids they were they had even grown accustomed to their new names and identities.

"Sheng! Xu!" I called with a smile.

They answered to those names by now…Sheng Zang Zi and Xu Xaio Rei rushed over.

"Okaa-san!" They both said and hugged them "happy late birthday"

"Thank you ma!" They both said.

Sheng smiled slightly… "I wished dad could some home from his business trip and sing me happy birthday"

"Yeah…" Xu agreed.

My smiled tightened, as did my heart at that wishful thinking. I hadn't yet wanted to tell them that they're father had bailed on us…it'd be to heartbreaking for them and I needed to finish my missions before helping my family…

I met Sadako's reassuring smile and I nodded. She understood my current situation and knew I couldn't yet tell them. Sadako had no family whatsoever so she'd become my "Maid" in her world but to me she was my best Friend besides Tomoyo who knew what I did and didn't judge me for it…

"I understand ho hard it is to be a single mother…I was once one too…" 

She'd never said more about her background after that and I didn't push…

The call came when I was helping Sheng cut her piece of the cake.

Sadako had called my over and I answered.

"Yeah?"

"Sak…"

"Moyo?"

"Yea…listen I got new information but you're going to have to do it tonight before I lose the opening we have…"

I sighed, as I knew I promised the kids to spend the night with them…

"I know it's their birthday but…"

"I'll do it do calm down…tell me what you found…"

"Well I found that the Dragon Brothers seem to be dating a lot of girls from the gang called Cherry Blossom Girls CBG "

"And?"

"This is the perfect opportunity to join the gang and acquire a spot for yourself within the heart of the Dragon Brothers…"

"I admit it's good but a gang?"

"Hey! You look like one of them girls…"

"What are you trying to say?" I demanded

"Well…you're tough like them and I figured all that training you do to become tope assassin could be used to pull a few good hands in our favor…"

"I'll get it done…give me the location"

"Wow…you sure you're okay with me bugging you now…"

"Hey"

"What?"

"Has X ever given up on a once in a lifetime opportunity to land the top again?"

"No"

"Exactly so give me the location of this group and you can count on talking to Saku the CBG leader next time"

"Oh? You think you'll be the leader instead of a minion?"

"Absolutely…Kinomoto Sakura is always on top!" I said icily back.

"You want to bet?"

"You'll lose! Like always"

"I have a feeling about this one" Tomoyo laughed, "How's access to the Headquarters office sound?"

"You're kidding…you've never given me a chance to get to that before!"

"Because I never was so confident!" Tomoyo shot back

"You got yourself a deal!" I said with a grin.

"Oh? But what do I get if I win?"

"The guy I caught today"

"HA HA very funny!" Tomoyo said

"We'll see first" I promised and asked again for the directions

"Alright wait a sec…" Tomoyo scavenged through papers and pulled out the address.

"546 N Soon Seung"

"That's?"

"There headquarters…I heard you get in by proving your worth and that's the same way you move up to a higher position"

"To easy Moyo"

"Whatever say Happy Birthday to the kids for me and go!"

"I will and prove myself right…as always…"

I hung up…that's my trademark to her…quick conversations and abrupt endings.

I glanced at the kids and they read it right off my face.

"Let me guess" Sheng started fidgeting with her hair

"That was Aunty Tomoyo saying you had to go to work and saying Happy birthday to cheer us up for taking our mother?"

"I love you" I said softly to Sheng

"I know" She whispered but I could hear the hurt in her voice,. I hugged her and Xu in my embrace…"soon this will all be over and we'll all be together forever and Mommy won't have to go away okay?"

"And daddy won't go either?" Xu added hopeful

"Yes…he won't go either" I strained myself to smile and say those words…inside my heart ripped apart again and again.

"Bye Okaa-san…"

I got up and patted then both on the head before kissing their cheeks,

"Goodnight in case I come home and you're all asleep…"

"Night" They chorused reluctantly and turned to Sadako to entertain them.

I assured Sadako's worried brow with a smiled and nodded for her to take over…I turned away and my smiled faded as quickly as it touched my face when I saw my kids.

"Showtime!" I whispered slightly and breathed a sigh as I headed out to the dark night.

I approached the base, as Tomoyo would call it. I hardly call it one after seeing Headquarters…it looked more like a hideout.

"Who are you?" a voice said making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Alright Saku…here we go"

I smirked at the girl and looked around as if I was considering it. "I heard CBG is here?" I said casually

"That'll be us" a blond stood and the rest-followed suit…I smirked she was a freaking blond! This was too easy…

"I'd heard it was a strong gang…I'd like to join…"

The blond laughed and everyone else did as well. I watched as I noticed how weak some look…this definitely couldn't be the CBG I heard that ruled the streets like queens could they?

"You think you can just walk in and be one of us," The blond said

I smiled and looked up dangerously "Yes" My smile challenged hers and I felt her shift as so many other victims had. No one had ever escaped my clutches so easily…

"Well you're wrong…you have to prove your worth…"

"By?" I asked without hesitating…trust a blond to come up with an idea…

"You have to defeat Jazzy"

I watched as a buff girl came out and I eyed her for a weakness…there were none that were noticeable but I was determined to tell these girls exactly how a gang should be…after all this wasn't play world…

I motioned her to start and the Blond laughed.

I looked at her "If I win?"

"You get in and better yet you can have my crown as leader!"

"Done…these witnesses here will make sure you back out if I win…"

"That's impossible anyways…no one ever beaten Jazzy…" someone whispered

"Well then" I muttered, "let me be the first to take her down…"

Jazzy attacked trying to clobber me in the head but I ducked and tripped her. Sadly I underestimated her and she didn't trip…Instead of looking like a fool and keep trying I whipped out a hand stand and kicked her chin sending her away from me. I quickly spun and stood my ground again eyeing the area for an advantage.

"Die!" Jazzy yelled. She went flying towards me with speed. I grimaced, that I had to and used to my advantage as she came flying over and I sidestepped her…sending her crashing into the girls. Angry she got up and now I understood. She was more heavy weight so if I played my card right I could take her down by tiring her down…

"Alright!" I yelled to the audience "This will end it now!"

I flipped into a handstand and flipped my legs into a cartwheel. I flipped a few times and kicked Jazzy in her stomach then brought my hand up to uppercut her on the chin…she fell and wailed. I landed and looked at the Blond who was as stunned as everyone else.

"Well?" I asked

"She's in!" the group chanted and went to congratulate me.

"The title?" I asked after the crowd died down…

"I lied," she said snottily.

"Liar!" a girl said, "you promised in front of all of us…we don't need a leader who can't keep their promise!"

"You foolish girl…I've been leader for so long and we prospered…what do you think she'll put us in?"

"You only prospered because you're precious boyfriend prospered a few yelled. She shut her trap and I pushed her off.

"Look! I am now the leader and everything I say goes" I said a little harshly. They saw me as superior from that moment on…

I not only won in this nut I won over Tomoyo and the hearts of all the girls…I trained them through some of the training I went through…I figured the least I could do was better the group while I was leader and now I had there complete trust. So they volunteered to introduce me to the Dragon brothers tomorrow…who knows…maybe my mission will be done by tomorrow…

A/n: so what did you think? It was mostly about Sakura again and yes I didn't kill her

Thanks god!

LOL  
Review and tell me what you think will happen next…after all they are in the same country…it's a small world after all…

LOL


	13. Saku

A/N: You're all so great! Thanx u! 2 every1 that reviewed! I'm so happy that every1 glad I didn't kill Sakura (Bummer) Then again…who'd tell the story? LOL

I enjoyed all your reviews and it has inspired me to release this chapter to everyone!

Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating…don't be too surprised in this chapter…it'd only be normal okay!

Read + Review!

Luv and all 4rm me!

Chapter 12: Saku

"I win," I stated obviously as soon as the she-devil picked up.

"Wha…"

I waited and listened till she registered who I was then smirked as she finally replied.

"I had no doubt" Tomoyo's voice came over the line sarcastically.

"It's no big deal though…"

"Really? If it was no big deal then why call me two in the morning!" Tomoyo said pissed off seemingly.

I smiled. I had secretly planned this pone call for exactly that time just to piss her off and make myself feel better.

"I just got in" I lied professionally

"At two in the morning?" Tomoyo screeched

"Of course" I said with no doubt "Besides getting into the group very easily; I booted high leader off her seat, took over the gang, and gave them some training.

"Training?" Tomoyo asked between a yawn.

"Of course…the kind we had to go through to become assassins"

"Saku…you know those things are…"

"Top secret…I know…but these girls can't shoot, can't fight right…no defense…it's a wonder the group has survived these premises this long!"

"Whoa…are you serious…it must be because they have their boy toys to always back them up…"

"It had better be that because these girls know shit! They can't even spy right…now I don't know why they even call it a gang when every girl just goes there to prep up on makeup!"

"Oh? Well I didn't know…maybe they do depend on guys over there…"

"Screw that right now" I answered angrily "These girls are going to grow up because I personally don't like depending on men!"

"So you're going to give them "the" training?"

"Pf course not Moyo" I stated "just enough so they can survive preliminaries matches and survive this world without men". I concluded lazily.

"Oh? And what is that defined to you Mss I-rule-the-world?" Tomoyo teased slightly.

"Well that means them learning how to shoot a gun for defense, learn proper ways to kick ass and perfect spying and moving silently…Just basics."

"Okay…but no revealing too much remember that"

"Moyo…you are too cautious of me, you forget whose top of the agency…"

"Almost forgot Saku…I mean you do have a lot of missions on the side that everyone else in this world would like you to do"

"Did you decline all of them?"

"Of course and the agency is not to happy about losing all those millions because you're stuck in your own game…I even have to run some of your easier ones…"

"Good job Moyo…I give you credit for being able to handle even one of my assignments"

"Are you mocking me?"

I smirked slightly and wanted to say yes but I quieted and replied a counter instead "Of course not…is that how you take compliments Moyo?"

"Whatever Sak…what happens after that?"

"Well I teach girls and get close by the end of the week, they show me Dragon Brothers, I find Madam S. end my mission and clean up!"

"What do you plan to do with Madam S?"

"Kill her"

Tomoyo gasped at how blunt my words were and I smiled slightly…What would my parents say if they found that my profession was this? Never would they have thought their innocent Cherry Blossom would resort to killing because of a man.

"What else did you expect Moyo?" I questioned slightly

"Why…"Tomoyo finally answered

"Because it's so obvious" My tone changed from emotionless to business and continued, "She obviously killed Suki, hired me to kill her family off and not tell me till the end"

"X…I know this is possible, but have you considered all the other motives for this icidemt?"

"Yes I have," I replied unaffected by anything at the moment. I searched the room for something to occupy my thoughts as she answered.

"It was?" Tomoyo asked hesitatively.

"It obviously wasn't Yelan-Sama for she'd stand to gain nothing by destroying her inheritor, only his wife…"

"And what?" Tomoyo asked

"It only leaves this Madam S to be someone close to the Li's who would stand to gain everything form destroying the whole family" I completed my thoughts flawlessly.

"Your point X?" Tomoyo asked

"This will probably lead me in a circle and back to the beginning but everything should work out in the end. I believe Madam S is the missing connection I need to connect this puzzle."

"Be careful…,"Tomoyo, warned, "I have a bad feeling…"

I laughed a short laugh, "I'm always careful Moyo…"

"I know but it unsettles me that everything is connected to you and your kids are so close to the danger…"

"You know I won't leave that open to my enemies," I stated coldly.

"NO X…But if they find out you'll be at the disadvantage and the roles of this will once again switch to their favor…"

"True, but I must protect the only things left to protect in my dark life!" I vowed standing. I paced the room on my cell; I couldn't stand to contemplate in one spot anymore.

"I know but everything that's happened…everything you do…it's not in our favor at all…"

"I'll call you next week on updates of the girls and my progress" I stated meaning end of conversation…

Before she could reply I took the phone away from my ear and turned it off. Tossing it onto the bed I collapsed in the chair and sighed holding my aching head. More than Tomoyo knew I worried for my children but what choice do I have?

Tossing myself on my bed as well I willed my problems away and fell into a deep void of sleep. It was what I needed…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Week Later…

I turned of my cell and sighed…I seemed to do that a lot after talking to Tomoyo. I had just updated her on the fact that the girls being fast learners had completed training and was now strengthen themselves. Knowing I should Head out now I felt bad for leaving when my kids were doing their homework…

"Sadako"I called talking out of my study to the living room Sadako was reading by the fireplace and she glanced up upon hearing her name.

"I'm going…if the kids ask tell them the usual…"

"Of course Saku…but Zang Zi…"

"What about Sheng?"I asked quickly to cover her mistake.

She flushed slightly at her mistake. "She wanted you to read to her tonight after she finished her homework"

"We'll see if I can make it tonight", I informed her tonelessly.

"Please try…" Sadako begged silently through her eyes.

I smile and nodded getting on my bike I pressed a button hidden on ym watch and my suit changed into a black t-shirt and tight leather pants, carrying a black jacket I swung my leg over the motorcycle and zoomed to CB headquarters.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron groaned as he rolled off Kara and got up to dress. He'd ask not to see her yesterday night but he hadn't been able to resist her charm and here she was in his bed again and himself feeling damn ashamed as usual.

He loved his gang like a family now…especially Xin.

Syaoron knew he couldn't keep faking it forever…soon he'd slip and the women's would finally see he was trying to replace Sakura with each of them. He was disillusioned about each of them anyway…he couldn't keep a thought straight.

Walking out of his room he looked back at the person in his bed and felt a pain touch his heart…that place should've only been reserved for Sakura…

"Sakura…." Syaoron whispered before closing his door; whipping around to walk down the hall.

"Jack!" Syaoron called seeing a BW member walking down to the main floor as well

"What's up LI?" Jack asked stopping at the end of the hallway.

"Gather some guys…I need a drink out!" Syaoron stated.

"Right!" Jack skipped some stairs and headed down to see who wanted to get a drink.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I aimed the gun at the bottles yelling out orders for the other girls to stay steady. Aiming at my three bottles I shot all three flawlessly in the center and looked up to see the other girls trying to aim straight.

"Now!" I said drawing attention back to me "watch this!"

I gestured some girl to set new bottles up and I stepped back to the hundred feet line. I recognized this training form my earlier years as an assassin. To get there this was one of the preliminary rounds that acknowledge my strengths. This also brought back memories of when I had an "experienced "senior assassin help me with my first few missions. She'd messed up giving away the fact that the man was going to get murdered. He'd sun and I had pulled this trick to kill him.

Turning quickly I aimed as fast as I could and shot three shots continuously. The three Bottles shattered to the ground and a smiled touched my lips as every one awed at my skill. Flipping the handgun I turned the butt to one of the girls.

"You try", I challenged and she nodded.

Many others gathered around me asking questions on positioning and such things.

Answering as many questions as I could I solemnly declared, "we don't need men" and watched as each nodded and felt the power of a women as they to wanted to be like me and tried to aim true.

Continuing my rounds I went around straightening their hold and fighting girls that had beat their opponent s to get to me. I corrected their mistakes and while they practiced I moved on to the next girls. I was pretty proud at the dedication that CB members were putting in.

"Saku…"

I turned and noticed one of the most faithful CB members to my reign. I smiled…It might have been a fake smile but was convincing enough.

"Kim Sum?" I acknowledge as she ran up to me breathless.

With a quick smile of her own she swept her black hair behind in a quick bun and breathed hard once more.

"The Dragon Brothers will be at the outskirts of our territory today…did you still want to meet them?" She questioned briefing her statement.

I smiled and thought 'Finally'

Tuning back into her I smiled softly, a more guanine one than before. "Of course Kim Sum…we shall leave now!" turning to the other girls I was training i announced "Listen Up! We're moving out to meet Dragon Brothers"

Everyone nodded and set what they were doing aside and picked up their hand guns to put in a holster that I provided for each member.

The ex-leader laughed at my order and I could tell she was imitating me from here but I didn't give a fuck right now…she was nothing in my agenda just someone to push down…another snob on my list. It was only my second day as leader but I knew the ins and outs already, Including who was with my alignment and who was with her.

"Let's go!" I gestured letting Kim Sum lead since I had no ides which side of the outskirts they'd be on. Perhaps it was the sinking in my heart that hesitated me to follow but I did anyway…I've come this far and I needed to finish…but it was that sinking that bugged me and didn't prepare me for What came next…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Fuck That LI!"

Syaoron smirked as he lifted a DB member and threw him over his shoulder to collide with two other rushing at him. Right now he ahd two other BW members were holding back a group of DB members who decided to grace His morning with a fight. Jack had left to get Backup and Syaoron was expecting them any minute now…

A man flew past him and landed with a thud.

Syaoron glanced over and saw Xin and Jack…

"Sorry to keep you waiting LI" Jack said head locking on of the opposing teams members

"No prob" Syaoron said with a smirk sitting back. From here on out he'd just be watching his victory.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I pulled Kim sum back against the wall and the girls halted as I held a hand up…I heard crashing and I knew a fight was on. Gesturing the girls to stay in the shadows I listened some more to see how far this fight was from here…I judged not to far.

"Listen…there's something going up ahead…from here on as we advance I want everyone to be careful and advance slowly in the shadows…do nothing unless you're told to" I ordered a bit harshly and made sure everyone knew I wasn't joking…

After I got the okay I waited for I informed Kim Sum I'd lead from here.

I felt a shiver as we came closer to the fight and now everyone could hear the grunts and moans of the people. Holding a hand up to stop the girls I motioned everyone to stop and find a spot to hide. I grabbed Kim Sum to stay near me since she was unarmed and I peered around the corner.

"What's happening?" I asked Kim Sum lowly.

"DB is getting beaten up by the Black Wolves!"

"Wolves?" I questioned peering at the unknown faces to me. I lifted an eyebrow slightly and looked at her.

"Yeah…the biggest gossip is that the new leader to the wolves pushed DB border territories way back and now they're bigger enemies than before"

"I see" I concluded some thoughts in my head and continued to watch…observing them would do me some good.

"I think that's they're new leader, sitting over there…I heard he was HOT!" Kim sum whispered back.

I froze as I looked at where Kim Sum was looking, I recognized the way he stood to the way he smirked…There was no doubt in mind that this was…

"Syaoron…You're here…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron scowled suddenly and Jack looked at him worried.

"Something wrong Li?"

Syaoron scanned the premises and looked back at Jack…

"I feel like we're being watched…Have the men scout the area quietly"

Syaoron signaled ways to go….

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I noticed the signs and knew that Syaoron hadn't scammed the area for no reason. Cursing slightly o knew I had to make a move quick before the "secret" people scanning were going to come upon us.

"Not bad!" I whispered to Kim Sum who also notice them advancing.

"He can sense us…his men are looking…"

"What do we do?" Kim sum asked.

I knew this was a test for me as much as my girls to trust me…if I made a wrong move I could lose the fragile trust I'd just built…

I held up my hand and told the girls to backup, I still wanted to observe how good these opposing teams were…knowing Syaoron I knew he'd be good…after all the Li's weren't skilled for no reason…I've seen Syaoron train before so I knew some of his moves from when wee were younger…the question is did he train when I was gone?

Backing up the idiot men passed by us unnoticed and the girls let out a sigh of relief and trusted me more…I glanced back to the fight and noticed Dragon Brothers had picked their men up and were running for it…I was disappointed…My mission again distorted…because of Syaoron!

I saw a few stubborn ones still fighting and observed them…I saw the pattern now, they sent some for their men that were down and replaced them with able men to fight to wear down their opposing team.

"We should help them…we have an alliance!" Cynda said with a hiss to my direction.

I looked at the Ex. Leader and noticed she was getting agreements…I didn't need this now! I scowled and my emotionless face lifted to a scowl…The girls quieted as they saw my look.

"No" I announced just strong enough fir the girls to hear. "This is a man's fight! I don't think they'd like being belittled by us women's to save their balls!"

I heard a mutter of agreement with me through the group and I saw the look that passed Cynda's face.

"Besides…"I continued with a smile "Why have weak men when we can have those" I acknowledge the Wolves and a few girls sighed in agreement…This was definitely swinging my way!

I saw the last of the Dragon Brothers run and Kim Sum looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Should we approach?" she asked.

"We shall," I said with a smile and signaled the girls to get ready…

"This isn't the last of us Li!" DB Gang members yelled as they ran.

"Hmm…Li…?" I said to the girls.

"Let's meet this Li!" I signaled move out and we walked out of the shadows towards the group congratulating their win.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron felt a presence from behind and turned suddenly drawing the attention of his members. Syaoron saw the silhouettes figures of women and leaned back with a raised eyebrow…Who could they be?

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I walked in the middle of my girls, my head held high I was confident in my group and I had worked on my look…it was to strike fear into them…I learned it in training and it was coming in good use as the awe of the men died down when they stared at me. Obviously I was the leader and will be the rougher one on them.

Avoiding his gaze I stared past him but seemed to look directly at him. I felt their discomfort as they shifted back towards Syaoron.

I stopped and paused inches away from them The girls halted and looked at the drooling guys for them…A few whistles were heard and I glared at the direction…instantly their was silence…I looked back at Syaoron.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron noted the piercing gaze the women shot him and remembered it looked similar to the one Saku shot him in Japan when she first arrived…Sakura…His Sakura that was now gone…

Syaoron was determined not to lose to her piercing gaze…he'd challenge it…besides this was a women who kept his interest longer than in looks alone…it was her attitude and the way she held her head high that attracted him.

He smiled at her and waited for her to speak.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

First of all, I'd just like to inform my audience reading this how much I wanted to smack that silly "smirk" off his face and shove it through his ass. But I didn't do that but instead extended a hand in greeting.

"You must be Li, the new Black Wolves Leader…" I concluded eyeing him precautious of him.

"You are?" he asked raising an eyebrow slightly. He also but his hand in mine and noted that he tested my strength of grip. I gave it my all and smiled as he realized it wasn't at all easy to escape my vice grip.

"Leader of Cherry Blossom Gang, Saku" I replied coldly.

Syaoron laughed and his men smiled

"You came all this way to introduce yourselves to your boyfriends' enemies?"

"Who said they were? What makes you think we weren't just playing with them?"

"What makes you think we'll be next in line?" Syaoron shot back.

If I knew myself I loved a challenge… I looked up with a deadly eye that seemed to wipe off his smug look a little.

"You're pissing my off after such a nice welcome I gave you" I said lowly

"Is that how you see it?" Syaoron laughed, "So what is it that you want? You saw us beat up your good-for-nothing- boyfriends and decided you want real men like us to protect you ladies?"

"You insult us! It's not us who need you!" I spat looking angrily at him. The girls also scowled now and Syaoron's members looked uncomfortably at him.

"Then why introduce yourself now!"

"Because you're on the border of MY land!" I shot him my deadliest glare and the men backed away…Syaoron didn't budge.

Syaoron was use to this because of Sakura…If he hadn't had experience with such temper he knew he'd probably flinch like the rest of his men. He straightened up and looked down at her whose forehead only came to under his nose.

"Look lady…why don't you tell me what you want then? A kiss?" Syaoron suggested with a smile "After all…it is what you females are good at right?" he leaned closer to Saku.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

That was the fucken last straw!

I glared with through hate at how he belittled us women and I motioned for my girls to back up.

The boys laughed as they thought we were leaving. I smiled my last smile that victims usually saw before their death.

The boys quieted as my fist made contact with Syaoron's check.

"Shit!" I heard one say "The lady throws fists not slaps!"

I smirked as Syaoron recovered not so handsomely anymore and the girls cheered.

Syaoron was stunned but he recovered and knew this was no joke now…

He saw the next one coming…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I flung another fist at him and saw him raise a hand to block, switching quickly I turned and landed a kick to his belly. Catching him off guard I executed a uppercut on his chin and next thing Syaoron knew he was down with my boot up to his neck…

"Don't underestimate us Li!" I mocked as I removed my foot and was about to walk away. I heard him flip up and reach for me.

Ducking I saw his hands where my shoulders were and stuck out my leg tripping him. I could tell he'd been training when he caught himself and dragged me all the way down to the ground as well.

I cursed slightly and struggled to get up flipping up as well. I was face to face with him. He grabbed my upper arm and looked at me.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"Well I do!" I spat and kicked his shin bringing my fist to his eyes. He flipped his arms around and I felt myself fall towards the ground but he pulled me against him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron realized why he recognized this fight, it was because he had one years ago with Sakura when he still trained…before he married Suki.

"Sakura…"He whispered.

She looked at him and he pictured emerald eyes that glared at him instead of violet.

He couldn't help it…he bent down and did as he thought he should do…

He kissed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

My eyes widened as I realized what he just did…it's not that I don't like the feel of his lips on me but the fact that he was way to close to me and we were not suppose to be doing this.

I pushed away wiping his germs away. I regained my scowl and held out my hand to stop the girls from advancing towards me.

I have no idea why I still sat here and introduce myself to him. I don't know why I'm still protecting him…I keep telling myself it's from Madam S. that I do this but lately I've been wondering…have I based it off that lie to be near him? I couldn't think straight anymore and now he was looking at me.

He laughed I bit back a retort and Pulled away to walk.

"Let's go!" I said pissed and the girls followed but I felt his arms wrap around my waist and when I turned to yell at that bastard he stole another kiss.

When I finally came up for breath he smiled and looked at everyone there then he looked back at me with a tender smile.

"You're mine!"

The BW cheered and hit Syaoron on the back and the girls crowded around me as I smiled sweetly at him. Thinking I accepted it the girls looked at Li.

I also looked at him and he smiled at me, I returned it and said three words.

"GO TO HELL!"

A/N:

SO? What did weveryone think? Tell me REVIEW!


	14. Winning the Heart

A/N: WEE! I'm super happy that u guys R glad they met, my original plan was not to have them meet until after a whole lot! Basically towards the end but it was the other day that I decided to suspend the story for a few more chapters!

LOL

I'm evil!

Well now that they've met everyone must know that Syaoron doesn't know her identity as of yet since she has a better disguise, he's only recognizing resemblance in style and attitude…

Want more read this chapter!

Read+Review and Luv ya all!

Chapter 13: Winning the Heart

I turned away from his surprised face and signaled move out. The girls smirking at my talent turned away as well and we headed back to base to do "better" things.

I heard footsteps behind me and I was about to react but obviously he was faster. I felt his strong hand clamp around my upper arm and whip me around to face him.

Everything was silent as he stared into my eyes and I glared into his.

"I want you to be here tomorrow at eight" he informed me.

I raised an eyebrow "was that an order?"

My girls behind me smirked at him and his men came up behind him to back him up. It wasn't working since I gave them an icy glare that had them stepping back the few paces they took.

"Of course!" Syaoron said with a little smile "You're mine to control…"

"Fuck off Li and when you do don't come back or I'll have to feed you your words and boot you back to where you came from" I said sweetly never letting my eyes wander from his.

"Don't challenge Me Saku…I will win in the end and you'll be sorry you brushed me off"

"I'll challenge whoever I want and you can't stop me either, I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be!" Syaoron whispered touching his lips to mine.

He had a slap ringing in his ears, as I didn't hesitate to do that, but it only brought a smile to his lips and I more pissed.

I turned away yanking my arm out of his grasp and my girls and me walked without looking back.

I could tell Syaoron was stunned, fuck that bastard! did he think he was so good looking any girl would jump him for a chance to sleep next to him?

I felt a slight pain in my heart at that but I quickly brushed it off.

"You're great!" Kim sum whispered to me and I smiled back. These girls looked up to my every word and I was glad they were taking in how strong a woman could be in front of a man.

"Let's break for the night!" I ordered and the girls all rushed in there own group home. I noticed many smiled my way and waved at me. I had gained their trust with the first step and I liked it. Maybe it wasn't all bad to lead your own gang…perhaps I underestimated these girls…they only wanted to hang out and have fun to! I decided right then and there even if I had to gain more of their undying trust and finish my mission we'd also learn to have fun together to make my stay as leader not a complete waste….besides I was a born drinker and dancer!

With a sigh I jumped on my bike and headed home, it was three in the morning and I needed some sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As I entered silently I slipped off my shoes and headed to my children bedroom across from mine.

I crept their door opened and crept to Sheng (Zang Zi) and pulled her covers up to her chest. Gently I leaned to her forehead and placed a kiss on her brow.

"Night sweetie" I whispered softly and she sighed. I smiled lightly and moved to where Xu (Xaio Rei) slept.

I pushed his bangs back and I felt him react…I slowed my touch and soothed his sleepiness back.

"Night" I whispered and saw a faint smile touching his lips.

Creeping back out; I headed to my room and collapsed on my bed. I heard a crinkle underneath my weight and rolled over to see what I'd fell on and saw a little note from the kids. With a smile I reached for it and opened to note:

'_Mommy,_

"_Xu" and I know you're busy and I know you have to work extra hard because Daddy's also bust somewhere but I want you not to worry about us. Stress kills brain cells…I think…_

_Any ways I made you some cookies with Sadako's help so if I don't see you tomorrow morning will you leave me a note and tell me if it tastes good?_

_With love,_

_"Sheng" &" Xu"_

I smiled in contentment. The kids loved me so much they wanted to see to my health to?

I chuckled lightly and headed back downstairs to find those cookies Sheng had made. I noticed she didn't like her new name since she quoted each of the times she used their name…then again it wasn't hard for me since I've had almost all the names there could be to a woman.

Tasting a not so perfect circle cookie I felt the chocolate tempt me for more and before I knew it I had eaten three and was on my fourth.

Deciding I needed at least an hour of sleep I wrote a note and posted it on their door. One for Sheng and the other for Xu, Giving into the sleepiness I went to collapse on my bed…a shower would be right in a few hours…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The girls laughed as I expressed disgust at the latest guy trying to get his hands on us.

"It's true!" I declared with a look of disgust "His hands were like a monkey!"

"Oh yeah!" Kim Sum added and everyone laughed again. It was nine at night and they were hanging out in front of their base.

"Hey Saku?" Kim Sum said turning a 180 to look at me.

"Hmm?" I answered drowning another bottle of alcohol into my system.

"You know how Li told you to meet him at eight by the side of our territory…you're not going are you?" Kim sum asked scanning my face.

"Do I look gone?" I asked and the girls giggled

"He was good looking…" A few chorused

"Yeah a real pretty boy" I concluded and another burst of laughter was heard. "Besides did he say meet him? I can't remember "I said sweetly getting up and I noticed the girls faces didn't contain laughter anymore. I raised an eyebrow

"What?" I questioned

"I did say that" A voice behind me said and I whipped around to face Li in all his glory. An annoyed smirk on his face he reached for my arm. I pulled my arm back and felt him collide on me.

"Get…"

His mouth clamped on mine and I felt his tongue trace my lip slightly.

"I love you too!" He said and smiled a really annoying one. He picked me up and threw me in his Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"You little Bas…."

"Yeah…" He said and got in the car as well…"Buckle up!'

"Buckle this," I said stubbornly raising my middle finger to his eye level.

"Such a temper…" Syaoron smirked "I ask you once again to buckle up!"

I smiled and pulled the door to open it but found it locked; suddenly the car lurched forward. I yelped in surprise and steady myself by putting my hands out to support myself on his dashboard. I screeched as he sped up and I noticed my girls were being kidnapped in other cars. Unlike me who was screaming every cuss word I knew they seemed to be enjoying the company.

"Ready…set…GO!" Syaoron yelled into the cell phone he was on, I failed to notice through my screaming that this was a race. Syaoron smiled slightly as he threw his cell away and took the wheel.

"Better hold on! We're going to win!"

"Wha…" I panicked and seat belted my self as fast as lightning and I felt the rush or adrenaline. I liked the chase but I wasn't going to put my act down because I liked racing…especially with the man I want beside me.

He turned quickly ahead or a black civic and we turned sharp by a corner barely missing the curb.

"You crazy fuck!" I screamed

He smiled and speeded up again.

'You're crazy let me drive…" I insisted

"You don't know where we're going," he stated and gassed his way pass another two cars.

"Li you…" I stopped

He smirked and evil smirk and I knew what he was thinking when he saw one of his teammate flip him off and head to wherever they were going. The only way to catch up was through the one way street.

"NO!" I screeched

"Too late Hun!" Syaoron insisted and drove around the incoming cars.

I closed my eyes…even if I was an assassin I never put so many people in danger from a chase before.

"Hold on!" He stated and turned in front of the sliver evolution.

"Fuck Li!"

We came to a stop in front of a club…it was named Rave.

Syaoron exited and looked like the whole bastard he was.

"I'd never pull the one way thing," many admitted

"You're okay?" Kim Sum asked

"Fine" I growled. "Get the bikes ASAP"

Kim Sum nodded and pulled out a cell.

"Come" Syaoron ordered.

"No" I said equally stubborn "You kidnapped me!"

"So? It's my right," Syaoron concluded picking me up. I swore loudly as he nodded at the bouncer and carried me in making a scene. I saw other girls sneering at me and I glared them back to whatever they were doing.

"Li…"Kara stood here with a raised eyebrow

"My girl" Syaoron introduced me who stomped on his foot.

I noted this girl Kara must be interested in being in the position I was in.

"Here stand by him…you'd make a cuter couple." I informed Kara who raised a suspicious eyebrow at me.

I backed away and watched as many girls gaped at my movements. They probably thought I was crazy for not wanting to be his but Fuck that! It's not everyday I get kidnapped!

It was suppose to be more of the other way around that would have made more sense. To me!

"get back here" Syaoron insisted and pulled my hand into a booth. I knew he was being harsher because I had just humiliated him in front of his people by refusing him. I nodded at the girls of my gang as they continued to talk and flirt. There was nothing that could go wrong…except in my head. I reluctantly sat down with him and looked at him. His face wasn't so handsome right at this moment.

"Look1 here you are mine and don't doubt it or you'll answer to me later…"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of my way. He grasped my hand and glared at me.

"Look if I'm here might as well liven' it up since you people don't seem to know how to dance"

I walked to the dance floor and my girls looked confused it didn't seem like part of the plan but hey! I'm just making it up as I go as well; I stepped out onto the dance floor that had a few men jerking left and right.

I walked towards the middle and I could still feel his eyes watching my every movement but it didn't matter, it just made me more confident to dance out my best moves.

I felt his presence behind me once the people started coming and my girl joined me on the dance floor. Their face registered surprise since they didn't think such a forward girl could dance like them. I proved them wrong…after all my profession was to blend in everything. I felt him feeling up on me and smiled, I'd knew he'd give in first but I wasn't about to be easy I pushed others in between us and danced by myself. He continued to pursue me though and I did the only thing I could think of to do.

I pulled one of his men and danced with him. I felt the terror in the guy as I grabbed him. I smirked as I felt him try to move away because he thought he couldn't touch me but I coaxed him into relaxing and dancing with me. I glanced past his head and noticed that Kim Sum was signaling to the girls, I glanced past her to Syaoron who was headed my way. I smiled and relented when he came up to me. I grinded with him good as I felt the friction affecting him more than me. I heard him groan in sweet surrender and I chose that exact moment to trail my lips to his ear.

"I win" I whispered and pushed him off. Stunned he didn't do anything but watch. Slowly he registered that I walked out the club doors and he followed with his men.

I put on my helmet and zoomed off with the girls. His face held displeasure but this advantage he thought he had was his downfall. Kim Sum had sent for the bikes and we were headed home victorious.

"Should we go after…?"

"No" Syaoron said grimly.

"Sir I think you should choose an easier woman to deal with I mean this is like the …"

"Shut it!" Syaoron smiled a small smile "I like her…and in the end, she will be MINE!"

A/n: so what did every one think? I'm sorry this updates so short but I gots lots of homework lately and I promise to make up the lost time with chapter over spring break when I have time

Thanx to my fans and review so I know what I can do to keep you interested.


	15. Finding Sakura

A/N: LOL!

Okay people I know you're all very curious what happens to these two after the last incident! I know for sure most of you like Sakura's retaliation!

OKAY! First to answer some questions…

YES! Syaoron notices similarities between "Saku" and Sakura but he doesn't know it's her! She doesn't because she's trained to do so but he doesn't see through her disguise!

(Does that explain why he doesn't question about the kids?)

NO! I don't think I will lead you guys around too many circles! From here they're MAY be some minor circles but nothing TOO drastic will take you back to the beginning and through again.

And finally YES! The ending may not be what everyone wants! I'm not saying anymore!

Well enjoy Chapter fourteen and reviews for me so I have you're input and know that somebody is still reading LOL

Enjoy! (You'd better since this chapter was like 11 pgs! LOL)

Chapter 14: Finding Saku

I rolled into position as I saw the Dragon Brothers talking. Creeping closer was a very difficult part. I had only gained my gang's trust into spying on them because I had told them to take it as a test. Many girls thought it challenging and I lead because it'd be me who needed the information in the end. Pressing myself against the wall of bricks I saw one of them laugh and listened to the distant voices.

"Fun enough?" the Dragon member looked at me.

I narrowed my eyes and knew someone had signaled something for sure. I could tell he didn't know I was so close to him and his companions.

"I'm surprised you noticed!" I said haughtily.

"Who are you?" The man said. He shifted his weight to the other foot and crossed his arms against his chest. I saw the amused look on his face and I would have to admit to you as my readers that he definitely was cute! If I hadn't already well…before I set my sights on Syaoron I would have liked him.

"Who are you?" I asked just as daring. I looked him straight in his eyes and made sure he knew I was just as good as he was.

I think my intimidation impressed him because he smiled.

"You're cute!" He gently touched my chin and grinned, "I like that!"

I smirked as a reply and removed his hand from my chin. "You must be Dragon Brothers second in command!" I said as a matter-of-factly.

His face registered surprise at my reply and he nodded slowly. "Now that you know me…who are you?"

I laughed at that and gazed into his eyes "guess…"

He smiled stepping closer to me. "You intrigue me…"

"And every other men I've met" I said shooting him a dazzling seductive smile.

As every other man who had seen this smiled did he was under the impression that he could get what he wanted from me. Few would find the fate behind the smile…

My façade had dazzled many yet every one of them didn't get to see the next night.

"How many were those?" he asked softly. A sweet last smiled spread across his mouth and I dropped my eyes a little to fake interest in more than a chat and looked back up.

"Guess…" I provoked again and like every other man he took advantage of a poor "innocent" girl and stepped all the way past boundaries and lowered his head.

"Kang get off her!"

He turned and I saw Jenny stand from her spot. I could only guess this was her boy toy before I came along.

"Jen!" Kang smiled a little "Why can't I have a little fun?"

"Because!" Jenny hissed.

"It's alright Jenny, I'm okay…no harm done!"

Kang looked from me to her in surprise "acquaintance?"

"Her boss" I informed and walked away. Someone had ratted me out and I more determined to find the betrayer than play with a good-looking guy at the moment.

"You're kidding!" Kang said

"No!" Jenny said, "She is and I'm not forgiving you! Get out of my sight!"

"Jenn dear…" Kang said lovingly

She turned away "Look, Kang _dear _my boss Saku is interested in the Black Wolves and I found I am to…Bye Sweetie!"

"Jenn!" Kang said in a panic

"Don't turn to those bastards or when we win the war I won't take your face off the ground!"

"One of their men's fingers is enough to take you on1" She said and spun to follow me. I signaled and everyone moved from her spot to follow me. I was pissed and what Jenny said pleased me but I was uptight about the betrayer…I knew it was in my group…I just couldn't say who it was…yet…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Moyo" I said in an annoyed voice

"Yes your majesty?" Tomoyo's voice said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever…I need you to look something up for me!"

"Anything you wish Madam!"

"I'll come kill you personally if you don't quit that!' I said dangerously.

"What is it?" She asked wearily.

"How are you?" I asked at the spur of the moment

"X…. you may be the best but you can always be replaced!"

"Just checking" I teased and launched onto business. "I need you to tell me how and who the Dragon Brothers have connections in my gang"

"Anything else you wish while I'm on the line?"

"I want it now so don't hand up" I was irritated by now remembering the events. As Tomoyo looked for any possible connection I told her of today and how I was spotted.

"Maybe you're losing you're touch"

"I'm NOT!" I shouted

"Calm down X" Tomoyo said through the line. I settled back down and rubbed my head. I was sitting in a spare room in headquarters by myself. This morning expenditures had ruined my mood and I was hoping that Tomoyo would brighten it up with good news.

"Found something!" Tomoyo said.

I suddenly became attentive and sat up "speak!"

"It seems that everyone of you're gang didn't have connection to DB only a selected few nobody's in you're group but I recognized two names that you mentioned when you were talking to me about your gang.

"Who are they?" I asked already calculating and trying to place faces.

"The ex-leader herself who's dating a prominent figure in Db, her second-in-command Nina and these others…"

I thought back tot his morning to try to place the names that Tomoyo rattled off to any of the girls I took with me and narrowed it to three girls that were dating DB members that I'd taken this morning.

"Nina, Jenny and Tara?" Tomoyo questioned

"Yeah…you know I never forget faces…"

"I wasn't doubting you…I was just trying to place how dangerous each could be to you and this mission"

"Thank you Tomoyo but I'll do that part, you're job is to get me background check on all three of those girls and call me tonight"

"At home for once?" Tomoyo said hopefully.

"You've been talking to the kids" I stated flatly and I heard her chuckle in the background.

"At least drop by at home when they're awake!"

"I try to1" I bit out seriously "but I don't want to take any chances of people following me!"

"I know" Tomoyo said softly "but be a good mother to!"

"I'll be the best after this!"

Tomoyo laughed softly "Duty first eh?"

"Anything to keep them safe!" I swore. Closing my eyes I reminisced their sweet faces and smiled in bliss.

"Alright so bye?" Tomoyo said.

I snapped back to reality and pressed the button. When she heard she the dial tone she'll get the drift. I smiled at that. My abrupt phone calls could piss any one of my team members off. They never knew when I'd hang up.

Putting my cell away I heard approaching footsteps and when I opened the door I saw my girls running my way escorting guys. I smiled as they neared and I noticed DB was visiting me! What perfection to have them come to me! I was definitely going to use this to my advantage.

"Welcome!" I said pushing my door wider to welcome one man in particular in.

he smiled and took the invitation signaling the rest to wait outside.

"I'm Terry Kazama, the leader of Dragon Brothers here!" he announced as I closed the door. I turned to face him with a sweet smile and directed him to a chair where I could sit next to him.

"I suppose you were informed by Kang of our meeting?" I questioned relaxing and eyeing him from the corner of my eyes. I quickly scanned his body length for any weapons and surprisingly he carried none.

"Of course…that's why I took this afternoon off from my business to visit you"

"How lovely of you" I said with a smile "I didn't think you'd be so pleased to see me as the new leader when I had to kick off you're brothers girlfriend to do it." Uncrossing my legs I adjusted my black skirt. I watched as he observed my movements and I scooted closer. Reading from his reaction he wasn't having any sympathy towards his brother's girlfriend at all. I think he was here on his brother's behalf to get me off her "throne" but it seemed I'd have to turn brother against brother!

Ah1 the joy of being pretty1 I smiled softly and asked just to make sure "you're not here to dethrone me so your brother will be happy again are you?"

I saw a look of surprise cross his face and guessed it straight off. I frowned and he covered the shock "It was my intention to see you…"

"You're seeing me," I pouted. It seem men are more towards the bitchy girls.

"Of course I wouldn't dethrone you…I see you have more potential than her"

"So he sent you huh?" I thought you were the leader!"

"I am" Terri smiled. His black hair fell forward again as he swished it to the side of his forehead.

"Then how come the leader has more time than his brother to come see me?" I looked as him and turned away slightly "I'm hurt that you obviously took important business off just to dethrone me! Hmm…does he really think I'm so powerful he couldn't handle it himself to come talk to me? Do I look so scary?" I turned back to him and pushed him against the sofa and rested myself softly against him.

"Of course not!" He said softly and I felt his nose bury into my hair. He was to easy…

"You're definitely worth more than his girlfriend!"

"Really?" I asked looking hopeful at him and I was delighted when he took the hint to bend his head towards mine.

"Definitely…" he murmured before his lips touched mine.

I let him have his fun, placing my hand on his shoulder I adjusted my movements to have him on top of me and he obliged to pressing lingering kisses oh my neck. I caught my breath softly and he moaned reaching under my shirt and using his other hand to skim my thigh.

I looked into his eyes and he faced me with desire clouded one.

"So where is the nightly leader to all of you?" I asked with a tiny smile

"In Hong Kong1" terry answered. I felt his fingers playing with the lace on my bra and I looked away forcing a blush onto my cheeks. He smiled in satisfaction from the corner of my eye and I looked back at him. He brought his lips down and I met him half way pushing him off lightly.

"I shouldn't…after all…you're so powerful and I'm just a leader…"

"You'll be mine…"He asked cupping my breast and I moaned as he touched them fully. It's been to long since I last did this I realized. Sitting on his lap I let him push grunting against me and I pretended to want this as well before I climbed off.

"We shouldn't keep everyone waiting!" I said taking his hand. "After all you have important business"

"That can be held" He mumbled burying his head into my neck.

"Please…"

Terry smiled and trailed a finger down my throat 'you worry about name to?"

"Why not?" I looked at him with sad eyes "you don't want me to?"

"No…It's fine" he gave me one last kiss and I trailed my tongue on the line of his lip. I realized it was a big mistake to be sincere as he wedged me against the door and lifted me up so he stood between my legs. Looking at him in surprise (I didn't fake this reaction) I realized what he was thinking when he wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed lightly wishing the clothes barrier wasn't there…it didn't help that he had a nice view of my panties either!

"Terry…" I said brokenly and he smiled slipping a hand inside my skirt to touch.

"I like my name on your lips.

I nodded shyly and dropped my legs.

"Let's go" I opened the door and noticed Brittany The ex leader. She was surprised as terry slipped an arm around my waist and guided me towards his car. The girls gasped and I winked at them. Giggles were heard.

"Bye" I said softly and looked away.

He smiled and lifted my chin so I looked at him fully. He bent and gave ma a full kiss. "I'll see you again…" He whispered and I leaned up tom his ear naughtily "Perhaps we'll continue what we started and I held his arousal giving it a hard squeeze before pushing away from him and waving bye! I saw him groan in pure torture and I smiled only as he asked my name.

"Saku!" I said and blew him a kiss as they drove away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Boss…did you teach her not to mess with Kev's girl?"

"Shut the hell up1 I want her and who gives a fuck about Kev's girl she can't even suck right much less push right!"

"You've…done that…with…Kev's"

"Hell yeah I did and she sucked like Hell!" Terry said looking at his arousal "Send Tiffany back here and you get to the front!

"Why Tif?"

"Because she needs to come relieve me! "Terry bit out "Saku made me need her so damn much… That girl's a born seducer…"

A few moments later terry was screaming out Saku's name and Tiffany came out looking forlorn….

"He called someone's else's name…"

"I know" Tiffany said to Kang… "He's never done that to me before! I'm his favorite to! Could it be I might be replaced from his bed?"

"Don't think like that!" Kang said, "I mean their leader is damn hot but I don't think so…."

She sighed and left the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"You were so cool!" Natsumi proclaimed

"I know…" I laughed "I had him in the palm of my hands!"

I stood up and stretched "let's go celebrate!"

The girl cheered and now I knew the big guy was in Hong Kong…my job? To get rid of them slowly to get to BIG MAN!

I edged my way to the door like the girls and smiled. I was playing my part to perfection…the only one who could jeopardize this mission was Syaoron…and he'd better not stick his nose in this!

With that as a last thought I drifted out into the car that awaited my arrival. The girls were especially hyped now that I was letting them out to play from the rigorous training I had been giving them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm Bored" Syaoron proclaimed hitting the Futon Sofa in despair. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything today and it was probably due to the fact that a certain female had ditched him last Saturday…

"What do you want to do then?" Xin asked aiming his dart towards the bull's eye on the wall.

Syaoron gazed out the window picturing Saku's delighted violet eyes as she whispered her victory in his ear. At the moment he was stunned to have lost at a game he started but now sitting here being reminded of her made him want to see her all the worst…this had never happened since Sakura died…he'd never anticipated seeing a girl he'd already been with the night before. He smiled in remembrance.

"What's got you so happy?" Xin asked crashing next to him, opening a can of beer. With a grin Syaoron stood and walked towards where his jacket was draped.

"What's up?" Xin questioned raising a brow.

Syaoron shot him a grin. "Let's go see my girl"

"I know you don't mean the girl who ditched you last Saturday at the club right?"

"That very one!" Syaoron said confirming his friends question and he went in search of his keys. "Get the guys ready…we ride soon!"

Xin shook his head and looked at Jack who just walked in and questioned where they were going.

"He's got it bad Jack-o! Get them boys to get ready!" Xin said patting Jack on the back and he headed to his room to change into more appropriate attire to face war!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron cursed loudly as he arrived at their borders only to find that no one was in sight…he also had no idea where they're base was either.

"Guess what1" Xin said jogging up to him "You're pretty girl was said to be out exploring the world!"

Syaoron cursed again "the Fucking world's sometimes to damn big for it's own good!"

Xin laughed and patted him on the back "Don't go cursing the world because you can't find her…she's bound to be around town!"

"You're right!" Syaoron said with new happiness "Split up and no one goes home or call me unless you've found them!" He demanded harshly.

Everyone glared at Xin as Syaoron left.

Xin glared back at them "it was suppose to make him forget her!"

With sighs all of them split up into smaller groups and hoped to find her quick! It was already ten and they wanted to do something than find a woman who hated their very guts!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I drank to my heart's content as I watched the girls dance. They were having fun but I just wanted to drink a throbbing pain in my heart away.

Syaoron being so close was killing me as I ached to kill him yet throw myself on him. I closed my eyes and looked as if I drank my beer but I really just kept lifting it and tasting a sip at a time…so bitter like my life…

I put it in Kim Sum's bottle and I laid my head on the counter. Tears flooded my eyes as I realized how unfaithful I was being to Syaoron but I quickly chided myself because he was openly flirting and chasing me when I didn't even look like me! I mean did he even think of the kids and me? Or was his freedom all he longed for?

In the tiny head of mine myself was asking so many questions and many needed to be answered by him…

I closed my eyes and willed the pain away slowly…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron closed his eyes as none f the men he'd called had even spotted Saku yet…

His cell rang one more time and he ignored it knowing it'd be one of his men trying to get him to call of the search. He was determined to find her tonight…tonight he was claiming her for good.

Noticing the phone hadn't stop ringing he scowled at the phone and finally irritation won through his anger. He picked it up.

"What?" he demanded from the other line.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack and Xin went To Blaze.

"Let's get a drink before we start searching some more man…I'm busted!" Xin complained and Jack nodded. No one had wanted to look for those girls…it's not that they weren't cute…it was that they were as impossible as they're leaders…and XIN was used to "Easy" girls…

"Fuck this…" Xin swore drowning in his cup of tequila.

Jack shook him hard and he glared at Jack

"Do you want to live?"

"Very Much!" Jack said excitedly

"Well then stop it!" Xin concluded turning back to his drink.

"No!" Jack said happily "LOOK!"

Xin followed the direction of jack's pointed finger. He saw an arrogant woman laughing. Her violet eyes struck him through and through.

"I don't fucken believe this!" Xin said out loud "God loves me!"

Jack sighed in relief…. "I wonder how long it took us…"

Xin heard complete silence from him and he turned to face Jack…"Well?"

"It's 11:25…"

"Damn it's late!" Xin exclaimed and sat back with a sigh…"I call the others to group here and you call Li"

"Me?" Jack said his moth hanging in disbelief.

"You know I can always find a replacement for you…"

"Al right!" Jack groaned and dialed his boss cell number…

They're eyes never left the woman sitting directly across from them.

"What?" A gruff annoyed voice said on the other line…jack gulped…his courage was lost…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well?" Syaoron demanded

"Li…It's Li right?"

"Who the damn else?" Syaoron demanded

"Oh…Yeah…Hmm…Like I was saying…You see…I know it's late and all…"

"We're not giving up!" Syaoron stated

"I know!" Jack said approving his Boss statement "And that is why Me and Xcin!"

"Xin and I!" Syaoron said correcting him

"XIN and I have found who you were looking for!" Jack finished

"Where?"

Jack sighed as his Boss voice turned from annoyed to you better tell me now or God help you tone.

"Blaze…."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

11:30

Everyone was assembled outside as every man drove up to Blaze… He'd carefully blocked all of CB cars and when everything was done he signaled for the guys to move in.

Syaoron was now happy yet mad at her tactics confused and stuttered all of them. He was tired of playing cat and mouse games with her…now he'd be doing all the taking and no more of the waiting….

He entered the club and heard Jack point him the right way…. his men split the crowd and he headed straight to the women who was downing beer.

Walking up to her I crossed my arms ad her ladies gathered around her as well…I could tell they were also very protective of their leader.

When she set her bottle down and looked at me in amusement I shot a curious glance back towards her.

"Where have you been?"

Everyone in the club was obviously curious since they all stopped to stare.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"When the hell did I have to start answering to you?" I demanded. I stood and was knew well that the top of my head only came to underneath his nose but I didn't rightly care…here I was moping about in here about him and he comes thundering in like he owns me with a golden chain around my neck with his name all over it!

"If I'd know better I would know that I know in all the time we knew each other I never excepted being your bitch or property…"

I could see his gang flinch in the blows I took his pride for him. He continues to stare at me but I saw how he clenches and unclenched his hand in an attempt to stop attacking me.

Syaoron braced himself and stared directly into my eyes.

"Do you know how long I spent looking for you?"

I sneered, " Why should I care LI?"

"Because I spent half my fucking day chasing you around town!" He said in a controlled voice.

Pressing his anger further I pushed past him ushering my girls to do the same.

"Saku!" His voice rang out and I turned back. Many believed I would've apologized right there and make him happy by being with him but I had just as much pride as that stubborn fool. I turned and smiled a brief one.

" Next time you don't need to look for me Li…Since you won't need to know where I AM" I stated and walked out to where our cars we're park. Biting back a curse I realized how they blocked ALL of our cars with their own.

I saw his smiling face as he walked out and saw the reaction my girls were expressing as I was inside my mind.

" Ever learn how to part LI?" I sneered

"Yeah…the same way you can diss me so openly" he shot back.

I laughed a short one and ushered to their cars. "I will get past you!"

"Oh really?" he challenged and ushered his men into their cars.

"Why Li…I didn't think you were such a gentlemen…." I said sarcastically.

He sneered at me and took my arm in a tight grip.

The men offered the girls rides there but they declined driving their own car but Saku was dragged with Syaoron to his where he drove fiercely towards an unknown way.

"Shit!" Kim Sum screamed getting into the car and ordering the girls after them. The Black Wolves also followed and everyone hightailed Syaoron's car to who knew where but him!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh Man!" Xin said as he recognized the spot that Syaoron had scattered a million blossoms with him before for his family. Usually Li went here to think by him self Or do whatever…they usually wasn't invited here….

"What?" Jack asked driving just as a craze to catch Li's taillights.

"This is his place… Maybe we should stay over here!" Xin said as everyone screeched to a stop when Li did. Xin saw a struggling Sakura against him and knew he better do something since CB members we're rushing towards their leader in top speed with guns pulled.

"Ladies!" Xin yelled getting their attention. Their guns pointed at him and the other BW members advancing.

Xin sighed…At least he got there attention right?

"I just want to say you're leader is perfectly safe…they just need to have a …private TALK!"

"Really?" one girls stated pointing the gun closer to a more precious part of him down there.

"Really" Xin said trying to sound as confident as he could.

"Just relax…" Xin edged a hand around one who put down her gun and signaled the boys to pair up the she-devils to cool them off. Some did reluctantly and soon all were happy and chatting…they could hardly believe these were funny and sensitive girls behind their facade. They let on that they were only tough but finally Xin could see the true beauty of this group and why they defended their honor above all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are you taking me"? I demanded as I felt him drag me closer to the water…I felt the ground change underneath me and the sand became a long dock.

I turned my head as I heard my gang and a certain girl announcing she didn't want anything to do with the guy she was with. I recognized Nina, Brittany's second in command during her reign or terror.

Letting myself mark a special place in my mind to tell this to Tomoyo later I concentrated on the man dragging me away from everyone till we reached the end…I saw a few cherry blossoms floating and I bent down to touch one ignoring his presence.

"I come here to think a lot" Syaoron started

I didn't answer as I continued to play with the petals of one Cherry Blossom.

"Especially about many mistakes I've made…"

"Oh?" I asked. More than anything I wanted to hear him say he missed three people in his life…but there was only silence after that.

He sat next to me and I looked at his facial expression which had lost it's anger and captured a lost sort of look towards the distant lands.

"Let me tell you a story…" He said

I nodded slowly and also stared off as he started his tale…I closed my eyes as I realized what it'd be.

"_There was once a Chinese boy who longed to explore beyond his culture so he was sent to Japan. There he met two peculiar twins…they were as different as day and night…The boy was instantly captivated by the girlish one but somewhere in the depth of his mind he was also attracted to the other who was so independent…The boy was at the time to blind to see that was who he needed and married the other to satisfy his hunger for her…_"

I rested my head on my knees as I drew them up…So he did have feelings for me…I just never knew them and he never voiced them…because he was fooled into Suki's upfront personality…he was admitting he didn't look past the outside…so like a man…

"Continue…" I said softly as I heard him hesitate to continue.

"_The boy Thanked God through and through when he was given a second chance when his wife died and her sister came back to see him and his son with her sister. He had a chance to make his wrong right and when he did he realized that wasn't the only thing that would hold him away from his goal but his family as well. Although he liked her very much there was always a sense that told him she couldn't tell him everything…But he had also wronged her many years ago with an incident that would be their true bond…he'd gotten her pregnant._"

I smiled softly reminiscing all the images that he conjured with his words and for that moment in time I forgave him with all my heart as I heard him confess his wrongness and ho much he liked this girl…I was content to hear his soft voice fill with emotions as he stated painful parts and angry tones when he remembered something bad in those months.

_" She taught the boy how to open his heart again, how to move on…but mostly she taught him how important it was to care about the family…he was so happy for those moths that he got to be near her and have a family with her…but he also knew his family would always try to spilt them so he decided to take destiny into his own hands and take a risk…he wanted to disappear with them but things didn't go as planned and they family tore them apart from one another…"_

I felt sad as he explained why he wanted to run and I knew I had assumed to much when he disappeared without notice…the pain had hurt so much that I forgot to put myself in his place and picture why he'd do this to us…

"The ending?" I probed wanting to know more…needing to know more about this…

"I don't know…" He said standing. Finding a smooth stone he handed one to her and threw his skipping it three times on the water surface…he smiled softly and whispered, "Perfect…"

"Why?" I asked also standing and fingering the stone he had handed to me…

"If it skims the surface three times then it means "I love you" He said softly.

He looked back towards the horizon and I sighed softly. I glanced at him and when he noticed he turned towards me.

"Tell me…when the boy realized what he did wrong…did he…I mean…did he ever love the girl for more than opening his heart back up?" I started at my hands anticipating the answer and my heart sank as he didn't answer but sighed and stared away for a while before turning back to me with a broken smile of his own.

" Actually he was unsure of her love towards him…but in his heart he always like d the girl a lot!"

My heart sank as the key word jumped at me big time! LIKED that was it…nothing more…nothing less…just that…I couldn't expect more from him, nothing more…I felt broken much the same pain as many years ago when I saw the scene by the lake…

Memories flashed before my eyes as the dam broke loose of all my insecure feelings…all those years I tried to bury it deeper was coming back to haunt me… People were wrong…the past never left you to be buried…it'd always return…they happened to forget the fact that it hurt a lot more as time went by as well…

I looked at him while he stared away and I brokenly picked up the pieces of my heart and shuffled away from his figure…I couldn't look back for the tears threaten to spill and as the girls saw my advancing steps I ushered them to the cars leaving the men behind.

As they drove me away I fought with my tears and ignored the questions the girls threw out to me. I just wanted to be alone right now…I didn't want to think about anything anymore…for one more time in my life…I didn't know what I wanted or what I needed to do…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron sighed as he felt the pain sear his heart and he thought to himself.

"Why did I continue to hide the truth even though she's gone now…?"

"Actually Saku…" He whispered "The boy loved the girl very Much…. So much it hurts till this day…"

He continued to face the ocean.

Never did he know the Saku he stood by had already left heartbroken at his words….

A/N: Aww…. It seems these two will never work it out!

LOL

But don't get mad at least I'm not taking you in circles constantly…they MAKE progress! Well don't forget to review for me plz! Thanks to my fame out there and I promise I'm I'll try to update more after 3rd quarter ends! Hmm…

I guess that's it since I'm still working on chapter 14 of OUR STORY to so this might not be updated in a while!

Enjoy n/e ways!

12


	16. Falling For you

A/N: Thanks to everyone who faithfully reviewed every chapter, and WAITED THIS LONG for another chapter! LOL

It's just that I changed or altered this chapter a little from the one my head had planned out so it took longer to complete! I really really sincerely appreciate every review anyone does because it gives me an idea of what everyone likes and doesn't like.

Any ways thanks again and this chapter will start a new obstacle! (Sorry to anyone who thought they'd just get together now) Okay just read it! And REVIEW PLEASE!

Plus this was a 13 page chapter! Longer than my usual 6 to 7 pages!

Chapter 15: Can't Help Falling in Love

I walked home slowly or rather trudged. My girls had dropped me off nearby and I walked two blocks over and a street down. Upon reaching the house I stared idly in and found myself wondering what the hell I was doing!

Brushing away I thoughts I entered the house and headed to my kids room. As I went up the stairs slowly and softly I found miserly wandering back to Syaoron. All that time I had spent with him in Hong Kong and Japan meant nothing to him! He merely liked me, nothing more to it, like…. just like a friend like!

Entering their room quietly fixed "Sheng" and "Xu" their blankets. I noticed Sadako sleeping in the corner and awoke her to sleep in her room. I still couldn't really say Sheng and Xu were my kid's name. I wanted to call them by their real name and love them like a normal mother but our situation was anything but normal. The circumstances were pretty much set out already…I watched as Sheng rolled over with a slight sigh and a smile lifted at the corner of her mouth slightly.

"Mama" she whispered in dreams and I felt the pain hit me hard. In their minds "Daddy" was working away for a while and would be back soon so we could disappear never to see their grandma again. A part of my heart ached ferociously as I knew I had to tell them sooner of later that their daddy didn't love me and had run for it at first opportunity.

I shook my head sadly leaving the room as I reminisced Syaoron and I. I had thought at first that he was attracted to me because I reminded him of SAKURA, now I knew it was because Saku was a challenge and Syaoron Li liked challenges.

"Good" I whispered sadly "better now then later…. before I dig a hole deeper…"

I hardened my heart once more as I had done years ago when I became a women and single mother. I knew it'd be impossible to forget him and hate his guts for life. Closing my eyes I fell onto the bed and willed my hurt away.

"Like is better than nothing" I said trying to MAKE myself feel better.

Burying my head into my pillow I decided one thing. I'd protect him…not because I was too hung up to let go but because I loved him dearly and would do everything…everything for the one I couldn't have…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Bye Okaa-san!" Xu and Sheng waved happily. I smiled and waved back. It was the first time in months that I had stayed long enough o watch my kids go to school and eat breakfast.

"Thank you" Sadako said clearing the table.

"For what?" I asked turning to face her.

"Staying home and being a mother you should be!" Sadako proclaimed and turned on the water to start washing dishes.

"I knew I was neglecting something," I said jokingly

Sadako finished the dishes dried her hands and faced me.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I demanded surprised. For the first time in months had I finally been okay and here she was finding fault!

"You're happy and carefree" she said slowly and eyed me carefully.

"You're point?" I asked standing up and crossing my arms against my chest.

"My point is that THE YOU I see standing here isn't the one that I know!"

I sighed and looked at her with fatigue. "I'm losing it Sadako…. do me a favor and leave it be for now…I got to get to headquarters anyways…. don't expect me back till late…"

"Like two in the morning like yesterday?"

"Hey1" I protested, "I got kidnapped yesterday!"

"The great agent X getting kidnapped? Don't make me laugh X!"

"Well I did for your information!"

"Yeah…and I'm the bitch across the street!"

"Sadako, you're pushing my damn buttons!" I huffed out and grabbed my keys "I'm leaving"

Sadako turned to look at me and smiled softly "there's the one I know…have a nice day"

I stood there surprised at her actions and I gave up. Turning on my heel I headed out the door and knew the lady had just punked me in one way or another…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At Headquarters

Tomoyo sighed, as Sakura hadn't called last night.

"Worried?" Rika popped her head in.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Cheer Up Agent Miko"

"Yeah" Tomoyo looked at Rika who had on her tight black suit and was tying her hair. "Mission Agent Ren?"

"Yep!" Rika smiled "I have to wiggle into Mr. Wilder's lap and insert him at gunpoint in his office grab five grand, kill him straight up and blow the smoke left behind I victory."

"You are going to have you're fun first right?"

"Why not?" Rika said pressing a button to change into a revealing red dress that barely left the rest to imagination.

"Have fun and tell me if you're going to miss his company in bed…"

"Will do" Rika said leaving Tomoyo to ponder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arriving at Headquarters I greeted many with smiled and others with a mere wave or gesture knowing they were alive. I headed to my compartments and as I was passing by I heard a giggle catching my attention right off. Plastering myself to the wall quietly I edged to the half open door and listened. Touching my earring I pressed it in and turned making a scanner open and I viewed the "delightful" scene through the wall.

It seemed Britney (our famous ex-leader) and Nina (her ever so faithful 2nd in command) were making out with some DB members. I was disgusted but at the same time I knew something was up. Hearing a noise behind me I but my scanner away and walked to my part of the headquarters. Who else but Terry sat there viewing my things.

"Interesting?" I questioned leaning against the doorframe.

He looked up and caught my playful face I had put on.

"Very…. but you're more" He concluded with a lazy smile as he put my glass vase down and started to me. Obviously he thought I was going to run because I turned away and I felt his arm quickly slide around my waist. To prove him wrong I gently closed the door and turned to face him with a smirk.

"Why…"

"Shut up and kiss me!" I whispered when his mouth made contact I melted instantly. After yesterday I felt unloved and definitely was craving touch. I just didn't know it until Terry touched me. He must've sensed my urgency as well since he immediately carried me to the bed and when he collapsed on top of me I was immune to the fact that he had taken my shirt and bran off and was rubbing them erotically. I moaned and my vision blurred. Before I knew it all I saw was Syaoron above me and I rolled him on the bottom rubbing myself against him.

"Why don't you love me?" I whispered brokenly

"I do…"

"Prove it," I gasped as he pushed against me through our layers of clothing. I felt his chest press against my hest and then his mouth on my mine as I sat in his lap and he fondled my breast while sucking lightly on my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes to the ecstasy of his touch. Pushing against the rising hardness between his legs. I let go of his neck and steadied myself with one hand while the other caressed the bulge that was apparent.

"Shit…"

I smiled softly and continued to press my hand on his bulge.

"Saku…"

"Hmm?" I answered almost unconsciously

He swore again as I pulled his length out and gripped it hard. I screamed as I felt his rise and push me facedown onto the bed. I tried to rise but I felt him slip my skirt up and moved my thong pushing into me from behind. I gasped at his size. I'd never gone all the way with anymore since Syaoron and I had…

Syaoron…

I snapped back to reality as I realized who THIS was. Turning around I noticed Terry pumping into from behind. After he spilled I gently cleaned my self and flipped my skirt back down in embarrassment. The whole time I thought I was doing this with Syaoron was just Terry.

"Hun?"

I glanced up at Terry who was fixing his clothes

He grinned slightly letting a few locks on his head fall over one eye. I had to admit, he looked good.

"You were wonderful, but I have to get to work. Really I just wanted a little talk and make out session but you've pleased me more than ever…I'll see you later?"

"Maybe" I said not quite wanting to look at him as of yet.

"Then Bye" Terry said leaning over to plant a gently kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and accepted it and walked him to the door after straightening myself up. I felt his hand slide over my leg to my waist and settle above my butt. I tried to smile at him as we walked to his car with everyone staring.

Waving him off I sighed and headed back in to have Natsumi run up to me.

"Wow, Saku you have two of the biggest gang leaders eating from your hands!"

"That's me" I tried to say enthusiastically.

Natsumi smiled and let me go to tell the others. Sighing I returned back to my room to see a scene that would snap SAKURA agent X back up to life. Nina and Britney were kissing their play toys goodbye but I also noticed that Britney withdrew some money from her pocket and gave it to her "hunk"

I clenched my fist in anger. I NOW had proof that it was them that had been taking the money we had coming in and sneaking it to their play toys! Walking over swiftly I snatched the money and smacked both girls with one swing landing them both on the ground. I slipped the money into my pocket on my skirt.

"You…" Britney started as her "Man" helped her up with fury towards me.

I smirked and looked at all four in pure disgust.

"So it was you two bitches that kept swindling money away from our group. How wonder before I took over no one knew what happened to the money everyone pooled in!"

"You shut up!" Britney said standing.

"I'll say what I want Whore or did you forget you're position as bitch of the clan! "I glared a deadly glare that had all four back up. "I guess I don't need a bitch or her followed anymore!"

Many CB members stopped to stare at the scene and I announced readily.

"Everyone! May I have your attention? After reviewing how money disappeared I have finally caught the thieves giving away all this hard earn cash!" I held up the money. Everyone gasped and looked at Nina and Britney.

"As punishment, they'll be kicked out Permanently!"

Everyone cheered! I turned back to face the four of them and pointed to the door.

"You all have less than five seconds to get off property or…" I motioned to the girls behind me. "They may do as they wish with you're carcasses"

"Ha! As if they could catch us!" Nina yelled

I smiled and laughed a short laugh of my own. Whipping out a gun I pointed it at all of them slowly. "I never miss," I informed them. Nina pushed her man away and whispered. I knew she was confirming my words. I saw all of them high tail it and I shot Nina's earring off has they ran bringing a scream and faster running. Everyone laughed and congratulated me. I smiled and accepted it holding my hand up for silence.

"To celebrate!" I held up my money "it's on me!"

A cheer went up for me and I knew here I was their god they looked to, and I found myself accepting that position.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later

It was nine at night when Terry showed with a grim face. I figured the four must have said something because I could see them in the car smirking.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. Natsumi almost grinned at my innocent face but didn't when I eyed her.

"I heard you kicked out two girls today after I left right?"

"Correct…did you not like that?" I pouted slightly.

"It was just the two girls you disbanded was a girlfriend to my brother Kevin…"

"Oh? Was that why she practically threw herself at another member in his group?" I asked softly.

"Well, you see, nothing has ever come between their dallies before."

"So when you tire of me I may do that to you?" I asked looking at him with "Hurt" eyes

"No1 I won't tire of you!" He promised.

"Really?"

"Always!" Terry proclaimed holding my hand.

"Well, I kicked them out because they stole money to give to their "Boyfriends"

"So?" Terry asked "you don't like giving money to us?"

"No!"

Everyone was shocked by my honesty!

"Why Not?" Terry demanded

"Because you guys are men and men should be the ones giving us the do-re-mi"

"Really?" terry asked

"Really" I said confidently "because our money is as much as ours and yours are yours!"

"I guess so…" Terry said in understanding.

"Of course!" I smiled in victory and leaned in when I noticed what his thoughts were.

Kissing him had become second nature by now and I now realized what that look in his eyes were when he wanted me.

"Come with me!" I invited and he obliged giving his men time off.

As I passed by a girl about my size I ushered him into the dark room and sat him down with the young girl. Putting a blindfold on him I seduced him and then turned to serene the girl next to me to finish up the Job.

I left the room but guarded the door and as soon as I heard them finish I quickly switch spots with her in the bathroom. I donned the bathrobe and return to where he could see me in the dim light I just set.

"You were good…and tight" He smiled as he pulled me to him.

I nodded shyly and glanced about while he played with a strand of my hair.

"You should go," I informed softly getting dressed. He nodded sadly and dressed himself as well. When we walked to his car I gave him a "heartfelt" kiss and waved him off.

"Good job Serene!" I said and she nodded. She was also black-haired and had gray eyes. She was about my size so I had chosen her when I had told my clan they'd come running back, which they had!

"How was he?" I asked

"Great" Serene confided, "he was like one of my first!"

"Aw!" I said with a smirk "that's what he meant!"

"Meant what?" Serene asked confused

"By tight!"

"What?"

I laughed and headed inside but I noticed everyone was staring at me.

"What the hell!" I said to all of them with a grin "Let's go out!"

"YEAH!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron drank his third straight shot and Xin pushed his forth away when he ushered for more.

"Man it's not worth it" Xin said

"Hell!" Syaoron cursed burying his head in his hands.

"Speak of the devil!" a man said with a laugh and Syaoron raised his head to see Saku and CB walk through the door.

"God loves me!" Syaoron said finally downing the fourth when Xin wasn't looking

"Aw! Hell LI! You took it?"

Syaoron didn't hear as he was already making his moves

"Hell just froze over" Xin thought getting up as well.

Saku felt someone grab her sickly and she turned her head to catch the bastard but found only Syaoron with burning eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked pulling away from him in anger. Sadly in my heart there was nothing but bitterness and remorse for how he felt though…is till couldn't find the strength to stop the effects of my heart when I saw him…

"How could you have left yesterday?" He asked softly

"It was two in the morning," I stated flatly

"You could have waited for me to send you back!"

"Li! You be a gentlemen, I'd pay to see that!" I sneered

CB chuckled lightly and I could see his friend shake his head at how much a man could take from a women.

"I would've" He confided.

"You were wrapped up in thoughts…why bother you for such a SMALL matter"

"I…"

"You needed to be alone and so did I!" I whispered brokenly.

Syaoron continued to stare at me and for a moment I could swear I saw a bit of sadness within his eyes. My heart melted and I just wanted to swallow my pride and throw myself into his arms, abandon my mission and to hell with everything but my family and him but the bigger ego won for my pride and I ushered the girls out the back door while he was still wrapped in thoughts as he was by the docks.

Holding back my tears I opened the door and saw our biggest rivals by far.

The Kitaki Girls blocked our way and I switched emotions. Smirking I held my heart in check and looked at them.

"Out of our way Trash!" I stated gesturing them to the sides.

They laughed and faced me.

"I think you're the trash here Tramp!"

I lifted an eyebrow that had them rethink they're sentence but I was impressed to see they had guts to say the next few words to me.

"Oh?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest in impatience.

"Yes! It's dirty! I just saw you with Terry earlier and now you're with Li! I spit on you1" the girl said Haughtily.

I laughed and looked at them smugly "Are you jealous you can't have two men doing you're bidding at the same time!" I shot back and CB smirked.

She tinted a shade of red and pride had her stick her chin up a notch. "I can have them both if I wanted but I'm no slut like you, proves to be CB leaders will always be just like that! Britney taught you well!" She spat

I slapped her and cupped her chin bringing her face to face with me fast!

"Listen Bitch1 you may do or say what you want but NEVER I caution you this once NEVER use her name with mine in one sentence or you'll BE the biggest HOE in town!" Spitting on her shoe I left my girls past the "Obstacles"

"You won't get away with this! She swore. "My leader will do something!"

"Bring it on!" Kim Sum said

"Fuck Off my business!" I added and ushered the girls along.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"She was what?"

"That's right" Kitana said softly, "At the bar with LI you're MAIN rival"

"How do I know you're not lying to me Kitana?" Terry asked pacing the room trying to push off the doubts.

"Because we're basically family looking out for one another Terry" She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder "I would never lie to you, go see if she'll confess then!"

Terry nodded sitting then getting up again. He couldn't sit still knowing his girl could be double-crossing him!

"I have to see her!" Terry proclaimed heading to his car.

Kitana smiled in triumph, "That's what you get when you mess with the Kitaki Girls Bitch!"

Throwing aside the beer Terry gave her she walked out with all her glory towards where her girls were standing. Giving them the thumbs up they all smirked with her in victory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where is she?" Terry demanded to Natsumi

"She's sleeping, you'll have to come by later!"

"Now's fine!" Terry said irritated and pushed past Natsumi

"You can't just…"

"I can!" he roared to Natsumi.

I heard the racket outside my door and sleepily opened one eye and saw Terry sit next to me on the bed basically glowering at me.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up

"What's between you and Li?"

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I heard about you two last night!"

I scrunched up my eyebrows and cursed underneath my breath, Writing a note to myself to destroy those Kitaki girls I looked at him hurt.

"It was those horrid Kitaki girls who made up such a lie right?"

Terry looked at me suspicious.

"They don't like me you know and yesterday I walked into that club to have some fun when Li came up to me1 He's been stalking me everywhere!" I threw myself into his arms and I felt his arms around me in comfort. I'd won this battle!

"Why didn't you tell me? I'd have him taken care of!"

"I thought I shouldn't trouble you…" I whispered brokenly

"Anything that endangers you can be taken cared of first darling!" Terry announced and held me tightly. I clung on as well and winked at Natsumi who was listening at the door. She smiled back.

Terry's mouth suddenly found it's way into mine and I obliged with little resistance.

"Let's do it…" Terry said snaking his hands onto my waist and testing the strap of my skirt.

I hesitated figuring how to get Serene in here. As he forcefully climbed on top I thought at the last moment "What the Hell!" and left my cares to the wind and I smiled bringing his head to mine.

"Go for it!" I proclaimed. Terry smiled and captured my lips possessively and thoroughly did as he was told he had permission to do.

"I Love you" Terry whispered.

I pushed it off since you couldn't trust half the things men say to you. Blinding a certain man from my mind I concentrated with moving on with the man in front of me. Never mind that he was a mission I just wanted to forget I figured.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later

Terry held me close to him and I heard him sigh.

"What is it?" I asked. I kind of felt bad now as I felt myself drift back to the one I tried to forget.

"You seem shyer last time we did it in the dark…"

"Oh?" I questioned and rolled away getting up.

"Are you mad at me?" Terry asked pulling his boxers on.

"Not at all…" I said. This was the first time I slept with anyone in more than five years. The last person I'd slept with was with Syaoron years ago! That was when I first conceived Zang Zi…

Heading to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, I suggest you go"

Closing the door I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard him rise.

Screwing the guy in the next room I headed to the shower in thoughts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I believe she just scored again!" Natsumi informed Kim Sum.

"I think so to!" Kim Sum giggled "he hasn't been out of there for a while now!"

"I know…" Natsumi giggled as well and glanced up….

"SHIT!"

Kim Sum turned around losing her face of happiness "OH FUCK!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Don't go!" Xin protested to Syaoron's disappearing form into his Supra.

"I'm going!" Syaoron said "NO girl diss Li like that EVER!"

"Man just give it up!"

His answer was gas shooting at face from his car racing away.

"Oh God! He's got it BAD!" Xin groaned.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Upon arriving he saw two girls cursing as he headed towards the entrance. Noting a black Mitsubishi Evolution he lifted an eyebrow knowing he'd seen a car like that before.

"LI!" Natsumi said, "You can't come here now! Saku's sleeping…and she doesn't want to be DISTRUBED!"

Li smiled at the girls blocking his way and pushed past "To bad! She should've thought about that before ditching me yesterday!"

"You can't!"

Syaoron strolled down the hall upon entering and immediately picked the room directly at the end of the hall to look first.

"You can't LI!" Kim Sum said with panic "You don't know her room and…"

Syaoron opened the door to feel it swing open with Terry strolling out of the same door sweaty and a look of triumph on his face.

"LI! I suggest you leave!" Terry said walking away. Both girls looked ready to die at that moment.

"Don't be so Cocky Seung!"

Terry laughed and kept going out the door. Syaoron glowered at the two girls and realized why they were trying to hold him away. The Mitsubishi Evolution finally connected to Terry Shu Seung!

Mad he yanked open her door and closed it behind him in anger.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I saw him raving mad as I came into my room stark naked. Wrapping my robe around me I faced him once more thinking of what he saw before he came within my room. I cringed inward but I refused to show any emotion of that to him!

"What do you want LI?"

"How dare you go behind my back and sleep with such a man!" My eyes flashed temporarily

"Since when did I have to ask your permission to do anything?" I asked angrily grabbing spare clothes I had here.

"Since I claimed you!" he hissed grabbing my wrist as he whipped me around to face him.

My robe parted leaving my breast in full view of his eyes. I could see it distracted him so I shut it and looked at him with disgust. "Look pervert, if you'd excuse me I'd like to get dress!"

"I didn't think you said that To Seung as he slid his hands over your body!" Syaoron spat coldly.

"Jealous!" I shot back yanking my wrist from his grasp and turned away.

"Very!" Syaoron said angrily and pulled me back into his arms. He forced his head down and to capture my lips but I couldn't resist those lips…I'd hate to admit but I loved them on me and I hadn't wanted to stop so I let my hands curl to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. I was lost as soon as tongue touched mine and I felt the love that blinded me comes rushing out with renewed strength. Tired of fighting it I yielded to his touch and allowed his hands to touch my breast while I clung like a wanton to his warm hard body…funny how I hadn't realized Terry's body as I did his. I moaned my approval of it. I could tell he lost the world with the next kiss as I did, in this alternate world we were alone and together!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Kitaki girl spying was very disappointed to see Terry had fallen to Saku's trap. Cursing she had found it interesting that Li had showed up as well and had stuck around. Curious she took the camera that her leader insisted she bring to bring proof of Saku's humiliation. Only to have this camera contain good photos of her victory pissed her off so since Li wasn't out yet either she'd found her way out to his pants of they were arguing, what ever it may be she'd get good pictures as well. Sneaking back to her post where she took terry's failure she saw Saku and Li tearing at each other. Disgusted she began to climb down from her post only to sop. If she could have some proof against Saku's word then terry would take matters more seriously! Snapping good pictures she captured Saku's expression and Li lowering her onto the bed she'd just finish Terry in…

"Tsk Tsk…what a naughty girl…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Snapping back as soon as she felt Syaoron's hand on her thigh she pushed him away, only to see a shadow form outside the window, She cursed knowing it wasn't a good sign and went to close it then faced him pointing to the door.

"Get out Li!" She said coldly and headed back to the bathroom to dress.

Syaoron cursed as she walked out on him again but he knew from their heated kisses the flame definitely wasn't gone!"

Punching her wall he left their grounds driving well beyond the speed limit.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kitana smiled softly at the girl, "Well done Kita!"

"Of course"

"I shall pay another visit to Terry tonight!" standing up she headed to the door.

Kita smiled evilly, soon Terry would dump her and she'd lose her prominent bitchiness!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kevin took a picture of Li and sighed. There greatest enemy was a new leader and he packed his picture away. He'd send it post haste to the Li mansion and inform the master of who their opposition was!"

"Take care of it!" he warned a minion and held his head. Britney hadn't shut up about Saku all night and what's worse Terry was wrapped up with that bitch. Looks like he had no choice but to enlist their leader's help in sanitizing South Korea again. His mission: to eliminate Saku and give Britney her place back and take out new Super gangster Li!

"S will take care of this!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Xaio Rei!" Yelen shouted

"Yes mother?" Xaio Rei asked coming in at once. Looking at his mother in worry at her tone. "What is it?"

"It seems Syaoron is in South Korea!" She spat revealing a picture of a "changed" Syaoron. "Get him back here and rid us of that baggage you so liked! Her sister was better! To bad she drowned with my "poor" grandson and daughter…they'd have made a great edition to the family"

"I know mother!" Xaio Rei said sadly

"Anyways get him here!"

"But mother how did you find out?"

"This packet was dropped into our house!" Yelen said, "Obviously someone was trying to help ME!" Yelen said turning away "no more questions! You'll leave tomorrow!"

Of course!" Xaio Rei said and turned on his heel to leave.

Heading to his room he pulled a certain three books at different places to have the bookshelf open to a secret bedroom.

"We will leave immediately and you'll see you're husband again…"

"Really?" a soft voice said, "what does he look like?"

Xaio Rei patted her honey brown hair in silence until she looked up with alluring emerald eyes.

"I'll tell you about it as we go…it was a mistake to keep you here so long before he left again!" Xaio Rei explained, "Come Suki…"

Suki nodded and took his hand he offered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I cursed, as I knew those Kitaki girls would be here. Getting up I crossed the dance floor to stand by their second in command. It seems Kitana wasn't present! What a shame!

"What do you want" spat Kita there second in command.

"I was just going to ask you what the fuck you wanted messing with my business!"

"What are you talking about?" Kita said sarcastically

I laughed a short-lived one and shot back response back, "You could've made it sound more convincing! But since you didn't don't make me laugh when I knew you bitches were the only one who went up to Terry!"

Kim sum nodded in agreement, as many CB also turned from their spots where they sat in the places surrounding the Kitaki Girls. The Kitaki girls must've then just realized they landed in the middle of a CB nest because they closed in together as if they could protect themselves. I sneered and brushed my hand back to make my girls retreat a little before speaking again.

"I'm going to have to teach all of you what happens when people mess in my business now since you've stuck your noses in!"

They didn't wait as Kita attacked straightforwardly.

I ducked and upper cut her chin. Turning a bit I executed a kick to her stomach sending her crashing into a table. Many screamed in the background

"BITCH FIGHT!"

Turning my head in distaste I backed my girls off and took on the twelve girls coming towards me.

Punching one in the face I used her as a shield when four legs came flying my way. Hearing her lose her breath I pushed her at the four girls and all fell embarrassingly. Two came with punches and I dodged one while grabbing the other throwing her into her companion. I noticed the other five stood there lost and grabbed the injured backing out as I allowed them to high tail it.

"We'll be back!"

"And I'll be waiting!" I yelled back in irritation

"Natsumi get me a drink!" I yelled over my shoulder. I turned when I heard clapping and turned to come face to face with the unbearable Li!

I brushed off him and attempted to walk past him only to have him catch my arm.

"Congratulations Love! You were great! Just in case you wanted to know I betted on you and won!" Syaoron whispered, "I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

"Do you really have to be such an ass?" I asked and shook him off "besides it was none of your business wither unless you want to be sprawled on the ground to!" I snapped

"It's my business when they're messing with my women, besides I'll protect you with my life!"

I turned to search his eyes and saw his soft smile and I was falling into the hole again. For a moment I started to believe in him again and I smiled a smile back to him lovingly.

Syaoron on the other hand noticed he'd melted the ice and saw her smile in happiness and love. It was a beautiful smile that he was just now getting to see and it reminded him every bit of Sakura…

"Ying Fa…" He whispered.

I thought I heard my name and turned to look at him. I entered his arms as he held it out a bit and buried my head into his scent ignoring the stares I was getting and relaxed as I felt his protective arms around me. BW and CB awed with everyone else present.

I opened my eyes and looked past his arm and saw someone raise a gun towards his back. I panicked as Agent X reappeared and I pushed him down while shouting "Everyone down!"

The piercing gunshot was heard and I could tell Syaoron was searching for the crooks that did this and he and I obviously saw the DB written out loud and clear!

"Those…"

I pulled Syaoron back as he tried to get up and gave him a glare that had him stay down I rolled on top of him and cocked my gun and aimed for a nearing leg and shot. I heard a groan and I took out a little sniper gun that made no noise as I selected a few a shot for it.

Hearing many screams I knew that I got most of them and Syaoron decided at that moment it was time to come out and see as well. Ten guys took him down a few feet away and were beating him. Cursing I neared them and took the hilt of my gun to knock a few on the head pushing myself over to him.

I saw Kevin, Terry's brother and knew that he wanted Syaoron dead as soon as I looked into his eyes.

"Who are you?" he demanded and I saw the knife he held to Syaoron's neck. Panic hit me fast and before I knew it I kicked him where it hurt! Sadly I missed and got his knee causing him to bend and giving me time to knock out the guys behind him with the butt of my gun. I heard Syaoron groan and turned to see Kevin knock him out with the butt of his gun!

I saw Britney and Nina standing at the door with smirks towards my face and knew they had planned this!

"Bitches!" I swore and noticed CB and BW members seemed to be kicking ass as Kevin just noticed.

"Get those two for me!" I shouted at CB members who nodded and headed towards the heavily guarded bitches.

Britney dared to laugh causing anger to rise in me at that. All I wanted to do was kick ass now!

Kevin reached out and captured my defiant chin at that moment and kissed me soundly on the lips "you're cute Saku…" With that he left and they ran for it!

Rage filled me as I registered everything that just happened and I burst out orders since most BW members' seemed to be out.

"You!" I pointed to Xin "tell me where you're base is!"

"Kim Sum! I demand you gather able girls to carry these guys out…"

As I ordered the BW standing were staring at shock of a women giving orders and even once challenged them to say something of it but they didn't seeing that I kicked ass today they didn't want to be another victim for me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron groaned as the light blinded him and a splitting headache came to him.

"Ouch!" he groaned

"Serves you right!" he heard a women's' voice said.

Opening his eyes he came face to face with my angry expression and me. Around his bed there were CB members tending to the wounds of BW members tentatively.

"Since you're up now Let's go girls!" I bit out in frustration. I noticed that the constant worry of him not waking up scared me to spend three hours doing nothing but staring at him like a dedicated person! That disgusted me the most. I'd have to call Tomoyo at twelve so she'd better leave now!

"Wait!"

I ignored his plea as Xin went to his side and I continued on my way out clearly exhausted.

"So?" Natsumi said, "Didn't you enjoy that experience?"

I scowled as a reply but she wasn't tasking it! I sighed and did a grim nod to please her but the truth was I pretty much enjoyed and worried about it as much as she did.

"So why the face?" asked Kim Sum playing with a strand of her hair.

"Li!" I bit out and walked away.

Kim Sum and Natsumi laughed together." She was so worried he wouldn't wake up…"

"Shut up!" I yelled from outside and heard nothing but their laughter…in truth I'd forgotten how much it hurt to feel that lost inside of me…it was very painful…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The plane landed and Suki stepped off with Xaio Rei who was in a good mood.

"Well…you can't run away now brother…I'm here for you and so is Suki…."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Uh-oh! What do u thinks is going to happen now? LOL

I know this was a very dramatic chapter but hey…the story whether you like it or not is coming to a close! So get ready for the final chapters! LOL

Review please and tell me how many more chapter do you think this story's going to have…what about the end?

LOL

Until next time (which is after I write Our Story: Chapter 15!)

JA!

14


	17. Playing With Fire

A/N: Sorry for all the fans I made wait for this moment! It's because the Stupid computer decided to die on me and I had to rewrite this whole chapter again after I got it fixed so here it is weeks late! Well read and review for me! WARNING: LEMON! IN THE CHAPTER! I WILL ALERT THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE IT AGAIN WHEN IT HAPPENS!

Chapter 16: Playing with Fire

I looked up not amused as Terry set down some pictures of Syaoron and me.

"Hey" I smiled

"THE HELL IS THAT?" Terry spat pointing to the pictures.

"That would be Li and me," I said as a matter-of-factly.

"The hell was you guys together for?"

"Now Darling!" I stood not impressed anymore "So what if it was me! What are you going to do about it?" I asked looking at him squarely. I crossed my arms and gave him an intimidated look.

He didn't answer but I could see my girl's faces from the corner of my face. They didn't expect me to fess up to playing them both.

"Don't tell me you expected me to deny it do you didn't come prepared!" I said jokingly "I mean, what the hell Terry! It's nothing big and I already know which bitch is going to be on my hit list for bothering you with something so insignificant!" I snapped my fingers and my girls hit the Kitaki Girls name on the dartboard that I hung up.

Terry didn't look a bit happy as his eyes met mine again. I braced myself for his reply after I had just snubbed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron cursed as he doubled over again from dizziness.

"I told you to stay in bed" Xin sighed.

"I'm not going to for the fifteenth time either" Syaoron said stubbornly "I have to go thank her for saving me ass"

"Yeah? Well I don't think she wants that since you already inconvenienced her WAY too much already."

"She'll want it! Trust me!" Syaoron said rolling to the side and tried to get up again. Feeling the dizziness pass he smiled and got up. He had to go pay a visit to her…

Syaoron stood and took a step in victory.

CRASH!

Xin just shook his head, "I told you so…"

"I think he knocked himself out…"

"Good" Xin replied to whomever that said that. "Maybe he'll stay that way for a while and not get his ass over to see someone who'd rather kill him"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I don't care" Terry said softly.

I stared at him in a rather irregular way. What kind of men didn't care if his woman was running loose with many others?

Errs…in this case his enemy?

"I just want to be with you!"

I opened my eyes a little. He was so dedicated to me that he was willing no matter what I did to be with me…

The girls must've just been as surprised as I was for they didn't talk as well.

"I don't care what you're doing…I don't even know why I'm doing this…every since I met you I can't help but think about you!"

I suppose I should be happy in doing that but instead…Kinomoto Sakura…was deeply moved by what this man would give up for a woman that didn't exist until a few weeks ago.

"I…"

"Saku…I have no comment on why you'd do that…but whatever in me you find is unsatisfactory…I'll fix it!" Terry swore. He held my hand and attempted to look deeply into my eyes but I was already at a lost.

His speech had moved me but…what he couldn't ever give me was the flame Syaoron could give me…

"Look, Terry… I think you're going a little too far in…" I said with an attempt at my sarcastic voice again. It sounded to fake to even me now!

"I don't care Saku, I want to be with you…I'll…"

"You'll" I looked at him truthfully. I wanted to see how man terry could be…but the more I searched for Terry's meaning the more I see where Syaoron had failed to dedicate to me. Being in love is painful…but it can also be sweet. My Relationship with Syaoron was more painful than sweet but…just the memories counted to me…for when you lose the one you love…there's an unfilled hole in your heart. No matter what you do, no matter what the occasion, it's as if the invisible hole eats at you…so now I wanted to know…how far could a man go for a woman he thinks he loves…

"I want to marry you…" Terry said looking straight into my eyes.

I let out a long awaited breath and stared at him.

"Would you?" Terry asked. He pulled out a diamond ring worth maybe three to four grand from my estimate. "Please?"

I didn't know what to say as I stood there. I could see the girls were in awe but I knew this was all wrong. I was an assassin on a mission…he'd hate me once he knew the truth…I just couldn't.

"I…"

"Please say yes! I want you…I need you" Terry pleaded softly.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

I whipped around as familiar warmth enveloped me and sharpened my senses.

Syaoron stood there holding his head. His famous scowl present as he advanced removing his hand from his head.

"Li!" terry said angrily.

"Terry, get the fuck away from my woman" Syaoron said walking up to me. He yanked on my arm sending me straight into his arm. I heard his heartbeat thump against his chest as he enveloped me in an all-to-familiar embrace.

"Fuck That Li!" Terry said "I'm not giving up my woman to you! She was marked by me before you even showed up!"

Syaoron smirked and looked at me.

"Actually she and I met before you did." Syaoron held me tighter "I believe it was on the day I kicked your team out of my territory!"

"The hell with that!" Terry said "She was going to marry me so I believe you better hand over my bride!"

Done with listening to this BS I moved away from both of them. I walked off to the side and sat down frustrated.

"You're killing my woman!" Terry complained

"Me? She was fucking tired of hearing you're ugly voice!" Syaoron spat back.

It seemed no more words could describe their anger anymore and their fists connected. I watched as each blocked and broke through the others defenses. I flinched as Syaoron fist came in contact with Terry's cheek and Terry's fist connected to his gut. I heard their grunts and although it seemed they were equally matched both refused to admit defeat and ties.

"Stop!" I finally said

Both turned to look at me and I controlled my emotions. "I AM not going to accept Terry's offer nor will I accept yours Li!"

Both remained silent as I cast my eyes downward.

"This is all your Fucken Fault!" terry yelled at Syaoron pummeling him to the ground after Terry had shoved himself at Syaoron. I watched as they continued roll around like two lions cursing at each fist blow and grunting when the pain was worse.

"Get off my floor!" I demanded "take your businesses elsewhere!"

Both knew I was pissed and got up angrily.

"Saku…"

I didn't care anymore. I walked out, not just out of the room but also hopefully out of this state where words confused me.

I heard them both curse and I waited till I got into Kim Sum's car before I smiled.

"You're a great actress," Kim Sum said getting in as well.

Faking a quick smile I tossed my hair

"Who rules?"

"Obviously you since you got them killing each other for you!"

I yawned "send me home for the afternoon Kim sum…I'll see you tonight at the meeting!"

"Okay" Kim Sum said speeding up the car as she shifted gears. I stared out the window in a phase as each little thing passed by faster than it normally should since Kim Sum was more of a driver. Turning to watch her, I noticed how concentrated she was with each Power slide and drifts she performed.

"Concentrated?" I questioned

"Yep!" Kim Sum smiled without looking at me. "This takes super skill!"

"Really?" I asked teasingly

"I'm serious!" Kim Sum said shifting her gear quickly to pull to a stop at my block.

"Thanks" I said

"No prob!" Kim Sum smiled "Be on time!"

I nodded before I watched her off.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I trudged down the block to the house and saw the kids playing outside.

Quickly pressing a button on my watch I changed into normal attire and I smiled as I entered the front yard.

"Ma!" Both screamed.

I bent and let them rush into my arms. Kissing both softly on the forehead I looked at them.

"What were you two doing?"

"Playing!" Sheng said innocently.

I looked at her and sighed, "As in trying to climb the tree I told you not to climb?"

"Teacher says you're to young to be our mommy!" Xu said

I raised an eyebrow. "Why does she say that?"

"Cuz!" Xu continued, "She says that you'd have to be a young mommy to be able to give birth to us!"

"Oh?" I said grabbing Xu in a small embrace. I nuzzled his hair and looked into his eyes playfully. "Well I was!"

"How old?" Xu asked.

"Almost nineteen!"

"My mommy was already nineteen when she had me!" Xu countered

"Well, Sheng's older!" I said sticking my tongue out.

"No fair!" Xu said crossing his arms against his chest and sending his father's scowl at me.

"It is so!" Sheng said smiling.

I smiled at the two and ruffled their heads.

"MA!"

I laughed as they both ran after me and I flipped over the fence to the sidewalk. Sheng followed suit but Xu pouted. "No fair! I can't do that!" I laughed as Sheng Tried to trip me but I lifted my feet out of the way. She charged like me.

Grasping both her wrists I picked her up and hugged her.

"Ma?" Xu questioned from the other side of the fence. "How old are you?"

"25" I said throwing Sheng across the fence. Knowing her I knew she landed on her feet.

"Ma!" u pulled on my slacks as I jumped the fence back to the front yard.

I bent and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Are you going to teach me that stuff?" He demanded

"Of course! I taught Sheng so it's only right I teach you as well!"

He smiled "Next week?"

I nodded.

"Ma!" I turned to see Sheng wrap her arms around my shoulders. "When's daddy coming back? I miss him…"

I stiffened slightly but relaxed since I felt Sheng stiffen as well.

"I don't know…I'll give him a call…"

"Can I talk to him too?" They both asked eager.

I smiled "Maybe…" Looking at my clock I ushered them inside. It's Nap Time!"

"Aww!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron was definitely not having the time of his life!

Not only was he unable to locate Saku now but also the Men wanted to meet up at a local bar to celebrate survival.

Heading towards Blaze he tried to push the worries off his mind.

Speeding up he was doing at least 100mph…not paying attention he was suddenly intercepted by a Celica heading the same direction.

"Shit!" Syaoron cursed swerving his car.

"Bitch!" Syaoron swore doing a 360. He'd definitely not forgive this person who was crossing him he jerked his head up to see who the fuck it was…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I cursed. I was late again? I knew the girls were going to laugh at me. For the past few days I'd been nothing but late! Speeding up I headed to the opening and noticed a black eclipse was speeding as well towards where I needed to go out I knew If I was going to make it on time I'd have to kick that Eclipse out of the picture!

'What the Hell!' I thought and pressed the gas to 120mph. Swerving in front of it I noticed I surprised the driver and I sped up as I saw the sucker swerve ad perform a 360 before immediately speeding again.

"Good" I said thoughtfully and concentrated on staking shortcuts I knew to get to the meeting place.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Saku?" Syaoron whispered.

He smiled. It must have been his lucky day for instead of leading him on a merry chase as she always did she bumped her ass right next to him.

Speeding up he speed dial Xin's cell.

"Where are you?"

"I'm chasing my honey…Look I'll call you again and tell you where I am Bye!" Syaoron hung up and threw his cell phone to the side. No way in hell was he going to give up his girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I cursed hopping out of my car and straightened myself before stepping out.

"Impressive!" Kim Sum said

"On time!" others chorused

I smiled "you know me!"

Everyone laughed.

"All right, let's talk business then P-A-R-T-Y!"

The girls cheered and around the empty parking lot the girls sat on their cars or their motorbikes.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron looked up as the guys approached.

"It's the middle of the woods!" Xin complained, "There's nothing here to drink! No Girls! We're Fucken lost!"

"No we aren't!" Syaoron said, "There they are!"

"Fuck! It's the CBG!" some whispered.

"I'll approach first!" Syaoron said with a smirk and lead the gang closer to where his woman was next to the shadows of the forest. He was going to jump her.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"That's why Kitaki girls are going to get their Asses kicked tomorrow night at Blaze!" I shouted to the girls who cheered. "Now that's business is done! Let's party!"

The girls laughed as some bounded to where the beach was while others started taking out drinks. Smiling I was about to take off my top and skirt to go play in the water when I heard a rustle behind me. Feeling a presence I kicked where I knew man or woman it'd hurt.

"Shush darling!"

I whipped around to face Syaoron who was examining my leg he had caught.

Yanking it out of his grasp I looked evilly at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm with you" he said with a grin and some girls looked at me uncertainly. I knew some of them wanted to play so I reluctantly nodded that they were invited. I was instantly mad as the men swarmed over my girls as if there was no tomorrow. It took less than three minutes to have some sucking necks and moaning.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

(WARNING: Slight LEMON IS HAPPENIG! IT'S LONG-AWAITED THOUGH) lolz

Turning away disgusted I decided to NOT have a dip.

"Hun, Come with me1" Syaoron said softly

"NO!"

"Syaoron looked at me for the longest time. His face then broke out into a smile and he picked me up.

"I'll hurt you," I warned.

"You already did" Syaoron said thoughtfully and ran with me in his arm.

I refused to scream but I held him in fear of him dropping me.

"I love you too," He whispered and I opened my eyes to see his car. Sadly it was the same car I cut earlier.

"You…"

"Exactly baby!" Syaoron said with a grin "You should think twice before you try to kill me in an accident sweetie!"

"I didn't even know it was you!" I spat. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Yeah." He said

"I…"

I never finished as I felt his lips on mine. I didn't even know it…but this was what my body craved for. As soon as he made contact I knew the built up desire we had for one another was coming like it or not…

I felt his tongue play with mine thoughtfully and I rolled my eyes in boredom. I wanted him to lose control…that way it'd be more fun!

Breaking up our kiss. I pushed his lips to my racing pulse and I felt him gently suck on it.

With a slight moan I forced his jacket open and splayed my hands over his broad chest.

"You like?" Syaoron whispered against my pulse and I nodded.

I felt him tug on my tank top and I let him take it off to reveal my bikini. I smiled lightly as he took his time exploring my back with his fingers. Arching just a bit I knew he was heading to the real prize in the front. With a teasing look I slid his shirt off as well and pushed my chilled skin to his warm one. Pushing him against his car I undid his belt never losing contact with his body.

Ignoring the rasp breath that came to my ear I licked his lips playfully and watched as his aroused eyes met mine to give me a breathless kiss. Feeling my bikini give way I inhaled sharply as his hand played around my breast.

"Don't fuck around!" I whispered to him and heard him laugh. He merely took longer to finally cover one breast. I tried to control my breathing but he managed to destroy that thought when his tongue flicked one of my nipples lovingly.

I pushed forward making him take more in. He lifted me onto his car and I felt his hand playing with my skirt already. Knowing he wanted me to lose it first I grasped his member softly and pushed against him erotically to give vivid mental picture. I could tell he was mad at me so I gave him a beautiful innocent smile and unzipped his pants peeling his clothing off first.

"I win!" I whispered to him and he groaned

"Bitch…"

I lifted an eyebrow and suddenly felt his hand between my legs.

"Bastard!" I whispered back as I realized I too was as naked as him.

He answered with a thrust of his tongue into my mouth twisting his tongue to mine as he probed into me. I gasped against his mouth and he smiled back at me.

"Your mine…" He whispered, "Don't ever forget that!"

OKAY THIS IS OKAY 4 NOW

I snapped my eyes open and pulled my bikini back on.

"Saku…"

"Don't you dare Fucken claim me bastard!"

Grabbing my skirt I straighten it and leaned down to put my panty back on myself.

He grabbed me from behind

"I'm sorry…" Syaoron said softly "It's just I've never had such need for one women since I came here."

"Oh? " I said angrily "What does that have to do with me?"

"I like you a lot! As much as I used to love my Girl in Hong Kong…"

"But?" I asked straightening my top.

"She died" He said bitterly "and…I'll never be able to forgive myself for dooming her to that fate!"

I felt pain enter my heart again. I couldn't help it as I threw myself into his arms. Holding him to me I closed my eyes. For good or bad I wanted to touch him…right here right now…anyway I could.

AND NOW BACK TO SLIGHT LEMON

I caressed his tip gently and felt the pre cum build at the tip. Flicking my hand over it I brought it to my lips and brought it into my mouth. Instantly he was on top of me again and I slid out of my panty again. As his member touched my opening I looked into his eyes and that's when I saw the love there that I clung onto him. Wishing with all my might would not change our current situation…

He pushed in and I think he and I both felt a sense of relief…

I listened to his labored breath as he pushed inside me and I was conscious that my hand never left his shoulder blade. I clung onto him until I came and he followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Fuck OFF!" I yelled at him, as he wanted to do it all over again after I just made myself presentable.

"Only if you come with me," he whispered as he slid an arm around my waist and I forced a scowl across my face. "Fuck you!"

"When and where hunny?" He asked nipping my earlobe.

I breathed a sigh and got into my car.

"I'm leaving!" I announced and ran to my car. Letting myself in I locked the door and smiled at Syaoron who banged on the door.

"BYE!" I said sweetly and started the engine.

"FUCK!" I heard him say and he rushed to his car.

I drove off.

"SUCKER!" I thought happily and flipped him off.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Losing him was easy since I had inspected the whole neighborhood for shortcuts through everything. Smiling I pushed myself inside. I'd need a shower. Glancing at myself I noticed I still had his jacket. Smiling in memory of our little time together I smelled his scent around me and went inside.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron skidded to a stop as he saw Saku enter the house. With a smile he jumped onto the tree in the front yard and dislodged a window.

Syaoron had done this many times before to escape his house in Hong Kong.

Picking at the screen was easy work. To make it easier the window wasn't lock so Syaoron got in easily. With a smile he entered the house and looked at the dim room to discover two kids.

"She has kids" Syaoron whispered and took a look at the little boy that he had landed next to. Rubbing his eyes he noticed the boy looked a lot like Xaio Rei.

"Xaio Rei?" Syaoron whispered.

Syaoron heard the door squeak open and Saku walk in.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

My heart stopped as I saw who stood inside my children's room. My first thought was my kids…the next…HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN?

"LI!" I greeted

He looked at me in wonderment then came up to me. His eyes were filled with sadness as he grasped my shoulders lightly.

"Sakura…it's you…isn't it?"

A/N: END OF CHAPTER!

LOLZ

I KNOW I'M MEAN TO END IT RIGT THERE BUT HEY! WHY NOT!REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK SHE'S GOING TO DENY IT OR ACKNOWLEDGE IT! THANX TO ALL THE READERS WHO WAITED FOR THE RELEASE OF THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL FOR I UPDATED THEM AS WELL!

SEE YA NEXT TYM!

1 TYM 4 YOUR MIND!

9


	18. Checkmate!

A/N: I know for a fact that everyone's been waiting for this chapter! Will she confess? Or will a few more chapters keep them apart? Who knows until you read this!

LOL

Well thank you to all the people who kindly reviewed and yes! I do sometimes come back with a bang! I do so would hate to come back with a boring chapter! Besides these are the last chapters that will be nothing but action-packed as this story has done! So when you finish reading this story Plz check out my others ones!

PLZ

Well Review for me! Here we go!

Chapter 17:Checkmate!

I sighed knowing there was no way I could explain this! I had never expected him to follow me all the way home and end up in my kid's room. Now as I stared at him demanding an answer I was stuck…it was rarely Kinomoto Sakura got stuck!

I looked again in his eyes as he advanced forward to hold my shoulders.

With a close of my eyes I nodded and looked into his amber eyes.

"Yes, Yes Syaoron…I am Sakura"

I saw him inhale slowly and scan my face. I pulled a bit away and touched my watch making my disguise leaves and I stood there with Emerald eyes and brown hair again loosing my façade once and for all.

"Ying FA! You didn't die!" Syaoron whispered.

"No…I didn't…I survived, the first time and the second time Syaoron…I don't always need you" I clenched my fist in memory of his betrayals.

"I never meant to leave you or the kids Sakura…" Syaoron started. He looked into my eyes that I kept neutral and distant from emotions. He touched my cheek lightly and questioned me for my room as to not disturb the kids.

I led him silently into my bedroom and he sat on the bed next to me after I sat. I stared away from him and noticed TOO MUCH that his arm was around me. I fought down the urge to lean against him as I had done in the past.

" Sakura…You know that I'd never leave you with the kids…"

"Why come here?" was all I could say.

""We were all suppose to run from my mother but somehow she found out and had me locked in. I came to your house but they blocked me off!" Syaoron said with anger. He remembered that night vividly as the last time he ever saw his family alive!

"So?"

" Xin told me we should just go on and we'll definitely come back for you guys but the next thing I knew you guys had drowned and I felt so damn guilty!" Syaoron said softly.

I sighed a little after hearing his story. He truly cared and wanted to have us with him. I relaxed a little and leaned against him.

"I love you honey!" Syaoron whispered. "You don't know how much I wished that it was all a dream and I had you back."

"Oh?" I asked with a raised brow, "You seemed well moved one! Especially with pursuing Saku!"

Syaoron held her tighter. "Only because she reminded me of you every step! And guess who that turned out to be!" Syaoron teased placing a silent kiss on the top of my head. I was contented to stay that way with him.

We spent A LOT more time talking of what led to this and I informed him we were presumed dead.

"Well, that's quite a tale…" he said

I knew I left him confused about the drowning because I "failed" to tell him I was something than his sweet Sakura.

"But…" Syaoron stared looking into my eyes again, "I'm really sorry I left!"

I pouted, "yeah, right!"

"Really!"

"I thought you loved me Syaoron Li!" I said turning away and getting up.

I felt him pull me back and I fell onto his lap. "I do!" he insisted and I got off his lap.

"Saku…"

I turned back as I almost entered the bathroom. With a slight grin to myself I turned back with anger. "Prove it!"

Syaoron eyes widened, he knew not a way to prove it at midnight!

"Isn't the word enough?"

"NO!" I crossed my arms and wandered away with a pout.

"Sakura!" Syaoron raged and headed towards me. He was by my side in two seconds flat and I was in his embrace enjoying his sweet kiss in the next…

"You want me to prove it…" Syaoron said drawing in a raggedly breath, "I'll prove it! By showing you…"

I felt his arms slid under me and I consented as he laid me on the bed and clamped his mouth hard onto mine.

"Are you up for games?" Syaoron asked with a raised eyebrow.

I brushed my hair out of my way and looked at him in invitation.

"Whoever said I wasn't?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next Morning

I laid still listening to his heartbeat.

I had been doing that since 5 in the morning. That had been a hour ago and here I still was, not yet satisfied to have him next to me.

With a slight sigh I drifted my fingertip over his biceps and let my eyes wander over his body.

"Like what you see?"

Glancing up I saw those captivating amber eyes latch onto mine.

"Very much!" I whispered meeting him as he bent to capture my lips. I dueled him out until I flopped him onto his back. Looking down on him I suppressed a small grin.

"Got you"

"Really?" Syaoron asked, "or do I have you?"

I groaned as his hands slid up my side and fought to control the emotions on overdrive in my body. Slapping his hands away I hopped out of bed to pull on clothes.

"What's the deal? It's 6" Syaoron said with a yawn and turned to me with a grin, "we could play a little longer!"

I shook my head and kept dressing. "The kids will be awake soon and I want to get started on breakfast so Sadako won't have to"

Syaoron groaned. "Then what is she there for?"

"She's not my maid!" I bit out, "She's the babysitter"

"Whose job is to cook and feed the kids!" Syaoron said getting up and looking for his clothes.

"Oh?" I went to the closet and pulled out some of his clothes.

"You?" Syaoron was stunned.

"Don't think that I missed you much!" I scoffed. "The lids took comfort in the fact that you're clothes was here since they thought you were coming back…"

"And I am!" Syaoron insisted pulling on his PJ pants and slid his green t-shirt over his head.

"We'll see!" I said with a laugh and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"You still don't think I'll stay?" Syaoron asked coming into the bathroom.

"Hey, with luck, did you save my toothbrush along with my clothes?"

"No" I uttered and pointed to the drawer on the far right.

He opened it ad smiled. An extra toothbrush was there along with his scent, razor and everything else a man would need.

"You did miss me," Syaoron said fondly.

"Nope!" I said spitting out my mouthful of Toothpaste." Kids insisted"

He raised an eyebrow precautious.

I gave him his look back and he held me.

"What?" I asked and cleaned myself up.

"Nothing…I just missed you" Syaoron said softly spreading toothpaste over his toothbrush. I smiled and sat on the counter and ushered him over. Questioningly he stepped forward and I took the toothbrush leaning over to kiss him coaxing his mouth open. I stuck the toothbrush in and he choked for a few seconds adjusting to the mint flavor. I swallowed a giggle and watched his face turn disturbed.

Spitting out the rest as I finished he attacked my neck and I dragged him downstairs with me.

I set down his tea and handed him the morning newspaper.

"Read!" I ordered and headed into the kitchen puling out pancake mix.

"Geez!" Syaoron said with a smiled, "so demanding towards me!"

I only smiled and hummed to myself as I prepared breakfast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

6:30

I heard giggles from the kids and heard the bathroom water run. A minute later Sadako appeared at the kitchen door.

"Morn…"

Syaoron smiled, "Morning Sadako"

"Xaio…Xaio Lang?"

Syaoron nodded and smiled a little as Sadako looked at me. I smiled fondly and went back to pouring orange juice.

"I got breakfast today Sadako"

"I can see…and I can also see the kids will be mighty happy today so…I suppose I get the day off?"

"That! You do!" I agreed and looked upstairs at pounding feet's heading downstairs.

"I suppose they're done!" I announced and picked up the plates to set down on the kitchen table.

"MOM!" "**Sheng**" pouted, "**Xu**" cheated!"

Both wandered inside at each other throats when they noticed another presence in the room.

"Ohayo!" Syaoron said with a soft smile at their faces. I moved into Syaoron's arms as I stared at their shocked faces.

"Daddy's home!"

Both stood shocked and looked at each other before they smiled at each other hurling themselves into their father's arms.

"Daddy!" They both cried fighting one another to bury themselves deeper into his arms.

"We thought you'd never come back."

"Really?" Syaoron arched an eyebrow, "well you thought wrong?"

Zang Zi nodded and both sought to tell their father threw breakfast what happened after he left to go on business.

"So that's why we have cover names so evil grandma won't find us!"

Syaoron nodded and looked at me. I felt his hand curl against my own and allowed him to squeeze it gently.

"You told them I went on business?"

"I couldn't bare to tell them otherwise" I whispered back and he kissed my cheek briefly, "Thank you"

I nodded and burrowed my head against his shoulder. For a long time I felt I needed to loosen up the knots in my life. And finally I now know how.

"Daddy, how long are you staying?" Xaio Rei asked

"Forever!" Syaoron said

Zang Zi and Xaio Rei looked at each other and laughed in happiness. "Yay!"

"All right!" Sadako said with a smile, "Out of here while I clean up!"

May we be excused?" both asked and I nodded in unison with Syaoron. I got up with the plates and felt them pulled out of my hands.

"Sadako…"

"Out!" she smiled at me softly, "I don't want you anywhere but with you're family tonight!"

I smiled and hugged her tight, "thank you!"

Sadako nodded and waved me out the door. "Take those devils with you two!"

I nodded and took Syaoron's hand.

"You're going to make up all the lost time Syaoron!" I said with a smile.

"Oh?" Syaoron asked "How?"

"By spending every single second with the kids and me today!" I concluded ushering the kids to get ready.

"Done!" Syaoron smiled

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He must've regretted saying that as I watched him trudge towards the kids.

"Tired?" I asked in an attempt to tease him. He glared at me and wrapped an arm around me.

"You'll pay tonight!"

I walked away and turned to look at him with a small smile, "that's IF you have enough strength!"

I looked away then back at him, "I better tell the kids to use it all up!"

"No chance!" Syaoron grinned, "When it comes to bed and you it's fully energized!"

"Stop thinking with you're bottom part and start thinking smart!"

Syaoron groaned and I obliged letting his hand settle at my hip.

"So?" Syaoron asked the kids bending. "What do you two want to watch?"

"Totoro!" They exclaimed

Syaoron smiled, "Okay!"

Going to the teller he asked for four tickets and I eyed my family. The family I shouldn't forget about. I made a decision between shopping with the kids and going to the fair with my family. I was going to forget my mission, fess up to Syaoron that I was an assassin and be a mother!

I was going to drop the mission…once and for all.

"Hun?" I glanced up and saw Syaoron's worried look.

"You okay?"

I nodded with a smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Perfect!"

Syaoron smiled and led me in as I eyed my children who pulled on their father for popcorn and drinks.

I laughed as they pulled Syaoron helplessly away. I ignored his pleading eyes and sat back to watch the kids tear into him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Some girl you are!"

"What?" I asked innocently as I sipped on the coke.

"How could you let them torture me without saying anything?"

"Hey!" I popped popcorn into my mouth and let the buttery texture distort my talking for a while., "You bailed early!"

Syaoron opened his mouth but shut it giving me a glare. I smiled and fed him popcorn.

"Love you"

Syaoron sighed and hugged me. "I know…I think…I've always known…"

I nodded and leaned on him. Pretending to watch the film I gently played with his hand and he was doing nothing better than groping too.  
"Dad!" Xaio Rei said in a whisper

"Hmm?"

"Can't you keep you're feet to yourself? That's my feet you keep nudging!"

"…"

I giggled and he tackled me!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I watched as he scooped out two tired beautiful children from the car. They rubbed their eyes sleepily as he held their hands to enter the house.

"Afternoon naps" I declared tucking them in. Zang Zi gave in right away as always and snuggled into her warm bed but Xaio Rei was hard as ever.

"But…I'm not sleepy!" Xaio Rei declared with a yawn.

"You are" I smiled slightly.

"They're finally asleep" Syaoron said with a smile.

"Yep" I agreed.

"Well I guess that's our cue to…"

"Take a walk!" I finished heading out the door.

"Sak…"

"Don't want to?" I pouted slightly, "Fine I'll go alone!"

"NO!" Syaoron took a few strides and caught up with me. Taking a hold of his arm I clung and relaxed my head against his shoulder.

"You drive me crazy!" Syaoron muttered into my ear but all I did was smile secretly. I knew at the moment I was avoiding what would happen later in bed but I wanted…NEEDED to know I was more than the body to him.

He probably felt my need to know since he slid his hand behind me and rested it possessively around my waist. I was contented to walk forever like this until…

"When were you going to tell us you two were an item?"

I turned and came face to face with CBG.

"Kim Sum" I greeted coolly and Syaoron nodded.

"Li" They all chorused in greeting and nodded to me.

"I was whenever I saw you guys again tomorrow" I said

"Uh-huh!" the girls laughed, "that was IF you saw us tomorrow!"

I flushed and leaned on Syaoron again.

"With a hottie like that I would be spending every second with him." Someone voiced.

Other comments traveled but I blocked it out once Syaoron's voice receded over theirs.

"In Welcome of this merge I'll call the guys up and we'll hang tonight!"

"Now you're talking!" Kim Sum said. "I was wondering when I'd see my baby again!"

"I thought you guys weren't like that yet?" asked another and Kim Sum blushed.

I smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "I know how you feel"

"Thanks!" Kim Sum said with a smiled and looked at Syaoron expectedly, "What are you waiting for handsome! We don't got all night!"

Syaoron grinned and picked up his cell. He dialed Xin's number.

"Hey Man where did you go last night?"

"I was with my women!" Syaoron said with a grin towards my way. I ignored him and tried to ignore his stare by concentrating on the girls hollering.

"Oh? Did she bite off your head?"

"Yes!" I shouted with a grin and Syaoron glared at me while he spoke of gathering the guys up to meet up at the club.

"All right see ya there in a few!"

Syaoron got off the phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Happy?" He asked

"Very!" The girls chorused

"Well then!" I added grabbing hold of Syaoron's arm. "We'll see you girls down at the club in a few."

"You two going to change too?"

"Yep!" I nodded.

Syaoron nodded as well and we watched the girls leave.

"Well…" I said breaking the silence when we walked back home. "What are you going to wear?"

Syaoron shrugged, "Whatever comes to mind"

"Oh!" I said and drifted to what I'd wear!

"What about you?" He asked turning into the front yard.

"I dunno!" I exclaimed, "we'll see!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sadako watched the couple leave on their "night" together. With a smirk she went over to the phone that Sakura hadn't touched for two days.

"Someone has to know about this!" Sadako said with a sly grin. Picking up the phone she speed dialed a certain person…

"It's about time to report lazy!"

"Tomoyo-Chan"

"Sadako?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, **I **would like to inform you that Sakura hasn't been reporting because her Syaoron is back!"

"What?" Tomoyo asked, "Back up!"

"So we were just lying to kids you know because he ditched all of them and Sakura didn't have the heart to tell them that right?"

"Yeah!" Tomoyo agreed. "So?"

"We woke up this morning! I went downstairs to cook breakfast and he was sitting at the table as if he never left!"

"Really? The nerve1"

"Exactly but you'll never guess the other part to it!"

"What?"

"Sakura was cooking breakfast!"

"NO WAY!" Tomoyo said with a gasp, "She was up? Cooking?"

"Tomoyo CHAN!" Sadako said with a pout, "The point is she was cooking for him not that she got up! Are you paying attention?"

"Yes…that too!" Tomoyo added, "But was there an explanation?"

"If there was they already made up good and pretty by morning!"

"Well I would check that bed of hers Sadako!"

"I did1"

"And?"

"It was messy as hell and his clothes had been tampered with"

"Looks like she had a night!"

"Oh yes she did!

"How would you know?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously

"Because the bed is nothing but messy!" Sadako said with a little laugh. "Besides, Sakura has never NOT made her bed!"

"Too true!" Tomoyo agreed. "Perfect Sakura a slob!"

"I Know! The end of the world huh? "

"Exactly!" Tomoyo said

"Well she must report sometime so, I'm sure she'll give you a call!"

"Yes I know she will!"

"Bye!"

"Bye Bye!" Tomoyo grinned.

"Sakura just what have you been up to without me?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I smiled as Syaoron found his way to my pulse.

"Want to go home baby?" I whispered to him softly and I felt his nod.

"You know it baby"

"Too bad!" I purposely set my knee to his groin lightly teasing him. "That will just have to wait till later"

"Evil, bitch!"

"I'm one of a kind Bastard!" I smiled and covered his mouth with mine.

I felt him melt under my clever kiss and I blurred out the loud music.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Xaio Ru laughed lightly as Suki cowered under the lights.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly

"I'm positive!" Xaio Ru said holding her head softly to him. "This will make sure he comes for you and stop hiding!"

"If you say so…" Suki said softly and tried to get the images out of her mind.

Behind them followed what Syaoron couldn't afford to lose…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Girls!"

All of them turned around.

I stood before them and smiled. "I know all of you are happy that we've finally scored something worthwhile!"

I slid a hand over Syaoron's Shoulder to get my point across and all of them arrived at the same conclusion.

Syaoron was clueless but I continued.

"Drawing your attention back though! We have one small problem that needs to be taken cared of…that's the girls walking in those doors!"

Everyone's attention was minimized to the Kitaki clan walking into the club.

"Now let's make a deal!" I said to the girls, "We take care of girl tonight! We party all week!"

The girls smiled and got in an alignment.

I walked around Syaoron and got to the front. Staring Straight ahead the crowd knew I meant business and split.

"Well well"

I said loudly stopping in front of the Kitaki Girls.

"If it isn't the girls I just wanted to see!"

"What do you want?" They said snottily.

" This!" I said and knocked the leader in the face.

It was on as girls after girls rushed towards me, I wasn't giving up even if they grabbed my hair and aimed for cheap shots. I took every blow like a leader and punched and kicked right back!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I walked with style back to Syaoron and he nook me into his lap with a smile.

"Hurt?" He asked looking me over

"Not really" I said and tossed my honey brown hair back over my shoulder.

"But I must say they touched me more than necessary"

"Did they?" Syaoron raised a brow curiously.

"Where?"

I gave him a look and smiled. "I want to go home!"

"Done!" He said with a grin and stood.

"Going?" Xin asked

Syaoron nodded and stood.

"Wait Hun!" I said with a quick kiss to his lips, "Let me go to the bathroom!"

He nodded and said goodbye to others that he was close with while I hustled to the back. While there I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. She'd obviously be waiting for that phone call from me that she never got!

"WHAT?"

"Geez, Didn't know you'd be so mad at me for not calling yesterday!" I teased lightly.

"Sak?"

"No duh? Who else?"

"Oh."

"Anyways…I've decided to quit Moyo!"

Wha?"

"I decided to quit this job and my mission!"

"You…you're the best"

"And the best knows when to quit Moyo"

"This isn't like you! What did Syaoron do to you?"

"What about him…"

"Sadako said…"

"She called you already?"

"Er…Yeah"

"About what?"

"Um…not much…"

"It was about hoe Syaoron came back wasn't it?"

"No…"

"Don't lie!" I said with a sigh

"Yeah…"

"I've forgiven him…it was true I jumped to many types of conclusion when eh up and disappeared on me with two kids but we worked everything out last night."

"Was that before or after what happened in bed?"

"MOYO!"

"Sorry. Stop that…"

"Moyo?"

"Huh…stop it…YEAH?"

"Who's there with you…"

"Just a guy…"

"A guy? I thought you were to busy for guys?"

"I was…but you brought him to me…"

"You didn't!" I said finally when my mind registered the other person who was supposed to kill Syaoron.

"I did…he's pretty cute and you know we do the same profession…we understand each other…"

"You work for the rival company!" I drilled into her mind.

"I know, but he's switching over!"

"Your persuasive skill?" I asked with a sigh

"You know it"

"Well…I DON'T want to know what you two were an is doing so I'll let you go and explain in detail when you're alone!"

"Okay!"

"You're not suppose to be happy…" I sighed as I hung up and walked back towards Syaoron. He was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. It was the sweetest image ever so as I approached him I couldn't help but give him a light peck on the lips.

"What's that for?"

"Just for looks!" I said and winked.

He ruffled my hair slightly and I smiled throwing myself into his arms. This was my happiness…right here!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The house was unusually quiet and I was a bit suspicious. Sadako usually waited for me or kept a light on but there was no light.

"Something wrong?"

"No" I replied and snuggled into his arm, "I thought of something…"

"Oh?"

As I opened the door a feeling of dread entered my mind. Everything was a mess as if a fight had broken out here and a note rested on the floor to indicate the incident.

Syaoron was faster and picked it up!

"Dammit!"

"There gone?" I asked a with a breath.

Yes…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: darn huh! Just before everything finally went right!

O well…many things will be revealed next chapter…maybe Madam S. as well.

10


	19. Identity

A/n: Happiness huh? I finally updated! I know I left everyone at a crucial point last time so this chapter will clear it up more but this isn't THE LAST chapter so expect maybe just a few more chapters! Review and I've finally decided to make this story end at Chapter 21 I think…yep…it's close to the end!

Chapter 18: Identity

Syaoron crumbed the note is his hands. I felt fear grow within my heart as well. I was quickly thinking to see exactly where did I go careless? But I couldn't think…ME! Kinomoto Sakura couldn't think under pressure for once…

"You have a weakness Sakura…you just don't see it yet" Tomoyo said 

"_Fuck you…I surely don't!"_

"Damn you Moyo! Why are you always right?" I whispered fiercely. My weakness has always been my family and Syaoron.

"Sak…I want you to listen to me! They want me to go so I'm going to go…I don't want you to go with me okay?"

I felt a reply of denial but I stopped myself…if I couldn't go the easy way I'd have to find another way.

"Okay…" I faked brokenly. "I'll stay behind…"

"Thank you darling" Syaoron whispered before heading away with the crumpled letter.

"Until you leave!" I added before following. Touching the button on my watch I once more changed my outfit into my assassin outfit. Watching him leave in his car I quickly jumped onto my motorcycle. Speed-dialing Tomoyo I waited for her to pick up.

"Yeah?" Tomoyo asked

"I need help1"

"What's up? I thought you guys were all love and family now?"

"They got the kids and Sadako"

"WHAT?"

"Maybe I didn't realize it but I slipped somewhere along the way" I said angrily, "I need you to tell me what spilled"

"I wouldn't know…we did everything correctly, unless someone is spilling the tracks…"

"But who?"

"We won't know till you find out who took your babies huh?"

"You're right…worry if I don't call back okay!"

"I will" Tomoyo answered and with that I sped after Syaoron's car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron stepped out of his car when he spotted the appointed warehouse.

Walking in he came to a stop when He saw his son tied to a chair with Zang Zi.

"Dad!" they both said drawing the attention of three men at the corner. Eyeing them Syaoron realized who was beneath them. Clenching his hand into a fist he wanted to murder them when he saw how Sadako was being raped right in front of the kids as if it was normal!

"Stop it1" Syaoron ordered them and they all stopped only to smile sickly at Syaoron.

"You ain't got time to worry about what we be doing to your whore over here, you should pay attention to your sweeties!"

Syaoron was about to kick ass when he felt arms close around him.

"Damn1"

"Gotcha!"

He turned to see two men holding both his arms and a shadow step a ways into the light near the kids.

"Don't you touch them!" Syaoron said with teeth bared.

"Such a threat for one trapped in the web!" The person said suddenly.

"Show yourself! You dare to ruin everything I hold dear to me?" Syaoron sneered

"I do… but you know I also did many other things…for example…your misfortune were my gain…"

"Who the Fuck is you?" Syaoron swore

"You know me Syaoron…you know me already…"

"Then who are you?"

"I'm the one who would benefit from your death Syaoron…I'm the one who'll get everything because of you…"

From the shadow Syaoron saw the figure emerge and his eyes widened in shock.

"Xaio Ru…"

"That's right brother dear…it was me!" Xaio Ru said with a sick grin, "This was plotted by me to kill your heir and you here without anyone knowing…then…only then will I truly get what I aimed to get…the Li name"

"Wha…Why do you want it so much? If you want it so much you can have it…I wouldn't care about that!" Syaoron shouted

"Oh, but I think you do…I believe you care about what the name holds when you realize that if you hand it to me nothing but disgrace lays for you. If you give it to me it's the same as saying you're incapable of being head of the family!"

"If you put it that way…" Syaoron said slowly

"I know!" Xaio Ru said with a sneer

"I still wouldn't care!" Syaoron said, "Much…"

"Even still…you have to die…you see there's another reason why you must…and that's because…I HATE YOU!"

"Ouch…that's kind of harsh" Syaoron said trying to loosen the mood of the two holding him…he had to think quick to escape…he had to act fast…and from the look of it none of the two or the three molesters were holding any kind of weapon.

"True…but ever since I was old enough I hated you…hated your perfect style, your magnetic pull towards women's, I hate everything about you…it'd be best if you die here big brother."

"But…"

"Oh yes…with mom as my slave and you gone. No one will dare fool with me!"

"Mom as your slave?" Syaoron asked incredulously.

"Yes Syaoron dear…how do you think I pulled a lot of it off…Why do you think you were shipped away for good?"

"How did you do it?" Syaoron spat out.

"I have my ways, as you had yours Syaoron…I simply took enough time to dig up dirt on mom's messy affair with a married man and then blackmailed that bitch"

"You sick bastard"

"Wrong Syaoron! You are the sick one!"

"You are! You psycho!"

"Mom was more than happy to obliged to me after that…after all…I still held all the cards and Syaoron…what you have…I want! Like Sakura…"

"Stay away from her!" Syaoron said firmly. He'd had enough of his brother sick game. "This doesn't have to do with her…."

"Oh! But it does Syaoron dear…it has"

"Like what?"

"Well…I want her for one thing…and any man could see she'll do anything for you…even marry the enemy" Xaio Ru grinned mischievously.

"Leave her out of this…you'd better not bring her in or I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Syaoron shouted straining against the two men restraining him.

"HO HO HO" Xaio Ru grinned sickly, "Now you wouldn't want to look like a mental retard going psycho now would you?"

"Shove it!" Syaoron growled lowly.

"I will…But first I want you to meet someone special" Xaio Ru grinned.

Syaoron just glared and he signaled one of the three working on Sadako to retrieve whom he wanted.

When the figure walked in he heard soft voice he hadn't heard in months…

"Suki…" Syaoron whispered brokenly.

"Xaio Ru…you promised you wouldn't do this to the kids…" She chided and Xaio Ru went to charm her.

"I did sweet, but they wouldn't sit still…Well…Syaoron, Xaio Rei, say hello to your wife and mommy! She's back!"

"You took her…you faked her death!" Syaoron shouted when Suki came into the light to reveal it truly was her.

"Good job observing…but now that's she's all used…I'd rather have the new and Feisty Sakura to mate with"

"You sick…"

"I know…I know" Xaio Ru grinned,"…Bastard right?"

Syaoron glared at him.

"Big Brother you are funny!" Xaio Ru laughed loudly.

Syaoron looked to Suki who came closer to him. Xaio Ru urged her forward as well.

"There he is Suki…you're dear husband who was seduced away as soon as you lost your memories."

"Syaoron?" Suki questioned. A smile alighted her face as she gently caressed Syaoron's face with her fingertips. "I'm so glad Xaio Ru kept his promise to bring you back!"

"Of course!" Xaio Ru said proudly, "Would I ever lie to a lady?"

"Yes!" Syaoron bit out. He turned to Suki and said, "I thought you were dead"

"Well…" Xaio Ru waved two men to remove Suki to where Xaio Rei and Zang Zi were.

Leaning forward he whispered, "I'm afraid "I" also planned that out…but to my distaste her sister was better and I regretted taking your wife away."

"You…"

"Hey, quit it already…I'm ACTUALLY sorry for that foolish thing…if I knew Sakura was still on the sideline I would've screwed stealing your women! Besides she has absolutely no memories of your "strained" life so you two can start all over again"

"It's different!" Syaoron said, "You think I'll give up on Sakura just because you decided you want her and returned my wife?"

"YES SYAORON!" Xaio Ru said slapping his face lightly, "because if I know Sakura well, SHE"LL NEVER…EVER be a second wife to her sister!"

"How'd you get Suki to forget you low-life!"

"Easy…I have connections to get her to remember what I want and forget the rest, She now thinks…and I know that her sister supports her marriage to you and she also thinks she was on a vacation with you and Xaio Rei to visit Mom and me when the unfortunate thing happened and she lost her memories…then you were seduced away from her by countless women's while she was unconscious. Then you started persuading her "innocent " sister Sakura which she will now save!"

"You sicken me!" Syaoron growled.

Xaio Ru smiled sickly at Syaoron. "OH! But big brother dear wait till you see the grand finale tonight…when sisters are reunited and I will blame you for wooing Sakura when you knew "SUKI" was alive all this time…. oh how Sakura would HATE you!"

"You wouldn't…"

"I would!" Xaio Ru confirmed and the lights went out.

"Idiots who turned out the lights?" Xaio Ru asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I realized it was a trap before Syaoron even stepped into the trap…I was trained to use the back door and not go barging in as Syaoron did. Although I hated using his as a distraction he was extra useful. I quickly found the lights and switched it off. I knew I was a little late in planning and had just gotten in. I left Syaoron in there for fifteen minutes already. Crossing my fingers that he was okay I knocked out two guards coming to turn the lights on. It was obvious that the others heard the thuds of their partners. Slipping pass two more to turn on the lights I saw two small silhouettes and untied my children.

"Who…"

"Shh…Mommy's got ya" I whisper to both and noticed only Zang Zi was enthusiastic. Xaio Rei seemed unusually quiet. But I'd question him later. Pulling them a safe distance. I untie Syaoron hands and it took that long before the two men who I snuck by turned on the lights.

Slipping my gun out I looked at the people in the room and pushed both kids behind me.

"Mom you're so cool in your outfit" Zang Zi whispered and I nodded slowly.

I had guns strapped in two places on my thighs and waist. An emergency knife on my calves and other tricks I needed.

"Sakura?" Syaoron whispered turning to see me in back of him.

I nodded and pointed the gun at Xaio Ru who almost advanced. He smiled when he saw me and I was feeling very uncomfortable.

"We'll talk about this later!" I told Syaoron and scooted towards the door, "Let's get out of here first with the kids."

"Wait you idiot Syaoron!" Xaio Ru said as Syaoron had started gathering the kids as I had told him to.

"Why are you even in love with her?"

"None of your business!" Syaoron scowled.

"Oh…but it is when she's trying to kill you!" Xaio Ru laughed, "Don't you know she only got close to you to kill your ass!"

Syaoron whipped around to look at me and I hardened. If Syaoron doubted me now we'd all die…but I can't…continue to lie to him….

"She's an assassin you dumb ass!" Xaio Ru laughed, "Haven't you ever asked what the hell she was before she tried to kill you in bed? Weren't you ever suspicious of how she scanned the area to make sure no one was there to kill you?"

Syaoron thought back and I knew he had started to notice all those times as well. I wanted to defend myself but I needed to know if he trusted me. With the look on his face he was beginning to believe his brother though.

"Didn't you notice how she disguised herself from you to be able to kill you? Or the fact that she asked you you're Chinese name to research you? How about what she is dressed in right now?"

"Saku…" Syaoron started and I knew in my heart, he doubted me…and I gave him every reason too…

"Syaoron…" I started never taking my eyes off Xaio Ru.

"LOOK AT ME!" Syaoron demanded and I did but never moved the gun from where Xaio Ru stood.

"Are you an assassin sent to kill me?" Syaoron asked

"Syao…"

"I asked a simple question Saku…." Syaoron said holding his kids by the shoulder.

I sighed, "Yes…but…"

I saw the sadness enter his eyes and the kid's eyes. Slowly the sadness was replaced with anger and he turned away with the kids out the door.

"Syaoron…." I yelled

"HOLD!" Xaio Ru shouted and I turned.

'Stupid!' was the first thing I told myself when he held a gun pointed to Syaoron's back.

"Drop your gun Sakura…and I won't hurt Syaoron."

I laughed a harsh one, "I'm an assassin, what makes you think I can't save him and kill you first?"

"Don't kill him!" A voice sounded.

It was distinctly familiar and I stopped. Syaoron faced Xaio Ru as well with both kids and my eyes widened as I saw who stood from the shadows with tears.

"Don't kill Syaoron!" Suki commanded

"Suki…" I whispered brokenly.

She ran into my arms when I least expected it.

"I missed you Sakura!" she said, "thank you for taking care of my family…Xaio Ru told me all about it!"

"What?" I asked confused. I was still in awe that my sister wasn't dead!

"Syaoron hid Suki in Hong Kong so you'd go to him Sakura…" Xaio Ru started

"Lies!" Syaoron shouted.

"Oh Syaoron…You didn't listen to Sakura either when she confessed right?" Xaio Ru smiled as he noticed that it was getting harder and harder for Syaoron and Me to see truth in each other.

"Syaoron…" I started, "I was hired by someone to kill you…. But I denied the request…."

"Sure you did!" Xaio Ru said evilly

"I did!" I said harshly to him and he smiled at me.

"How about I double that price?" Xaio Ru said in a girlish voice.

It was familiar and my eyes widened, "It was you!"

"Correct!" Xaio Ru said, "I hired you personally to kill you're crush, my brother…I AM Madam S."

Silence was all that we could do

"Never expected the women on the phone to be a powerful man huh?" Xaio Ru laughed. "So since you didn't finish you're job, I will" Xaio Ru shot three shots in Syaoron direction.

I ran and dived for all of them in panic but I was only successful in moving the two kids.

"Syaoron!" I screamed as blood soaked his shirt.

I got up and ran over to find Suki in front of him. I stiffened as I neared her fallen body. I finally realized it wasn't his blood on his shirt but hers…she'd taken the shot s for him.

"Suki…"I whispered picking her up gently. She opened her eyes and I saw my eyes staring back at me. She smiled, "Daijoubu Imotou-Chan"(It'll be all right Little sister)

She gave me one last poke on my forehead as she'd always done and closed her eyes for a final time.

"Mama…" I heard from behind me and saw Zang Zi and Xaio Rei creep up.

Xaio Rei reached out to touch her face and I tensed. This little boy had lost his mother twice now…and the look on his face tore my heart. I hugged him close as well and heard a sickening laugh.

"Well…there goes Syaoron's family, but this time, no one is here to block you Syaoron and …" He looked at me, "You can stop me if…"

I stood and told my kids to distance themselves from their father and me.

"I like you Kinomoto Sakura…Marry me and he will live!" Xaio Ru said with a smile.

"Don't!" Syaoron warned, "I'd rather die!"

"Either way I win!" Xaio Ru laughed harshly.

I closed my eyes and knew I'd better. Knowing him. If I so much as refused he'd kill Syaoron and not hesitate on the kids…if I had to be the one to lose my happiness just to protect the ones I love the so be it.

"I will" I whispered brokenly and pressed myself into Syaoron's arms. This would be the last time…

"Don't do this to me!" Syaoron whispered into my hair, "Change your mind NOW!"

"Will you?" Xaio Ru asked

"I won't!" I said brokenly and Xaio Ru laughed in triumph.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I watched Syaoron's face as I was led upstairs with Zhou Wei. We were wed the same day…He to Zhou Wei and I to Xaio Ru. As many people attended I faked a smile but when our eyes met. We knew the truth and the hurt buried in the distances between us.

Our fates were sealed…with the shut of the door that night at 11:00 exactly. Syaoron to Zhou Wei and his room, me…to face my horrid husband now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: What does everyone think? Sucks for our couple huh? Well there's like two more chapters that anything can happen so…watch for it!

7


	20. My Intended

A/N: Happiness!

This story is closing down but the last chapters doesn't mean the end to the fun yet so don't despair yet. Many have been pushing for a sequel to this story and I haven't decided yet…what does everyone else think? Review and tell me along with what you thought about this chapter.

Thank you's to everyone who's been reading this story since the first chapter! I really enjoyed writing this for every one of you!

Chapter19: My Intended

I stared idly out of the window as I watched my husband leave again. He pissed me off and it was always better when he left me alone.

Distinctly I heard the front door open downstairs and I ran out of my room to peek downstairs. Syaoron was home. I watched him take off his shoes while in conversation with someone on his cell. Looking around I noticed the servants seemed otherwise occupied and Zhou Wei was probably sleeping so maybe…I could squeeze some time in with Syaoron?

Watching him closely I looked away when I noticed Zhou Wei came from the living room for a kiss with her friend. I saw Syaoron feign a smile and kissed her lightly on the side of her face.

He headed upstairs busy on the phone and as he came up I eyed him as he passed by me. As he spotted me he looked around.

"Hold up for a sec" Syaoron said to whomever was on the other line and he bent his head to capture my lips. I quietly wrapped my arms around him and drew him closer.

It was the best and worst feeling in that moment. It reminded us of an unrequited flame between us yet it also continued to quell it with each small kiss we gave one another when we could.

"Love you," He whispered.

I watched as he moved to his and "her" room. Following him to the doorframe I leaned against it watching him continue his conversation.

If we could've we would've ran for it two weeks ago when we were supposed to be on our honeymoon. Yet Xaio Ru was a lot smarter than that. He'd taken Xaio Rei and Zang Zi away. He'd dumped them in prestige school around the globe and neither Syaoron nor I had a clue where they were. If we ran he'd get them first.

Sigh…

So now you probably want to know why an assassin such as myself just wouldn't kill him?

Reason One: Zang Zi is not in a favorable position right now.

Reason Two: He has his people always watching me.

Reason Three: I can't call Tomoyo

All the lines are tapped into so Xaio Ru will know exactly what goes on unless you use a cell phone. Sadly I don't get one. For reasons you and I both know…

That man looks stupid but is actually pretty smart. If I couldn't reach headquarters or Tomoyo then I would never locate Zang Zi and Xaio Rei. He's even managed to make it harder by sending them to different schools. My little seven year olds were so far from me.

Watching Syaoron I remembered our promise we made when we heard the conditions.

We'd promise for our kids' sake we'd go through this stupid thing. We'd try to make it separately like before we met again…yet it was harder than anything else since we saw each other frequently. So we gave into our desire once in a while such as this moment.

But my ultimate reason for not going is that I'm a month in with Xaio Ru's kid. Zhou Wei also carried Syaoron's but flaunted it saying it'd be his heir for sure even when Syaoron was very firm in naming Xaio Rei his inheritor.

At the moment when it was announced he was jealous of whom I carried and I, jealous of what he did.

"You've already carried my child first and I'll make sure you carry another…" Syaoron whispered during a discreet meeting between him and me.

"_Wo ai ni Ying Fa" _

" _Wo ai ni"_

At that moment I was content to rest in his arms and now I wasn't so sure of him and me anymore.

Glancing up I noticed Syaoron was standing in front of me with a slightly raised eyebrow in question of why I stood at his door way.

It was times like these that men needed to get slapped back to their places. Just because we choose to stand at a certain spot and drift into our own thinking they think we are so caught up on them!

I rolled my eyes and walked away only to get hauled against him.

"You dumb…"

His mouth clamped down on my hard and I was suddenly lost to the reason why I rolled my eyes. I welcomed his invitation and added to the mounting desire between us as I slipped my arms into the man I should belong to. Teasing him with quick movements I felt him shift and knew he wasn't about to give up on his quest to get me into his room. I resisted and broke the hard kiss.

"No…" I whispered glancing around the hallway to spot nobody.

It seemed that as more time between us past the more daring he became in demanding to be more open.

Of course being the smarter one I was very discreet. I didn't want Zang Zi to suffer for whatever chemistry was between Syaoron and me.

Walking away I heard him curse softly and walk after me. I turned into a bathroom and he followed as I expected him to. Many of our meetings had to be in somewhere sensible where either him or me could fake coming out of.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why'd you walk out on me like that?" Syaoron demanded and I turned to promptly shove myself into his arms.

"What?" Syaoron asked softly and I did nothing but bury myself in his scent. I missed him dearly although I saw him everyday. It was like wanting the moon that was just too far to reach.

"I miss you," I whispered softly when I had taken enough time. I felt his arms tighten around me and knew he felt the same.

"I'm always here," He whispered softly and I smiled knowing he meant every word.

"I know…but it's so hard" I said and looked at him for the first time with longing in a long time. He met my need as he gently bent his head and captured my lips in a soft kiss. I closed my eyes and let the emotions awaken inside.

I let him edge his way up the split in my dress and I leaned against the wall pulling him along.

Nothing could ever destroy what he and I felt for each other at that moment…nobody…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I stood quietly by the doorway as everyone filed in. I stared at the person across form me who also had to wait at the door. She made it very noticeably that she didn't want to wait at the door. Zhou Wei yawned immediately as Syaoron passed by.

Tonight we, as the wives of our husbands, were suppose to be extra "delicate" and "warm". I played my part out pretty well if you asked me. The Wong's were definitely thrilled to see my mother-in-law lucky enough to have me. After all, Chinese was basically like Japanese to me and I could speak it well enough to be a natural born one.

Sitting down after they were all in the dining room I started to serve first my mother-in-law then Xaio Ru. I could feel Syaoron's eyes constantly on me when no one noticed. It burned a mark through me and I found myself shaken by it. He definitely was going to get it later!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Bitch1"

I slapped him hard.

"I'm YOUR husband! And you obey ME!" Xaio Ru commanded

I did nothing but look at him. He slapped me hard but I didn't flinch at all. I saw Syaoron walking by and saw him clench his fist. We made eye contact and I looked away since I couldn't bear the look on his face.

"I'll kill that pretty girl of yours for this!"

"Don't," I voiced out when he picked up his cell phone.

"Beg!" was all he said.

I watched Syaoron clench his mouth shut as I sat down and touched my head to his feet.

"Please…" I uttered

He laughed and I knew when I had the chance I was going to shoot this mother bleeping guy to hell!

Pushing me on the ground he crouched next to me slobbering over my neck as he tried to get my dress off me.

I lay still as he grunted his frustration at my simply dress. Finally giving up he ripped it up and I added that wrong on my: Why Xaio Ru Should Die List.

He climbed atop me and I looked away from the open doorway where Syaoron was watching this pathetic me get raped.

I ignored his horny grunts and focused my attention I ignoring how he was using my body.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Guess what I found!" Tomoyo said cheerfully through the line.

"What?" I said stiffly.

"Your "Doll"" She exclaimed

My spirit lifted. Tomoyo had decided to use secret language when she talked to me and when she meant doll she meant Zang Zi, relief poured into my heart.

"And my other doll?" I questioned

"I found that one too!" Tomoyo said

"Should I keep them for you?"

"Please!" I said sweetly and hung up.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"She hung up?" Eriol asked.

"Yep, in her usual way" Tomoyo grinned.

"You snatch and I get her things ready"

"What things?" Eriol questioned

"Her weapons to kill that bastards she 's married to!" Tomoyo added cheerfully.

"This was the breakthrough you were so happy about a minute ago huh?"

"Of course! Snatch the kids from the academy on time tonight okay?"

"Yeah!" Eriol sighed and walked away to get dressed.

"How do you get her things to her tonight?" Eriol asked before heading out.

"He's going out to a slut bar tonight so she'll do it there through poison" Tomoyo said with a sweet smile.

"I'd hate to get on her kill list!" Eriol muttered as he walked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I relaxed for the first time since I got married. It seemed as a lot came off with that phone call and I was about to perform a great feat to get out of the mess I so dumbly did not see.

"Hun" Xaio Ru came up behind me and I stiffened a little.

"What?" I asked strained from a polite answer

"I decided to move Zang Zi and Xaio Rei farther again"

"Why?" I asked in suspicion, "It's not like I know where they are since you took them from me!"

"I know sweetie!" Xaio Ru said with a sick smile, " but a smart Daddy knows to move his kids when they think the enemy is getting near"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked anxiously.

"Well my dear, it seemed Syaoron was digging into the area so I moved them off the area, it was that east you know"

I clenched my fist in anger. It was like he was a step in front of us always. I knew Syaoron was looking into tat area but never did I think Xaio Ru would catch wind of it so fast. We'd better be careful from here on out. I frowned deeply.

"What? Don't tell me you were part of it and is now mad at me!" Xaio Ru said in his most sympathetic voice.

"Actually, I didn't know, I'm just worried for Zang Zi and it doesn't concern you!" I pointed out indecently.

"Oh yeah, and what?" Xaio Ru asked.

"What else is there?" I asked with a question of my own.

"Well…there are many other things too" Xaio Ru said

"…" I didn't respond to him.

"Hun…as if you wouldn't truly knew…I know more than I let on you know"

"I thought so!" I added icily and turned away.

Pulling my arm towards him he looked directly into my eyes.

"You belong to me understand!" Xaio Ru whispered

I nodded as he pulled on my hair roughly.

"That's better" he smiled and kissed me sloppily on the side of my mouth. I would hurl if I didn't have such a strong stomach.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I looked out my window late at night and saw Tomoyo where she was suppose to be. I signaled her closer and when she reached my side in the darkness of the garden I pulled her aside.

"What's up?" Tomoyo asked seeing that look on my face.

"I can't do it" I stated rather coldly.

"What? Did you chicken out?" Tomoyo asked incredulously.

"Never!" I swore and closed my eyes for a moment in defeat, "he moved the kids!"

"Impossible I just checked yesterday!" Tomoyo said incredulously again.

"It's possible! That bastard moved them today and gloated bout it before he left three hours ago" I finished in silent anger.

"What do we do?" Tomoyo asked.

"We start over from square one," I said not to excitedly.

"Dammit!" Tomoyo swore pushing at the dirt.

"It's alright" I said with a sigh, "thanks for trying Tomoyo…I owe you that"

"No prob…we've been friends for five years! We went to assassinations together, hell I was there for Zang Zi's birth!"

I smiled and nodded, "So…are you coming for this one," I said cradling my stomach.

"Don't you hate the fact that…"

"NO!" I said fiercely. "I'd never blame an innocent child on what its father is like."

Tomoyo smiled, "I wonder what you would've been if not an assassin!"

I smiled half-hearted at Tomoyo and stared off, "so are you?"

"I will" Tomoyo said placing a gentle hand on my still flat belly.

"How's Sadako?" I asked on a spur.

"She's doing okay now…jumpy but okay"

"Tell her I'm sorry," I said softly. I'd have those horrible visions of Sadako being raped engraved in my mind forever. That was only another reason why Xaio Ru should pay though…along with many others.

"She understands it wasn't anyone's fault but the sick bastard" Tomoyo said, "she'd never forgive you if you apologize for his mistake."

"I know" I whispered and sat down, "Tomoyo?"

"Hmm?" She asked sitting next to me on the stone bench. A tree hung over the bench blending us into the dark forest. I stared at the sky that held no star for wishes.

"Have you ever wondered what the old Sakura would do at this moment?"

"Why would you ask that?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"She'd cry," I whispered softly feeling tears enter my eyes.

"Don't" Tomoyo begged, "I don't want the old Sakura…I want this Sakura who will do anything to protect the ones she love, the one I know who laughs at death, the one I know who will prevail! That's the only Sakura I want to see"

Tears slid down my cheeks and I let out a huge breath I didn't know I held. "I can't help it Tomoyo, that Sakura is crying inside and whatever I say won't stop her tears from falling…"

I felt Tomoyo's arms around me as she let me have my pitiful cry. I let out the other Sakura I swore to bury the day I left my town and Syaoron to Suki. She cried a million tears that I held deep within. The dam had broken and all the pains I hated and hid were surfacing. It engulfed me and I poured all my hurt emotions on getting raped by Xaio Ru every night out. The burning distance between Syaoron and My heart, the dying hope of seeing my children again…everything wanted out right then and there.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Feel better?" Tomoyo asked several long minutes later.

I managed a nod and looked at her, "Do I look okay?"

Tomoyo smiled a soft one and nodded.

"You'd better go" I said softly and stood up.

Tomoyo nodded and hugged me tight. "I want you to get some rest while I track your kids down, it's only been a day, I think they couldn't have gotten very far."

I nodded knowing Tomoyo wanted me only to be happy.

"Ja!" Tomoyo said and disappeared into the garden. With a sigh I turned towards Syaoron's house, a house I would've been willing and happy to see for the rest of my life if there was no Xaio Ru.

As I walked in I saw my mother-in-law sewing quietly at the corner while Syaoron lounged on the love seat watching TV. He saw me enter and immediately eyed me. Ignoring him I went to my mother-in-law.

I don't care about the entire part she did by refusing Syaoron to marry me. When I figured out we were all being blackmailed I felt for her. Disgrace in China was worse then anything else to a noble family.

"Where Zhou Wei?" I asked softly picking up my own embroidery.

"She's not yet home" Yelen answered and smiled at me.

I returned the smile and started sewing.

"Your daughter is doing fine" Yelen informed me.

"You saw her?" I asked

" I did, on my way to play mahjong with Xaio Ru we dropped by and the teachers all prided her as being the best little girl they ever came across."

I smiled, "can you tell her the next time you see her that I love her…" I asked

She nodded and gave my hand a squeeze.

"She wanted to me to tell you she loves you and so did Xaio Rei"

I smiled sadly at her and she returned it.

"What are you two doing?" Syaoron asked walking over. Our eyes connected and I looked away quick before he could read the fact that I just came out of a breakdown.

"Nothing much…" I answered, "Xaio Ru informed me that he moved the kids to different schools yet again"

'Why?" Syaoron asked masking his anger by leaning casually on the table next to me.

"He didn't say" I lied carefully seeing one of Xaio Ru's hench maid appear through the doorway with tea.

Yelen got up and poured the tea, "take a break," she said handing me a cup.

I nodded and accepted it gracefully.

"Well I'm out of here then" Syaoron said firmly to get our attention and I saw the look that he wanted to meet me ASAP. I nodded gently for both and watched him leave before focusing on my mother-in-law again.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

8 months later

Syaoron held Mei Xing softly. "Good job" he whispered to me and handed my daughter back to it's real father. Xaio Ru sneered in disgust.

"It's a girl!"

Syaoron eyes flashed at that and looked at his brother. "It doesn't need to be a son…it's not like it'll inherit anything anyways!"

Xaio Ru eyes slit like a snakes as he looked at Syaoron. Syaoron who had a week ago brought home a son with Zhou Wei. They named him Sun Ce and left it at that.

"You're abnormal!" Xaio Ru declared, "No one has sons only!"

Syaoron smirked slightly, "what? Jealous that you can't get one Xaio Ru?"

"Why you…"

"Mr. Li?" the nurse said coming in, "Phone call on line one and Mrs. Li needs to rest now."

"Which?" Xaio Ru strained out through his gritted teeth.

You…Mr. Li Xaiolang, how is you're son?" the nurse asked making conversation blocking Xaio Ru out.

As soon as Xaio Ru left the nurse turned to leave. I'll be right outside if he comes back…I'll watch out while you two talk a little."

"Thanks Yume!"

"Hey!" She smiled lovingly, "What are workers for?"

Syaoron looked at me and I looked at him. He came forward and held my hand softly. He pressed his lips to my fingers and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Sak…you scared me…"

I smiled slightly and brought his hand to my lips and brushed it against his knuckles.

"Don't be…I'd be okay…"

Syaoron nodded slowly and leaned across me to give me a peck on the forehead.

"Tomoyo and Eriol just left" he informed and I nodded. Tomoyo had been there with me just as she promised she'd be and stayed for the whole five hours it took.

"I can't believe she's dating the man who I almost killed for trying to kill you," I said with a smile towards Syaoron. He nodded his agreement and sat quietly on the bed not to me. The bed welcomed his weight and sank softly.

"Mei Xing is beautiful like you" Syaoron whispered.

I saw the sadness in his eyes and pulled on his hand I still held lightly till he leaned forward. I nuzzled my head against his and captured his lips for a quick kiss.

"My only regret was that she wasn't yours…"

Syaoron nodded his understanding.

"Go home Syaoron" I whispered lightly afterward, "you need the rest for work the next day"

"I don't want to leave you here"

"I'll be alright…you have a little boy who needs you at home now…"

Syaoron finally nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Love you"

"Me too…" I whispered

I watched him walk out of the room and leave without a backward glance. I felt pain shoot through my body from the birthing. But it felt as if it was added knowing that he was leaving to live with another at this moment.

Closing my eyes I willed that pain away and tried to sleep. I was tired…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mei Xing sucked on her finger today. Her emerald eyes and brown hair was already present. Syaoron had said she'd look like me…Xaio Ru hadn't touched her since last week when he held her for the first time. Nut it didn't matter to me, it was better he didn't get his twisted hands on her.

I glanced over to Yelen. She held Sun Ce who had his daddy's feature but his mother's coloring. Zhu Wei wasn't home as always. She was out there somewhere telling anyone who would listen how she produces Syaoron's "heir" on the first try!

I felt the familiar sting of when I first held Xaio Rei. That child could've been mine. Glancing back at Me Xing I noticed she drifted off to bed.

"I'll take her up," I said to Yelen who nodded her approval and I headed up the stairs.

Settling my daughter into her crib I pulled her soft wool blanket up and watched her sleep and find contentment. I smiled softly and was surprised when I suddenly felt hands grip me. Turning around I came face to face with Syaoron.

Relaxing, I let my weight into his chest and sighed as his arms wrapped around me tighter than before.

"What are you doing?" he asked after a long moment of silence between us.

'Watching her dream great dreams!" I replied

Wrapping his arms around me he walked me over to the rocker and sat me down.

"Rest!' He said and I smiled as I pulled him down as well.

"You too!" I said with an amused pout.

He grinned and lifted me out of the rocker to sit down and I let him pull me on his lap.

"Me too!" He agreed and I smiled. These were some moments that I wanted to have with him forever.

Leaning on his shoulder I closed my eyes. If this was as close as we can get I was content!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

2 years later

I pushed Syaoron out of my bed and rolled over.

"Do I really have to go?" he asked with a plea and I nodded.

We'd had or fun and now was time to act again. For the past year we had been more daring to d such feats in bed! I could hear Mei Xing babbling across the hall and I knew she wanted milk.

Getting dressed I headed across the hall and saw Mei Xing standing in her crib.

"Momma!" Mei Xing grinned and pounded her feet excitedly as I scooped out for her and lifted her high in the air.

Two-year-old Mei Xing was getting naughtier by each day…But if I thought she was naughty Sun Ce was twice as bad running around and pulling flowers in the garden when he had a chance to get out.

Settling Mei Xing on the floor I watched her waddle unsteadily to get her teddy bear she had thrown during her campaign to get me into the room.

"Cuddles!" Mei Xing said and cuddled the bear to her.

I smiled and was content to watch her for a couple minutes before I grabbed her bottle and shook it front of her. As I expected she wobbled her way over to reach for her bottle.

"Milky!" Mei Xing said sweetly ad reached on her tippy toe only to fall unsteadily onto her diapered butt.

"Momma!" Mei Xing said and grabbed at my skirt.

"All right sweetie!" I said and picked her up giving her the bottle.

"Let her go" Syaoron said teasing me from the doorway

"Why? So she can wander with her bottle squirting milk on anything she wants to?"

"A kid will be a kid Hun" Syaoron said leaning against the doorframe and gave me a lop-sided smile.

'Devil!" I mouthed to him and all he did was grin.

Ignoring his plea I continued to feed a squirming Mei Xing.

"Hun…"

I finally let her go after she insisted and I looked at him in tiredness.

"I love you," he informed me.

I nodded in understanding and wandered to the door when I heard Sun Ce crying.

"NO!" he screamed at the maid and took off wandering around.

"Sweetie" I said a bit firmly to the 2-year-old boy.

He turned and sobbed planting himself firmly into my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked in worry.

"Maid…mean to me…' he whined and I looked at her. With a pout she informed me of his behavior when she insisted he needed a bath.

I nodded in understanding. Sun Ce hated baths. He'd hated then ever since he turned one and his mother had carelessly left him in the bathtub full of water to talk to a friend. Tipping over he almost drowned if Yelen hadn't heard his gurgles of help.

"Come Sweetie" I coaxed and led him away. Walking past his father I went to filled tub and turned to help him out of his clothes. When he saw the tub he turned to run but I put my arms around him.

"It's all right Hunny, Mommy's right here" I cooed and helped him out of his pajamas.

Setting him in the water I sat down on the floor and poured cupful of water onto him.

Sun Ce gradually relaxed but never let go of my hand. When I tugged for him to let go and it seemed I was leaving his whole face turned to horror. I smiled and readjusted my position before continuing to lather the soap bubbles up.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I promised to him and lathered his hair in the whiteness.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I checked the time and noticed it was already time for dinner. I smiled as I buttoned up Sun Ce pajama and gave him an affectionate kiss on his cheek.

"Sun Ce"

I turned and faced Zhou Wei who'd just come home after disappearing this morning.

"Give mommy a kiss" she reached out to the little boy and he clung to me in fear.

I smiled at him and nodded for him to do as he was told.

"You don't need her permission to kiss mommy," She snapped and Sun Ce flinched in fear.

When he was close enough Zhou Wei grabbed him and kissed him full force on the lips.

Without a second thought I reached pout and grabbed Sun Ce back pulling him into my arms. I muffled his sob and glared at her.

"I don't believe that's how you should greet your son"

"I don't believe you should tell me how to treat my son!" She yelled back and attempted to grab him back

"Enough!" Syaoron voiced cut through our struggle.

"Hunny!" Zhou Wei started and he held a hand to silence her.

"I saw what you did and disapprove as well," Syaoron said icily reaching for his son who ran into his father's arm.

"Don't you dare protect your second-rate slut" Zhou Wei stood angrily.

She backed down when she noticed Syaoron's anger reflected through his eyes in blind fury.

"Go to our room!" He ordered

She considered fighting back but his face said what he didn't say and she walked away with anger

"It'll be okay…" Syaoron whispered to his son and he huddled close to his father. Syaoron looked at me and I nodded at him and leaned over for a quick kiss.

I left them alone and headed downstairs to cook Humming softly I turned downstairs and noticed a maid standing at the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she turned slowly in fear.

"Are you Mrs. Li?"

I nodded at the man who asked and looked at the other one who stood straight ad tall.

"We have some bad news…"

My breath caught at that…

"We're sorry…Mrs. Yelen Li was found dead in the alleyway today… many identified her."

My hand shook slightly. Not from fear but from rage and anger.

"Who…"

They shook their heads slightly and I heard Syaoron come down.

"What is it?" Syaoron asked and I threw myself into his arms…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Xaio Ru waltzed in at 11:30.

"Mom's dead" Syaoron informed bluntly.

"My god!" Xaio Ru exclaimed, "How?"

"I'd like to ask you that?" Syaoron said through clenched teeth.

"Good God man! You don't think I'd kill my own mom do you?"

"Your capable of anything?" Syaoron spat back.

"Whatever" Xaio Ru said, "We can discuss this later, for now, all I want is my wife"

I followed him upstairs and when I had finished helping him dress I laid in bed quietly thinking.

"Her death was quick"

I stiffened at that.

"It was for her being bad…and you"

"You sick bas…"

He kissed me. A sick smile spread across his face.

"No one is going to know…especially Syaoron…or else Zang Zi can be found next…"

I bit my tongue in a effort to calm myself. I was laying next to a cold hearted murderer…I had to find my kids quick and carry out the assassin on thus man…before anyone else dies… Closing m eyes and willing how Yelen could've died out of my mind I tried to sleep and concentrate on other stuff.

That night…he raped me again…I laid still and only participated when he wanted me too. I felt dirty…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

1 Month Later.

I almost fainted…it was positive…I was pregnant again…and this time …I had no clue who the father was…

Two-year-old Mei Xing looked at me and grinned.

I knew the morning sickness was a sign…suppressing a groan I thought back to who I had slept with…

Without a second hesitation I knew it was Syaoron's. he had I had been with each other constantly for the past three to four weeks. With a smile I touched where the child would soon grow. I must allow Xaio Ru to think it's his… for the sake of this child's survival. I won't tell him till I sleep with him and make it seem as if he's the father.

First though…I wanted to tell Syaoron…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I heard Syaoron come in through the front door and rushed straight to tell him. I knew he'd be happy. My cell rang.

I know, everyone must be thinking…why do I have a cell huh?

Well Syaoron bought me one!

It kept ringing and I stared at it…I want to tell Syaoron quickly…. but the phone was…

Clearing my mind I dashed out of the room forgetting the phone. I wanted to tell him ASAP!

Ring…. Ring….

Beep you've reached Li Sakura's phone please leave your message after the beep…

Beep

"_Sakura…I found them!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: sorry for taking so long to update this but Going to college kills more brain cells than I thought… well I'll try to get in another update on one of my other stories or this one in the next week or so depending on how many people read and review

Thanks to everyone who waited and till next time!

I promise to do the best I can and really try to update!

13


	21. The Memory Lives

A/N" Okay ppl!

Thanx u all for waiting for this chapter! This is basically the last chapter to this story so Loose ends will come to a good close? Maybe… just read and review PLZ!

Luv all of you guys who's always read!

Chapter 20: The Memory Lives

I watched as he entered the house looking exhausted. I bit my lip in an effort to contain my laughter when his cell rang and he hung his head so cutely.

"Yes?"

His tone changed from tired to business-like.

"Of course I remember you…"Syaoron said slipping off his shoes.

I almost laughed as he looked around for someone to take his things as they usually do. His expression read: where is everybody?

I smiled to let out a little happiness and hid behind the turn upstairs. I already heard his footsteps coming up. I had made sure today everyone was gone. Today…it'd be him and me…

"Of course it'll be done…thank you for doing this…yeah…bye"

Syaoron looked up and saw me standing there. I considered running into his arms but I didn't. We stared at each other for long moments before he advanced the rest of the way and tilted my head to his.

I smiled as I also wrapped my arms around his neck softly. Working the kiss to his neck I gently nibbled at his pulse before continuing to his ear. I finally realized how tall he was when I had to strain on tippy toes just to whisper.

"We're going to have a baby…"

I bent back and looked into his eyes as I snaked my arms fully around his neck. I watched the shock rush over him and he looked at me in disbelief. He searched my eyes for lies and shook his head in surprise.

"I love you," He whispered and with a smirk picked me up and threw me on my bed I shared with Xaio Ru when he did come home.

I laughed as he roughly kissed me but slid his hands over my stomach gently.

"I'm glad it's ours" Syaoron whispered and I nodded slightly. Pulling him to the side of me I rested on his shoulder and played with his shirt.

"Boy or girl?" I questioned him

"Whichever you want" He said and held me tightly.

"Boy!" I concluded suddenly.

"Why?" Syaoron asked. I looked up at him and he had an amused grin on his face.

"Because I already gave you a daughter!" I pointed out and he smiled.

"I guess it'll have to be a boy then!"

I nodded and snuggled on his side to nuzzle at his neck.

"Love you," I whispered against his pulse and he laughed before pinning me beneath him. I grinned and looked at him.

"Now…"He said, "my turn"

"But I' already…"

Syaoron looked at me and smiled slowly, "No where in the book ever said that pregnant women's can't perform duties to their men"

"Yes there was!" I said, "On page one!"

"Really?" Syaoron said with a thought and I laughed. He didn't even know if it was true of not!

"You were lying weren't you?" He questioned pining my wrist down on either side of me.

I nodded softly and he evaded…  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

He was sound asleep.

After satisfying his appetite he suddenly remembered how he was up all night last night and just came back from work. I smiled and placed a dry kiss on his cheek before turning to see a voice message on my cell.

I picked up my call and held it to my ear as I pressed the message.

"_Sakura…I found them!"_

_End of message_

I jumped up and scrambled to fins clothes. She'd had found the again…Xaio Rei and Zang Zi…All I had to do was get my babies…

Dialing Tomoyo's number I waited impatiently tapping my fingers as the phone continued to ring.

"Yea?" Tomoyo's voice finally came through the line.

"Where?" I asked hurriedly

"Where were you?" Tomoyo asked

"Spreading some joy to the one I love" I added and continued my earlier question.

"What news?" Tomoyo asked persisting on the current topic.

"We're having a baby" I said and all of a sudden Tomoyo quieted.

"What? Is it bad timing?" I asked a little worried.

"Yea…" Tomoyo said after a while. " I have a mission that may or may not take more than 6 months so you can't get equipped."

"But…"

"There are no buts in this one…you have to wait until I finish my mission and by then you'll be big so you can't endanger the baby's health"

"But…"

"There are none Sakura…or do you want to risk your child's life for another?"

I took a deep breath and cursed Tomoyo for being so right this time.

"I'll wait…"

"Thank you" Tomoyo whispered and I could tell she was just as frustrated with her mission all of a sudden.

Hanging up I sat down with a sigh and looked at Syaoron peacefully sleeping. He looked like Xaio Rei during these times and it ached my heart that I might never see that little boy again.

"Suki…I promise your son will be safe…" I whispered sending a prayer upwards for her. She suffered more than enough as well and I wanted to believe that she was at peace like my mother and father.

Turning on the TV a few minutes later I knew I'd have to sit out for the nine months…Great…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nine Months Later

I smiled as the nurse handed me my little boy. He was 6 pounds 5 ounces; supposedly very healthy.

"Omedetou"(Congratulations)

I turned and saw Xaio Ru. I didn't wan to say anything to him and just nodded. Lately he'd been trying extra hard to be nice and screw me over every night making my child a son. Thank god that he didn't find out until I was at least five months along.

"A beautiful son…" he cooed at my son and I had the feeling of wanting to snatch my son from his grip.

"I hope you don't mind darling that I took the time to invite Syaoron to see our prize!"

I knew what he meant already. Translation: I wanted to gloat about my son's birth. It was only to bad he didn't know that this too, was Syaoron's son.

"What should I name him…' Xaio Ru mused out loud and I cleared my throat.

"I've decided to call him Joe"

"Joe?" Xaio Ru looked as if he's being cross for a moment then changed his mind. "Why not…"

I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. About to take my baby the door opened once more to reveal Tomoyo and Eriol.

Xaio Ru gave me a suspicious look and I ignored it greeting Tomoyo with a hug.

"How's everything?" I asked in more meanings than one.

"Coming along fine…as soon as I can set everything though" Tomoyo laughed lightly and forced herself next to Xaio Ru to coo at the baby..

"How adorable!" Tomoyo said softly touching Joe's cheek, "Almost makes me want to have one too…"

"Well we could…" Eriol started with a grin.

"Almost!" Tomoyo said bringing his attention to the main word of that sentence.

"Well if you…"

"Almost!" Tomoyo repeated more firmly this time and Eriol got the hint to drop that off.

"Well, Seeing as you have visitors I'll just step out with Joe" Xaio Ru said sternly and Eriol shook his head slightly, "No…Then what would I do with these two?"

I smiled lightly at him in amusement. He was trying to protect Joe from Xaio Ru in his own way as Tomoyo describes how he stalks Zang Zi to her classroom back to her room.

"I hope I wasn't intruding…"

My heart quickened as I heard the voice of Joe's father.

"Ahh…Xaiolang!" Xaio Ru smiled a sneer. "Just the person I wanted to show "MY" son to!"

"Was that it?" Syaoron asked raising a disinterested eyebrow in his direction. "I thought it would be rather important to make me postpone my important meeting!"

"It is!" Xaio Ru said in triumph, "it shows that I got balls to produce sons as well!"

Syaoron almost laughed and I would've as well but I contained it well by turning away. It was a shame Joe was Syaoron's as well.

"Congratulations brother but "I" unlike "YOU" have a life other than comparing balls and children!" Syaoron said and handed me some flowers.

"I couldn't get you any cherry blossom since it is fall"

I shook my head and thanked him politely as a sister-in-law should then grip his hand for his approval of our son. He gripped it hard and winked.

"Well!" Tomoyo said breaking up the "touching" moment. "It seems Eriol and I should head out and let you rest!"

"I should as well" Syaoron said and nodded in his brother's direction giving the child only a quick glance.

I must admit he played the man who didn't care role to well. If he had really meant his action it would've really hurt me!

"I suppose that's also my cue to leave!" Xaio Ru said when the nurse came in to reach for the child.

"Goodbye darling" Xaio Ru said and I accepted his kiss on the cheek like an obedient wife. He turned away and held Joe as if there was no tomorrow. I almost felt sorry for that poor fellow!

"Tomorrow I will pick you up at noon and I'll bring Mei Xing. Along"

I nodded in understanding and watched as he left.

"Good night" the nurse said carrying Joe out and I nodded with a quick smile.

Laying down I looked towards my cell phone and picked it up to dial his number.

"How are you?" His voice asked concern

"Fine…" I answered

"I can't believe I didn't get to see my son!"

"But you will everyday after this" I promised and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just missed you"

"But you're talking to me!"

"But you're not with me!" I added sadly.

"I will be everyday after this" he teased lightly

"Don't use my line on me!"

"Well at least you got to feel like me when you used that line on me!"

"Let's not fight!" I said wearily, "We spent too long doing just that and playing cat and mouse games!"

"True…I love you…you know that right?"

"I know it" I whispered and sighed

"Tired?"

"Yes…exhausted from all that time pushing our son out!"

"Then go to sleep love!"

"Okay…Goodnight…I Love you"

"And I you!"

The line went dead and I rolled over…although my body was tired my eyes wouldn't close. Tomoyo was ready for me any day now! All I needed to do was regain strength, find the perfect place and end that bastard's life!

Closing my eyes, I was content in regaining strength to be able to see my two kids again…

"Please god… let me be happy…just once…" I whispered and drifted off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Three year old Mei Xing hopped around happily as she watched me exercise. It'd been a month since I came home from the hospital with Joe. I had been regaining my shape and ability slowly but after all this time I was finally able to do everything I used to again. I treated it just like the time when I had to take time off to have Zang Zi

.Except…this time Mei Xing was a three year old running around to take care of too! It helped to have servants for once since they constantly watched her for me as I worked out and took care of Joe.

"Take a break"

I turned around to come face to face with Xaio Ru.

"You look they way you did before you had Joe!" Xaio Ru smiled and held me close to him. "That's what I like about you!"

I clenched my teeth together and pulled away to grab little Mei Xing who was running straight to Xaio Ru.

I almost hit him as he sidestepped little Mei Xing and she tripped to skid across the floor. She whimpered and helped her up.

"Don't cry hunny," I said softly, "Mommy will make it all better for you"

"Momma…hurtso!"

I smiled softly and kissed her owies. Like a typical three year old she still combined words to make baby words.

"Hi junior!" Xaio Ru said and I whipped around to see him grab Joe and swing him up into his arms. He had no right to treat Mei Xing like nobody just because she was a daughter he had not wanted!

Mei Xing must've noticed as well since she buried her head into my shoulder in despair.

"It's alright hunny…Just wait till Uncle Syaoron gets home…he always throws you in the air!"

"Yep!" Syaoron said cheerfully. I looked up and noticed how exhausted he looked but he made the effort to pick up Mei Xing and throw her a couple times into the air. Kissing her on the forehead he swung a giggling Mei Xing down.

"Thank you" I whispered to him and he nodded his understanding.

"Sun Ce Dada's home!" I said softly to the little boy in the corner. He had been quietly playing with blocks.

"How are you Son?" Syaoron asked bending down and his son smiled at him holding out a lollipop.

"Who gave it to you?" Syaoron asked taking his son into his lap.

"Aunty!" Sun Ce said with a grin and pointed at me.

"Why?" Syaoron asked with a grin

"Cuz I'm a masta!" Sun Ce said and did a flip with his head on the ground.

"Good job!" Syaoron said and gave his son and affectionate pat on the head.

"Good afternoon Xaiolang!" Xaio Ru said carrying in Joe.

"Playing with my girl again I see…"

Mei Xing had a nice grip on Syaoron leg and she wasn't letting go.

"And so what if I was since her father pays no attention to her." Syaoron informed turning away to dismiss his brother.

"Well I wouldn't care since my Joe is going to be a true Li master"

I saw Syaoron clenched his fist in frustration. He was tired of Xaio Ru gloating HIS son to him. Xaio Ru must've guessed he won the battle since he sneer and left.

"Damn that Bastard!" Syaoron cursed

" Don't overreact!" I said patting his hand gently.

"Why the hell Not! That's MY son he's holding, MY SON! Damn it all!" Syaoron cursed throwing himself into my arms. I looked up and came in contact with a bruising kiss. For the last few days we haven't been able to meet and it was killing him and me!

The door crashed open

I pulled away at the same time Syaoron did and we both saw Xaio Ru standing there with anger written eyes.

"He isn't my son?" Xaio Ru asked calmly and fear seared through my blood as he clenched Joe tighter.

"Answer me! Were you fooling with me?"

I tried to regain control but the fact that my son was in his grasp scared the hell out of me!"

"Were you screwing that man? Is this the product of you two screwing around?"

I looked at Syaoron whose face had hardened and he took a step forward.

"It is!" he said firmly, "I'm tired of you claiming my son as yours…so now that you know…are you happy!"

"Happy? How can I be when all the children my brother ever had were sons while mine are nothing but girls!"

"What do you mean nothing but girls?" Syaoron scowled, "you only have one!"

"F That!" Xaio Ru said, "I tried with three other women and they were all girls!"

My eyes widened. Was this about his insecurity of getting no sons?

"Damn you and the bitch to hell!" Xaio Ru sneered and threw Joe.

I could do nothing…Kinomoto Sakura…Agent X, who never lost her cool…had just lost her cool! I screamed.

Closing my eyes I opened then to a heavy thud. Syaoron had slid and caught Joe just barely in time. He had hit the ground instead.

"You shall pay for this!" He sneered at me, "I told you to be good…now I'm afraid you're daughter will be the first to go tomorrow morning followed by Xaio Rei as a punishment to Xaiolang!"

With that he stormed out of the house and I collapsed to the floor. Joe was whimpering as I held him close when Syaoron handed him to me.

"Momma…" Mei Xing said uncertainly and I opened my arms with a weary smile.

Syaoron wrapped one arm around me and grabbed a stunned Sun Ce in the other. Together the five of us huddled close as a family.

"I love you…" Syaoron whispered and I nodded. Looking up at him I leaned closer to him.

"Syaoron…I want you to keep track of all our kids tonight…"

"But I have no idea where Xaio Rei and …"

"Leave that to me!" I insisted, "Just stay with Mei Xing, Sun Ce and Joe tonight please!"

Syaoron hesitated and I knew he was doubtful of where I was going.

"I'm a big girl remember?" I added softly and when I finally heard him sigh I knew I had won.

Getting up I nodded to him hugged Sun Ce and Mei Xing goodbye and headed upstairs to prepare…it was tonight or never…He had to die before he killed Zang Zi tomorrow.

Picking up my cell I dialed.

"Moyo…Tonight!" I said and hung up when I did that she should know I meant business! With a deep breath I grabbed a few things I would need and left out the window secretly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What kind of phone call was that?" Tomoyo questioned ma as I adjusted my watch and slipped on my black outfit.

"A business one" I said rather abruptly and continued stocking different assassination weapons to various places.

"Why do you need the gas bombs?"

"Because I might need to knock him out…he's pretty clever!"

"Of course he must be since he was always a step above us…it must really gave sunk his ship when he found out Joe wasn't his huh?"

"I think it did more than that!" I concluded reaching for a sniper gun.

"Wow, you're going all out!"

"You know it!" I strapped in the last things and looked at her with worry this time, "You sure Eriol has an eye on Xaio Rei and Zang Zi?"

"Positive!" Tomoyo smiled gently, "you concentrate on your mission tonight…after all you are X!"

I nodded in understanding and Tomoyo hugged me unexpectedly

"What is it?" I asked cautiously and she laughed, "Welcome back X!"

I returned her smile and took a breath.

"Good luck!" she whispered and headed out to give me room

I took that good luck to heart.

"Besides!" Tomoyo yelled with a grin, "that's a hella good body for someone who spat three kids!"

I held up my middle finger. I knew she was saying it as a compliment and a good joke to lighten the mood though. Although I hate to admit it…that did the trick and I really relaxed.

Here went nothing! I followed him into the whorehouse. Hey! At least he'd die in bliss!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Watching his movements from the shadow I could tell he was still pissed and as he took one of the whores upstairs I knew he just wanted to vent his frustration on her.

Following them steadily I climbed the stairs as well and looked around as if I was someone else looking for someone else.

Biding my time I noticed they entered a room farther down the right hall. I felt happiness sink in as my sources had told me he'd go to that girl. My escape plan was through her window and if he had taken another girl I would've had to think up a different route out! Following them as soon as the door shut I heard the screams of the girl and felt sorry for her. But to sell her body was her job…

Talking of jobs I had one to complete. Taking my time to wait I saw the girl come out limping out an hour later. Hearing him get up and hearing the rustle of clothes I knew he was ready to get out. Sending a quick prayer up I opened the door and entered.

"Sakura?" He questioned

And I raised the gun up and pulled my mask on, "Die Bastard!"

I pulled the trigger…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………..

He hit it out of my hand and I cursed aloud. His fist then connected with my jaw and I took it like a woman kneeing him in the groin

"Bitch!" He uttered and I stood pulling a dagger out swiftly.

He kicked at it and I stupidly let it fall out of my grasp. He recovered quickly and I was now sure that he probably faked the whole experience to get me to let down my guard.

"Fuck!" I said softly and I felt him land on top of me. Struggling to breathe, I pushed his hand away from my throat.

He laughed an insane laugh.

"I will kill you" Xaio Ru said and raised my dagger to me. Taking a moment concentration I lifted my feet to kick the back of his neck as he was straddled on top of me.

I had kicked hard enough for he groaned and rubbed his neck. That split second was all I needed to grab my spare dagger and I raised it slicing quickly at his throat but his fingers dug into the blade as he tried to protect his throat.

He screamed and I did nothing as I threw the blade across the room and picked up my gun pointing it directly to his head. I breathed hard as I stared at him with hatred and no mercy… just as he had shown none to my sister whom he killed cold-bloodily…I'd been waiting for this moment for a VERY long time!

"Don't do it!" He said roughly.

" I'm sure that's what you're mother said as well Fucker!" I said softly and pulled the trigger. It silently entered his head and I put it away. I heard people coming and I jumped out the window into the clear night.

I saw Tomoyo waiting for me and I smiled as I puller off my mask.

"Mission Complete!" I yelled and she smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was a happy day when Xaio Ru body was taken to us and we buried him far from the family cemetery. It was not a day to mourn as I was expecting my two children home today as well.

"MOM!"

I turned and saw Zang ZI and Xaio Rei both rushing towards me. I did nothing but open my arms to welcome them into my embrace.

"I missed both of you!" I whispered

"Me too!" they both said then before I knew that they were in my arms they had disappeared again. I turned to see them pushing each other for their father's attention.

I smiled and took Joe from his arms as he tried to listen to what both had to say. If his vision and attention passed to Xaio Rei for a moment he knew he was in trouble by Zang Zi when she sent him the Death glare!

With a small smile I lined up Sun Ce, Mei Xing and Joe.

"Zang Zi, Xaio Rei…meet your brothers and sister!"

"I could already tell they got along!" I told Syaoron later as we watched TV with Zang Zi and Xaio Rei.

"I know" he whispered and nuzzled next to me.

"Momma…I tired" Mei Xing yawned and I nodded to Syaoron who gave me a questioning glance at Sun Ce whose wide eyes were on the TV screen.

"Bed time!" We announced to the younger two.

Mei Xing nodded but as Syaoron dragged off Sin Ce his eyes still didn't leave the screen until his father carried him upstairs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I smiled softly as I watched Syaoron close the door to Sun Ce's room softly.

"He's sleeping?"

Syaoron nodded and I kissed him lightly. Let's check on our youngest!" I said

"Then?" Syaoron whispered

"Put Zang Zi and Xaio rei to bed…" I added. I knew what he had in mind but I wasn't about to admit it.

"then/"

"Go to sleep"

I finished heading to the nursery.

"Sak…"

"I know…" I smiled, "I couldn't forget that!" With that I kissed him and opened the door.

"Huh?" Syaoron uttered

I turned around to see no baby in the crib.

"Wha?" I said worriedly.

He was gone.

Searching, I found a note and instantly picked it up. Crumpling it I ran out of the room

'That bitch' was all I could think about…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: alright everybody…the next chapter is the end of Everything for the one I cant have… so tell me what you think might happen…after all it's EVERYTHING FOR THE ONE IO CAN'T HAVE!

Review and I promise to try to get the next chapter up ASAP!


	22. The One That Didn't Bloom

A/N: LOLZ  
I'm so glad I've wrapped up one story!

Thank u's to everyone out there that has read and supported me all this time! Even the ones that criticized certain chapters I wrote. With all your input I've been able to finish this story with happiness. Read and REVIEW EVERYONE! I KNOW SOME R VERY LAZY TO DO SO BUT IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! GIMMIE SOME LAST INPUT! EVEN IF IT'S JUST A TINY SENTENCE I'D BE GLAD TO HEAR!

ON WITH THE STORY…

Chapter 21: The One That Didn't Bloom

I cursed the day I ever met that women!

Taking a deep breath I plunged into to key on the wall and grabbed one. I didn't care what car; just get me transportation!

Pressing the button to unlock the door I noticed one lit up and I headed full speed towards it. My baby needed me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron watched helplessly as Sakura dashed out and looked at what she threw away. Uncrumpling it he read quickly:

Let's settle this once and for all bitch, I'm tired of you butting into everything! So if you don't come tonight and save you're bastard with MY husband then you can collect his dead body tomorrow! The whole town will enjoy seeing his body flat on Li corp. Warehouse…

"Damn you Zhou Wei!" Syaoron cursed and ran out as well looking for his cell and keys he fumbled with slipping on his shoes as well. He cursed again seeing the door opened and a car screeching away. She'd left already!

"Wei…You and the others are not to let any of the children out of your sight!"

"Understood!" Wei said seeing his master was serious.

Closing the door behind him he rushed out the door and pulled out his cell after unlocking the door.

"I need your help" Syaoron stated as he heard the voice on the line

"Okay…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I arrived at Li Corp. warehouse and it was quiet. I knew it was a trap and I cursed slightly. I had forgotten I was in high heels and a proper Chinese dress.

"Damn"

Scanning the area I tried to think of a way out of here and realized I should've carried my cell to ask Tomoyo's advice. With a sigh I knew it was too late anyways, no use worry over details…the longer I wasted the bigger the chance of losing my son.

With a breath I walked confidently to the doors and opened it.

"GET HER!" I heard voices and shadows hovering towards me. In a moment's anger I kicked the one coming straight at me between his legs effectively and punched the one to the right. The guy I on the left had grabbed y left wrist and was pulling hard on it. Pissed off I twisted my hand around and punched him with my right. As they surrounded me I stomped as hard as I could on all there foots. I used the heels to my advantage and elbowed, clawed, punched or kicked my way through all of them. I was surprised when the lights came on and Zhou Wei gave a screech.

I had taken down all the thugs she'd sent. My anger rose again when I saw whom she held in her arms.

"Give him," I said softly.

Zhou Wei gave a short cruel laugh, "you think you can just waltz in here and take him? Think again!"

"Make it easy or you'll regret it!" I said edging my voice towards anger.

" I believe only one of us would walk from here so don't get you're hopes up on a easy retreat! It's al your fault that this is happening anyways…if you didn't anger my boss and make him hate me then I wouldn't be threatening you with this ugly creature!"

"Don't insult my son and who the hell is your boss?"

"None of your business!" Zhou Wei shouted heading up some flight of stairs.

Cursing lightly I started to climb the stairs to the second level cautiously, she was hysterical and ranting the whole time so I should be careful before she overdoes anything. Watching Joe closely I advanced carefully.

Zhou Wei noticing I was advancing rapidly turned and hightailed it to the roof.

I sighed a little disappointed it couldn't just end here.

"Why do the stupid ones always run upstairs?"

Speeding u the last few lights of stairs I opened the door to the roof to see her near the edge with Joe clenched to her.

"Calm down Zhou Wei I said running nearer to her.

"Stand back or this little monster's going down the drain!"

I did as she told me and scanned the place for anything. I needed a quick plan to get Joe safely back…

Seeing something coming at me in the last minute I dodged as Zhou Wei screamed her frustration shooting me randomly. It was pretty good I had taken a course on avoiding Bullets. I heard her curse as the bullets were out. Taking my chances I charged her flinging her to the middle of the roof while trying to pull Joe.

Unluckily Joe slipped out of my grasp and she landed on the floor with Joe on top thankfully.

"All right Zhou Wei Let's settle this!"

She strapped Joe to herself and I knew she purposely was doing that to distract me and at the same time avoid hitting him myself!

"You're pretty low Zhou Wei" I taunted, "hiding behind a child…"

"Anything to defeat you…they didn't call you the best for no reason!"

My eyes widened. She had also known about my profession?

"You're not fit to mother you murderer"

I laughed a short one, "And you're fit to? Just what do you think you're doing right now?"

"Shut up!" she screamed and kicked at me. I blocked easily and fell. Looking up I noticed that move was to distract me from her left leg sweeping my feet from under me.

"Who are you?" I questioned…She definitely was trained as well.

"The person who's going to bring the Li's to their knees!" Zhou Wei said and kicked me in the chest.

That woman knocked my breath out of me but I recovered quickly and regained a defense position.

"Why? Why would you marry someone you want dead?" I asked blocking her legs flying at me. She caught my arm with her boot heels and cut through my sleeves to cut into my skin. Ignoring the stings I kicked her leg and watched her hit the ground. Rubbing my arms from the sting I quickly took the advantage.

"Because…" She huffed standing to punch me in the jaw, "I work from inside!" She lifted her leg and drew a cut on my shoulder with her heels.

With a curse I knew she was good. She was able to lift her leg up high and move quickly. What was killing me was the fact I couldn't attack without hurting Joe and that distracted me!

Kicking her stomach right below Joe I quickly flung her over to hit the floor. I undid Joe from her and set him far away. Turning back I was cut short of breath when she wrapped her arm around my neck. Struggling to breathe right I elbowed her hard and kicked her away from Joe and me. I took several breaths to regain my vision and blocked just in time as she kicked at my face. Noticing her feet were neat I stomped with my heels on her toes.

She screeched and hobbled around while I stood and held to a pole next to me. Noticing she was done I was well aware that I was getting tired and my injuries were burdening me ore. Grabbing hold of the bar I wrapped my legs around her head and twisted bringing her and me down to the ground hard. Her scream woke Joe up and I could hear his whimper. Looking at him I pulled my self Up and kicked her off one of my legs before I reached for my son to comfort him. She must've realized that she couldn't win me for she dragged me farther from Joe and grabbed him with a look of triumph.

"Sakura!"

I looked out the corner of my eye to see Syaoron. Relief sunk through me but Years of experience told me not to depend on anyone.

I stood again heaving hard and I targeted Zhou Wei Only.

"This isn't yet between you and me Syaoron…"

"Zhou Wei why?" Syaoron said angrily.

"Because I'm sick of your puppy feeling towards her! You never loved me!"

"I told you before I married you I wouldn't!"

"You didn't love him either!" I said irritated at her act.

"But I Should be loved!" Zhou Wei said smugly. "That's why you guys will pay with him!"

A noise distracted us. I looked up and Tomoyo was above me in a helicopter.

"Surrender Zhou Wei! There's no way out!" I yelled over the noise. I saw roil Drop the ladder and climbed down.

"Never!" Zhou Wei said and Tossed Joe over her head.

A rush of panic hit me as I ran over the side of the building reaching to grab my baby who was crying now… I fell fast and grabbed Joe. I pulled him close to me and knew that if I hit let him be okay… I felt myself stop and hit the building. Opening my eyes I felt something holding on to my leg.

I looked up and saw Syaoron. The blood rushed to my head making me hang my head again.

"Hold on Sweetie!" Syaoron said and pulled. I felt his hand grab my thigh and then my waist. I could feel him trembling and I knew he was scared. My Syaoron was scared for me.

I heard him heave as Zhou Wei started hitting him from behind. He didn't care, as he was concentrated on getting me up to the roof again.

When I came over the side I handed a sobbing Joe to Syaoron and looked Zhou Wei in the eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" I sneered. Eriol had ushered Syaoron over to hand him Joe when Zhou Wei smiled.

"We'll go down together!" She stepped near me and held me as she pressed a button. I felt a rumble underneath me and panicked. She set the building with a bomb for sure. Eriol was in a panic as well as he grabbed Syaoron up and reached for Joe.

"Never!" Zhou Wei screamed and pulled Joe down. Syaoron slipped and Zhou Wei got a hold of Joe. I bit her arm holding me in a tight and reached for Joe. The center of the roof started caving and fear bit into my chest. I pushed Joe into Syaoron's arm and looked at him in regret.

We wouldn't all make it…but please allow them to! With a last prayer to them I pushed Syaoron arm off mine and fell back with Zhou Wei.

"Forgive me Syaoron!" I yelled and I heard his negative reply!

"Sakura!"

I felt the darkness embrace me…It was comforting…I felt as if I was floating. I shut my eyes and let the darkness overcome me. I felt something run into me hard and a soothing voice of something…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N:All right ppl Syaoron's going to narrate this last part! Gomen to all the ppl who wanted her to stay alive…I've decided to kill her!

I stared down at a grave. They'd found her body but it was so disfigured the only thing that identified her was the ring she wore from me. I was still suffering from the fact that she pushed away…I wouldn't have any regrets if I'd die with her but What Tomoyo told me later would also make sense.

"She knows the children need you!" Tomoyo had said.

I sighed and let the last of my tear drop. The kids were all around expressing there own feelings…Even Little Sun Ce and Mei Xing cried when they heard their mommy wasn't ever coming back.

"Momma!" Mei Xing sobbed and I held her hand softly as I clutched Joe to me in the other.

"We were never meant to be huh?" I whispered softly to the lonely grave. Everyone was already starting to leave.

"Dad?"

I turned and saw Zang Zi and Xaio Rei waiting for the rest of us. I walked away…It was time to move on…

1 month later

The Cherry Blossoms were blooming. I was only aware of that when one dropped into my open palm.

"Why didn't you bloom?" I asked softly, "Sakura…"

With a sigh I let the blossom continue on it's way down and began walking towards the house.

"Wo Ai Ni… Ying Fa"

"Daddy's Home!"

I looked up to see my family waiting. Rubbing my tired eyes I put on a smile as I walked towards the little ones running to me. Zang Zi looked almost like Sakura as she smiled and held Joe to me.

"How was school?" I questioned.

Zillions of questions Erupted. Closing the door I Knew I HAD to move on and put it all behind me. This was a new start for my children and me…I'd never love another as much as the one I couldn't have but she also…did Everything for me…Everything…and even when she left…she left the kids for me right? So no use dwelling…The Future was still bright…as long as she was near me I could feel myself accelerating towards a bright future!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N:

That's it my fellow people! I don't know if I want to do a sequel on the kids and Syaoron but this is how I wished it to end. This was my original idea and I stuck to it because as the title says…She did EVERYTHING FOR THE ONE "SHE" COULDN'T HAVE. Review and tell me what you all thought of this story overall and if there should be a sequel on the kids and Syaoron's life!

PLZ this time! If you're reading REVIEW! It's the end so gimmie your conclusion plz!

Thank you to everyone who read the entire story! Plz continue to support my other stories as this one finishes! Our Story will be coming along shortly as well!


End file.
